Love Is Not Over
by amber250
Summary: Jun Pyo got married to Ha Jae Kyung because of his mother. Jan Di was devastated. Will new love bloom? Will Ji Hoo get another chance to be with her?
1. Love is not over Chapter 1

**Hey, this is another JanHoo fanfic. May be I'm kinda crazy about this couple. I am already writing one but this idea came to my mind and had to write it. Give me your reviews. what do you think about this new plot...**

* * *

She got out of the hall room crying. She had held herself up until now but she couldn't anymore. How could she tolerate to see the man she loved so much getting married in front of her own very eyes? She ran and ran, not knowing where she was going. She just knew that she needed to get away from that place.

When she stopped she found herself in the middle of a road where no one was there. As it was night time the place was quiet. She could only hear the sound of crickets. She couldn't feel her feet. So her feet gave up and she sat in the middle of the street, crying. She felt like her life had ended. She felt empty. As it was the night time she felt a little scared but she didn't care anymore. She felt like finishing her life with her own very hands.

As she was cowering in the middle of street, suddenly she felt a warm cloth around her shoulders. She looked up with her tear filled eyes. She found the only remaining person in her life who could give her peace of mind, her personal sun light - Yoon Ji Hoo. He knelt down before her, not leaving her eyes.

She was staring at him with her tear filled eyes. She could see his angelic face which was sad because of her pain. She couldn't hold herself anymore. So, she threw herself in his arms. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her with his warmth. She dove into his chest, wanting this warmth, needing this warmth.

Ji Hoo's arms tightened around her without his knowledge. He had experienced many painful moments of her life with her but it was just too much for him to bear. He couldn't take it anymore. How could he? When the woman he loved the most in this world, the woman for whom he would do just anything to see her smile looked this devastated.

She looked like the world had ended for her as if she didn't want to live anymore. It tore his heart. He had never wanted to experience such a situation. Though he loved her so much, wanted her so much, he would have done anything to stop this marriage. But he was helpless there just like the other F4 members who also didn't agree to this marriage.

He felt angry at Gu Jun Pyo for Jan Di's this state. He felt angry at himself as he felt for the first time in his life that he was powerless. He hated this. When he first realized his feelings for her that was too late but he had made a vow to himself that he would always protect her and would never let her feel sad. But alas! His couldn't keep it. He felt ashamed.

He felt like crying as he could hear her heart breaking sob. He held her tightly in his arms, wishing to take her pain away or make her forget this pain.

He could recall madam Kang's face. She had a smug smile in her face when Gu Jun Pyo and Ha Jae Kyung exchanged their vows and rings. At that moment he felt very scared to face Jan Di. He was scared to see her devastated form but how much he tried, he couldn't escape that.

* * *

After almost an hour he felt Jan Di's crying sounds decreasing. May be she was exhausted? He cradled her in his chest and lightly rocked back and forth, he stroke her back and ran his fingers through her hair. He started to sing a soft song which Jan Di liked the most.

His legs were arching but he didn't dare to move or release her. He was afraid that if he released her now, he wouldn't see her ever again. She might vanish into thin air.

Jan Di had stopped crying. She was just sniffing lightly. Ji Hoo backed a little with her still in his arms and leaned against the tree trunk there. He kept singing the song in a very low voice which only she could hear.

After a while, he felt her chest rising and falling in a rhythm and heard her light snorting. She was asleep. He sighed with relief. He let her stay in his arms for some more time.

Just then he felt his phone was vibrating. He pulled that out of his pocket. He hadn't realized that Woo Bin and Yi Jeong had called him so many times as he was very preoccupied with Jan Di. He looked at her sleeping face to confirm her sleeping. He pressed the answering button.

"Hello…" he murmured.

"Finally you picked up the phone. Where are you? Where is Jan Di? Are you with her? Is she OK?" he heard his childhood friend's anxious voice. He felt bad as he knew that they were worried.

"Yi Jeong, if you ask me these much question at once, it will be difficult for me to answer." He replied like that to lessen his anxiety.

"Fine, are you with Jan Di now?" Yi Jeong asked again. He looked at Woo Bin and Ga Eul who were anxiously waiting to know about Jan Di.

"Yeah, I'm with her now."

"Is she OK?" He hesitantly asked.

"She is fine now. She has been crying so much. After crying for a while, she has gone to sleep. May be she is just exhausted." He ran his fingers through her hair.

Yi Jeong sighed with relief and told Woo Bin and Ga Eul about it. Ga Eul covered her mouth, as her eyes filled with tears and Woo Bin sighed with relief that Jan Di was with Ji Hoo and safe. He knew that Ji Hoo would take care of her.

Yi Jeong felt hurt when he saw Ga Eul crying. He wanted to take her in his arms but it's not the time for that now. His wondering mind came back when he again heard Ji Hoo's voice.

"Yi Jeong, can you bring the car? Jan Di's asleep now and we are pretty far from the hotel."

"Where are you now?"

Ji Hoo gave him his location. Yi Jeong put his phone back in his pocket. He looked at Woo Bin and Ga Eul and told them about the situation.

Ga Eul was still crying as she couldn't bear her best friend's pain. She tried to stop her crying but it wasn't working. Yi Jeong was having problem holding himself in check. He looked at Woo Bin. He just nodded.

* * *

Ji Hoo was waiting for Yi Jeong to pick him up. It was a chilly night. He looked up and saw stars there shining brightly. He covered Jan Di fully with his jacket.

He studied her face. That looked so exhausted. Her face was tear-stained. He kissed her temple and looked around. In Jan Di's sleep she sunk into him and made herself comfortable in his chest. For a moment he felt peace in his heart, wanting to stay like this forever.

His thought was torn when he heard the sound of a car coming. It was Woo Bin's car. It stopped in front of them. Woo Bin got down from the car. He came towards them. He looked at the sleeping girl with sympathy.

Ji Hoo stood up with Jan Di in his arms. He walked over the car. Woo Bin opened the back door for him. Ji Hoo laid Jan Di there and got in. He kept her head in his chest and made her position comfortable.

Woo Bin silently got into the front and started the car. While driving, he occasionally looked back to see Jan Di. Ji Hoo was running his fingers through her hair. Her hair had grown a little. He loved doing this. He looked up and found Woo Bin staring at them.

"How's she right now?" Woo Bin asked.

"In one word – devastated," Ji Hoo replied.

"How did you find her?"

"When she left the hall, I followed her. I knew she isn't alright and I have to make sure that she is OK."

Woo Bin nodded.

"Suddenly she started running. I also ran. Then she came there and looked around. May be she didn't realize where she was going until then. Then she sat in the middle of the street and started to cry." Ji Hoo sighed.

"You did the right thing following her. I can't imagine what she will have done?" Woo Bin said.

"Don't mention it." Ji Hoo quickly said.

Woo Bin nodded. They went silently for a while. Then Ji Hoo asked, "The ceremony is over?"

"Yeah, they went to do their reception."

The car was silent.

* * *

Ga Eul was crying so hard. She couldn't believe the Gu Jun Pyo really got married and with someone else without Jan Di. She knew how much he loved Jan Di. Yi Jeong was trying to console her.

"Why did Gu Jun Pyo sunbae do that? Why? Why did he break my friend's heart?" Ga Eul asked angrily.

Yi Jeong had no answer for her. He could see that how much she was hurting for her best friend. He wanted to console her but also afraid that she may not want his consolation. He said in a soft voice to sooth her. "Ga Eul, please calm down."

"Why?" She screamed. Yi Jeong looked at her shockingly. He had seen her cry before when that guy ditched her but it now it was totally different.

When Ga Eul saw his shocked face, she felt guilty. It wasn't his fault after all. She was just frustrated. This time she said in a little voice, "Why?" She sat down on a coach and Yi Jeong sat beside her.

Ga Eul was now crying silently. Yi Jeong couldn't hold himself anymore and so he hugged her, not caring what she might think.

Ga Eul was surprised at first but then she succumbed in as she needed this consolation right now. They were at the ground floor of Shinwa hotel near the entrance, waiting for Jan Di, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. The heard the sound of footsteps.

They both stood up. When they saw them, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong ran over to them. Ga Eul looked at Jan Di's sleeping form and tear stained face and then looked up at Ji Hoo.

"She is fine now. I need to take her to the room." Ji Hoo said. He just wanted her to take some rest. She was drained out.

Ji Hoo asked Yi Jeong, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Are you sure Ji Hoo-yah? Is it really OK?" Yi Jeong asked as Ji Hoo laid Jan Di down on the king sized bed of his hotel room.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just want to keep a close eye on her. Don't worry." Ji Hoo reassured.

"I know." Yi Jeong clapped him lightly on the back.

"Ga Eul-ssi, can you help Jan Di to change?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Let's go guys. She needs to change." Ji Hoo, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong came out of his hotel room to give Ga Eul privacy to change Jan Di.

"Are you alright, Ji Hoo-yah?" Woo Bin asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about her. What should I do to help her?" he asked them with urgency in his eyes.

"You need to stay by her side right now. I'm sure you are the one who can console her and heal her the most." Yi Jeong said.

Ji Hoo was surprised. He looked at Yi Jeong to see if he was being serious as he was always against his relationship with Jan Di.

Yi Jeong asked, "What? Did I say anything wrong?"

"No, just that you never liked my relationship with her." Ji Hoo said matter of factly.

"I know but the situation is changed now. She needs you now." Yi Jeong said in a low serious voice.

Ji Hoo lightly smiled. He knew that it was difficult for Yi Jeong to say this stuff but he appreciated it. Woo Bin clapped Yi Jeong on his back. F3 stopped when they heard someone coughing. When they looked back, they found Kang Hee Soo standing a few feet away from them. F3 turned towards her.

Ji Hoo felt his blood boiling and he clenched his fists. How dare she show herself after doing such a thing with smug smile on her face?

Woo Bin patted Ji Hoo's shoulder as his body was so tense and he took a step forward. "Madam Kang, can we help you with something?"

She sneered and said, "No, I don't need help from someone like you guys. Just make sure, you cut all your ties with Jun Pyo. He is the Shinwa heir! He doesn't need friends like you!" She turned and started to walk.

"Why should we cut our ties with our childhood friend?" Yi Jeong asked.

Kang Hee Soo stopped walking. She turned towards them and said, "Don't be childish. He doesn't need such useless childhood friends."

Yi Jeong got furious at that comment. She was about to leave them but she stopped. She said, "Yoon Ji Hoo, you are the grandson of Yoon Seok Young, the former president of Korea. I expected something better from you. You are just hopeless. You should have stick to Min Seo Hyun without going after a poor, gold digger like her."

"Enough madam, please watch your mouth! This is my life. I know what I'm doing and what I should do. You don't need to worry about me and waste your _precious_ time." He said the last part sarcastically.

"And yeah, you really don't need to worry about that. I've already decided that I will cut all my ties with Gu Jun Pyo but make sure, you stay away from Jan Di's life," Saying so he turned and walked away.

Woo Bin called out, "Ji Hoo-yah!" and F2 ran after him. She was fuming with anger. How dare he talk to me that way? And for a commoner like that girl!

Secretary Jung witnessed the whole situation. He came and bowed. He said, "President, you have a phone call," and gave her the phone. She took the phone and answered. He looked at the cruel woman's back. He felt sorry for Gu Jun Pyo. He knew how much that boy loved Jan Di and he had tried his best to support him but he had a limit and even if he wanted to, he couldn't cross the line.

* * *

Gu Jun Pyo was pacing around their room. He couldn't believe that he had got married to Ha Jae Kyung. He was going crazy. He couldn't think of his life without Jan Di. 'How is she? Is she alright?'

He heard the door of the bathroom opening. Ha Jae Kyung came out wearing white lingerie. She came and sat on the bed. Jun Pyo just glanced at her once and kept pacing.

"Jun, what are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't reply, just kept pacing.

"Come and sit on the bed. You must be tired after the ceremony." Jun Pyo didn't say anything this time either. Jae Kyung sighed. She stood from the bed and walked towards him.

Jun Pyo was still pacing. She stood in front of him. He crossed her. She again stood in front of him and he did the same thing like before. She got so frustrated. So she stretched her arms to catch him but he dodged. She got a hold of his elbow and and turned him towards her.

"What's your problem, monkey?" he barked.

"Why are you ignoring me?" she shot back not caring about his brusque tone.

"I think you know the answer already." he wrenched his arm away from her.

"But we are married now and I... I really love you Jun. Just look at me." She tried to touch him but he backed away.

"We are married, so what? It's all for that witch! I can't lead my life as I wish and I married you to keep Jan Di safe, nothing else. You love me but I don't love you. Jan Di is the only one for me." He said and turned around.

After awhile when he looked back at her, he could see tears running down from her eyes. He knew that he was hurting her but he himself was also hurting inside. He knew how she was feeling as he was feeling something similar but he couldn't do anything about it.

He clenched his fists and screamed with frustration. He wrenched opened the door, kicked the vase beside it. It broke and shuttered into pieces not knowing that he shuttered Jae Kyung's heart at the same time.

When he left the room, her legs gave up and she sat on the carpeted floor and cried.

* * *

Woo Bin, Ga Eul and Yi Jeong came out from Ji Hoo's hotel room after calming him down. Ga Eul was walking silently and F2 were talking about something.

Yi Jeong noticed that Ga Eul had been silent the whole time. He was about to ask her something but before he could ask her anything he heard Gu Jun Pyo's voice.

He came and got a hold of Yi Jeong's jacket collar. "Where's Jan Di? Where?" asked in a rough voice.

"Let go." Yi Jeong said.

"What?"

"I said, let go."

Jun Pyo forsook his collar and huffed. Yi Jeong smoothed down his collar and said, "Why are asking about her now?"

Jun Pyo looked at Yi Jeong with incredulous eyes. He could see now that Yi Jeong didn't look all that happy to see him, he was holding himself. He looked at Woo Bin, still dumbfounded. He couldn't read his expression.

"Ugh…! Why are you guys being like this? Aren't you guys my friends? Where is Ji Hoo anyway? I haven't seen him after the ceremony." He said looking around.

"Woo Bin-ah!" Yi Jeong just said his name and he understood. Woo Bin said, "Jun Pyo-ah, we are not feeling very good and Yi Jeong is not in the right mind to talk. Let's talk later." He clapped Jun Pyo on his back and lightly smiled to lighten the mood.

"Let's go Ga Eul." Yi Jeong said and passed F2, Ga Eul followed him without any words.

Gu Jun Pyo looked at his childhood friend's retreating back and turned to Woo bin. "Woo Bin-ah, where is Jan Di?" He asked in a calm voice.

"She is fine and taking rest. I think you should let her be," said Woo Bin and walked to the other direction. He didn't mention that she was currently sleeping at Ji Hoo's room.

Jun Pyo stood there as if his legs were frozen. He couldn't believe that his friends were doing this to him. He thought of something and started to walk.

On the other side, Woo Bin felt very sad to ditch his friend. He knew that Jun Pyo's hands were tied. He couldn't do anything but still he should have at least taken some steps to be with the girl he loved so much. He sighed. He went straight to his room. 'I will take a shower and go to bed.'

* * *

Ji Hoo sat on the bed beside the sleeping Jan Di. He looked upon her sleeping face. Her eyes were swollen and red. Ga Eul had changed her into her PJs. He was thankful that Yi Jeong brought her things from her room as he didn't want her to be alone for now.

He would keep an eye on her. He could recall how she clutched him tightly while crying as if she would drown in the abyss of sadness if not. He ran his fingers along her cheek. She was so beautiful today. He couldn't take his eyes away from her for long. He leaned down and pressed his lips on her forehead and stayed there for a while.

He heard a knock on his door. He thought it might be Woo Bin or Yi Jeong. He walked towards the door and opened it. He wasn't expecting the person whom he saw there.

There stood Gu Jun Pyo. He was not in the mood to deal with him right then but he couldn't avoid it either. The sooner the better. So he came out of the door and closed it behind him.

"What? You won't let me in?" Jun Pyo asked incredulously.

"Why should I?" Ji Hoo said, looking at his side in a slight irked voice.

Jun Pyo was getting impatient. 'What's the problem with them? Why are they behaving like this?' But it was not the time to think about their behavior. He needed to know where Jan Di was and talk to her.

"Where is Jan Di?" he asked without beating around the bush.

"She is sleeping right now." Ji Hoo replied quickly.

"I have gone to her room but that room was empty and she is not with Ga Eul right now. I need to talk to her. Where is she? You know, right?" He urged.

"Why? You want to make her cry some more? Wasn't that enough already? You really are Mrs. Kang's son." Ji Hoo said bitterly.

"Yoon Ji Hoo, why are you being like this? Where is she, tell me." He took a hold of Ji Hoo's shirt collar and slammed him against the wall.

"You have already made her cry enough. I'm not gonna let it happen anymore and if you are so curious about where she is right now, I'll tell you. She is sleeping in my room right now." Ji Hoo said in a strong voice as he felt that there was nothing to hide from Jun Pyo, he felt a little better when he saw Jun Pyo's shocked face.

Jun Pyo let go off Ji Hoo's shirt collar. He couldn't believe his ears. Ji Hoo coughed a little when Jun Pyo let go off his shirt collar as his hold was tight.

Jun Pyo fully turned to Ji Hoo and held Ji Hoo's collar more tightly this time. He slammed him hard against the wall again. "Why did you do this to me? Why did you do this to your best friend?"

"It has nothing to do with you, Gu Jun Pyo. You are already married. So go and take care of your wife and leave her alone. Let her smile because for you she has to go through this much hardship. Please spare her peace of mind."

Jun Pyo was shocked. His hold on his collar had loosened. So Ji Hoo pulled his hands away from him. He walked towards his room but stopped before going inside. He slightly turned to him and said, "Don't worry about her. I've been holding myself back all this time for you as you are my best friend but now…" He fully turned towards Jun Pyo. "…not any more. I'll make her fall in love with me again and I'll make her happy. So don't worry about her." the last sentence Ji Hoo said in the same way the way he always talked to him. It was almost warm. Ji Hoo went inside and closed the door.

Jun Pyo stood there rooted to the spot. Ji Hoo's words were reverberating in his ear again and again.

" _I have been holding myself back all this time for you."_

" _Not any more. I'll make her fall in love with me again. I'll make her happy."_

" _I'll make her fall in love with me again. I'll make her happy."_

" _I'll make her fall in love with me again. I'll make her happy."_

" _I'll make her fall in love with me again. I'll make her happy."_

JunPyo clutched at his hair. He screamed and punched the wall beside him. He walked towards the bar.

* * *

Jun Hee was looking for her brother as she had gone to Jae Kyung and he wasn't there. She saw that Jae Kyung was pretending to be cheerful but her red eyes told her that she had been crying. She didn't particularly dislike the girl but didn't agree on the marriage either.

She felt sad for the girl but right now she was least of her concern. She needed to find her little brother. She was passing by the bar. As Jun Pyo was not that much of a drinker she didn't enter the bar but after passing the entrance she turned back and entered just in case he was there.

She was shocked to see her brother leaning against the table and drinking. There was already 3 empty bottles. Was he drinking all this time? She felt like crying to see her brother in this state. She quickly walked towards him.

* * *

Jun Pyo had been drinking for some time now. He didn't realize that he had drunk so much. His head was spinning but he still kept drinking. When he was about to drink the new glass he felt someone's hold on his hand. For a moment he thought it might be Jan Di but when he turned he found his noona.

"Noona! What are you doing here?" He asked with difficulty. He tried to stand up, he wobbled and Jun Hee caught him. She made him sit on the stool again.

"What are you doing, Jun Pyo-ah?" She asked sadly.

"What? I'm having so much fun here. See… see, noona. I'm having so much fun." He laughed loudly.

Jun Hee knew her brother very well and he could feel his pain in his laughter. She said, "Let's go." She pulled him but he whined saying, "I want to have some more fun." He took the glass and was about to take a sip but Jun Hee took the glass from his hand and threw it away.

Jun Pyo looked at the glass which was broken into pieces. He was silent.

Jun Hee cupped her little brother's face and saw that there were tears in his eyes. She whispered, "Jun Pyo-ah."

"Noona…" Jun Pyo cried out like a little baby. Jun Hee hugged her little brother and Jun Pyo cried against her shoulder. Jun Hee stroke his hair. She could feel the tears were rolling down her eyes. Her heart broke into pieces when she heard her brother crying like that.

* * *

Secretary Jung was watching them. When he saw the Gu siblings crying he felt a burden in his chest. He was truly helpless and he felt so sad that he couldn't do anything to help young master. When he saw that Jun Hee was about to take Jun Pyo he went in.

Jun Hee said, "Thanks Secretary Jung. You've come at the right moment. Please, help me to take Jun Pyo out of here."

He nodded and he put Jun Pyo's arm around his neck and Jun Hee held her brother's arm. They took him to Jun Hee's room as she didn't want Jae Kyung to see Jun Pyo in that state.

* * *

After reentering in his hotel room Ji Hoo changed into something comfortable. He checked on her and found her sleeping. He sat beside her bed on the chair and started to read a book. While reading he heard Jan Di's voice. He looked up from his book and found her tossing right and left.

"No, please…." She cried out.

Ji Hoo ran to her. "Jan Di-yah, what happened?" he sat on the bed and asked shaking her a little to break her dream.

Jan Di tossed a little and opened her eyes. Ji Hoo was relieved that she opened her eyes but before he could say anything she sat up and held his collar tightly and kissed him forcefully.

Ji Hoo was very shock. He couldn't register what was going on. He felt that Jan Di was kissing him and that was not so soft. It was forceful and demanding. Well he would have loved it if the situation was different but what's actually happening?

He tried to lose her hold around him to wiggle out, as he knew that she was not at the right mind but her hold around him just tightened more. Likewise his arms around her waist tightened. She kissed him more forcefully, urging his mouth to open up. Ji Hoo was helpless there so he succumbed in and kissed her back with equal passion. Jan Di bit his lip and he moaned at that. She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to explore it. He did so. Jan Di ran her hands along his chest and brought him even closer.

Ji Hoo was having difficulty to keep his hands on her waist. 'What are you doing to me, Jan Di-yah?' his mind was screaming saying to put a stop to this but his body was acting on its own. They broke off to catch their breath. Ji Hoo said, "Jan-" he couldn't even say a thing because she kissed him again.

Jan Di's fingers were flying over his shirt buttons unbuttoning them in the process. As Jan Di was putting her all weight on him Ji Hoo was now half lying on his elbows and holding her as well. He was out of breath but Jan Di wasn't stopping. What had come over her?!

Jan Di held his arms which were around her and tightened them around her waist. Ji Hoo was lying on the bed now. She was sitting on his stomach still kissing, not letting him to take a breath but as he was a musician he managed somehow. They were kissing each other like they were not getting enough of each other.

Jan Di ran her hands over his opened chest. She lowered herself on him and kissed and sucked at his neck while running her hands all over his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Jun Hee sat on the bed beside her brother who was fast asleep, in his sleep he was tossing and calling for Jan Di. She felt so sad for her brother. She stroke his hair for a while which seemed to calm Jun pyo down and went back to sleep.

It was quite difficult for her to bring him here and get him to bed by herself. So thanks to Secretary Jung that he had helped her.

She thought for a while what happened in these few days. These few days were so tiresome for her. Though she didn't do anything but her cruel mother's deeds made her too tired. Even when she worked all day she never got this much tired. She exhaled loudly and took a last glance at her brother. Then she went to the next room to get some sleep herself.

* * *

Jan Di was pressing herself tightly against Ji Hoo's bare chest. While kissing him she ran her hands all over his body. His body quivered under her touch. He was having a hard time when Jan Di was doing this to him. Her soft body was pressed up against him, which was driving him out of control.

His hands were around her waist. He ran his hands along her hands and back. He massaged in some places. Jan Di shivered and seemed to enjoy that immensely. So he kept doing so. He was almost shirtless but he still felt so hot as if his skin was burning everywhere she touched and kissed.

When Jan Di bit his ear, he just lost it. He started to run his hands across her stomach and moved upwards. When they were just below her bosoms he heard her saying, "I won't let you marry her, I won't let you leave me, Gu Jun Pyo. Please don't leave me, please…"

Those words of her shuttered Ji Hoo's beautiful dream. He felt like someone had thrown ice cold water at his face. His hands frozen at the spot and he lied down there like a paralysed person on the bed. A lone tear ran down his cheek. Jan Di was still kissing his chest but he couldn't feel anything anymore as if she had just cut off his sensory nerves with her words. His hands fell down on the bed on both side of him.

He said, "Stop it."

But Jan Di didn't stop as she was not in her right mind. Ji Hoo again said, "Stop it, Jan Di."

She just looked at him with confusion and lowered her face near his to kiss him. When her face was near his and when she was just about to touch his lips with her rosy ones Ji hoo pushed her down from above his stomach and sat up saying, "Stop it!" in a loud voice.

Jan Di blinked her eyes rapidly trying to understand what's going on there. She saw that Ji Hoo was sitting in front of her with his shirt front open. She could see his chest fully. Her cheeks warmed up. She tentatively looked up and found Ji Hoo's sullen face and then her eyes went wide. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as realization hit her.

Ji Hoo was looking at her deeply without even blinking. Jan Di was so scared. 'What have I done?!' Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears. She mumbled, "Sunbae…" Her lips trembled.

Ji Hoo chuckled but it wasn't the chuckle that Jan Di loved so much. It was full of pain which broke her heart. When he stopped he said, "You are really cruel, Jan Di-yah. Thinking of me as Gu Jun Pyo…., you deed this to me, huh?"

Jan Di felt ashamed at her behavior and also felt extremely horrible that she had done something like this to none other than her Ji Hoo sunbae who had always supported her unconditionally. How could she have done something like that to a generous person like him?

She looked down as she felt that she couldn't face him at that moment but she needed to apologize. So looking down she said, "Sunbae, I-"

Interrupting her Ji Hoo said, "Hold on, Jan Di-yah. Listen to me very carefully. I know this is not the time and place and the situation is not suitable either. And I know it better than anyone else but I need to tell you this." He stopped.

Jan Di looked up and kept staring at him. He seemed to debating inside whether to tell her or not. But then he seemed to come to a decision.

He took her smaller hands in his larger ones and squeezed them. He took a deep breath and looked at her with a serious face. "I love you. I have been in love with you from the time when I first met you. I didn't realize my feelings for you before and when I did that was too late. I've always loved you and that's why I stayed by your side as a friend and supported you always."

He swallowed as he felt that his throat was constricting. "I always tried my best for you so that you can be happy. Every time you had a fight with Gu Jun Pyo, I have always given you my advice and sent you back to Gu Jun Pyo holding my feeble heart to myself. Even today if I could…"

He closed his eyes and continued, "… if I had the power, I would have stopped the marriage but I was powerless there today."

He opened his eyes and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I know you still love Jun Pyo. There is no place for me in your heart but today I am confessing to you because I just want you to know that you are not alone. You don't need to go through this alone. Lean on me depend on me. I'm always here for you, I have been and I'll be."

Jan Di was looking at him with her large eyes. Ji Hoo knew that it was shocking for her but he felt light in his heart after saying her everything. It was getting painful for him. Jan Di was so shocked that she couldn't say anything. She opened her mouth and closed it several times as no words were coming to her mouth. Finally she just murmured, "Sunbae…"

Ji Hoo pressed his index finger to her trembling lips and said, "Ssss…. I know, you don't have to say anything. Take your time, think about it."

Ji Hoo got down from the bed and buttoned up his shirt and walked towards the door. Before opening it he turned to her and said, "Don't push yourself too much. A lot had happened. Take your time, don't be burdened. I'm not rushing you."

He turned towards the door and was about to go out but Jan Di called him out, "Sunbae."

He turned back to her and said, "Hmm?"

"… Where are you going?" she asked in a small voice.

"I need to get some fresh air. Go to sleep, Jan Di-yah." Ji Hoo got out off the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Jan Di recalled what Ji Hoo had just said to her before he left the room. The more she recalled his words the more she felt like the worst person in the universe. 'How could I have done something horrible like this to sunbae? All these times he was beside me and I hurt him so much. Why haven't I noticed it?'

Then she realized that the signs were clearly there but she just pretended to be blind and didn't care much about it. Her eyes filled with tears. 'How heart breaking it might be for sunbae whenever he sent me to Gu Jun Pyo? How did he endure such pain?'

Her tears started to pour for bringing so much pain to him as she knew that his life was not very enjoyable from the very start. She cried more when she recalled what she did to him a while ago and calling Gu Jun Pyo's name while she was with him. She recalled his face which was looking at her with his painful eyes.

At Macau, when Jun Pyo's cruel words were drowning her in the abyss of sadness, how he appeared out of nowhere and cheered her up. She forgot the incident that had happened with Jun Pyo when she was with him. The song he sang for her. The shoes he bought for her with his own earning. She still clearly remembered what he said then.

 _"I've always wanted to buy you something with my own earning."_

Then the way he smiled when he helped her putting on the shoes; the caring words of him. When he helped her while working alone in Su-am Art center and carried her home when she fainted.

She recalled his generosity, his kindness and everything that he had done for her unconditionally without thinking of anything in return. She curled up on the bed and let the tears drown her. This time Jun Pyo didn't come to her mind. Her mind filled with only thoughts of her Ji Hoo sunbae.

* * *

So Yi Jeong was furious. He kept drinking. Ga Eul was sitting beside him in his hotel room. She had tried to stop him once but he said that he needed to drink. Madam Kang's words were reverberating in his head again and again.

He was pissed at Jun Pyo as well. After getting married he came to search for Jan Di. That girl loved him so much that she was about to sacrifice her life to save Gu Jun pyo; she couldn't even swim anymore - the dream she had from her childhood, just because of him. He knew that Jun Pyo was helpless as well but he was the one who said that _"A real man takes his responsibilities for his deeds."_

'Then why are you not taking responsibilities, Jun Pyo? Jan Di is hurt so much. That little girl even went as far as to Macau Just to see you, how can you do something like this to her?!'

He slammed the glass on the table in front of him. He filled the glass again and took the glass to his lips but Ga Eul snatched the it away from his hand and kept it on the table.

He said, "Ga Eul-"

"Why are you doing this to yourself, sunbae?" Ga Eul asked him. She said, "This will do no good to you. You shouldn't drink anymore." She capped the bottles which were on the table. She placed them back on the tray and carried it to the desk which was beside the window. After that she returned to him and sat beside him.

Yi Jeong was silent. He knew that he couldn't argue with this girl. So he chose to keep quiet. He felt that his head was spinning and it might explode at any time. He clutched at his forehead.

"Are you alright, sunbae?" Ga Eul turned towards him and touched his arm lightly.

He didn't say anything but her concerned voice soothed him a little though he didn't show it. He put his hand away from his forehead and leaned to the side and laid his head on her shoulder.

Ga Eul stiffened a little but then relaxed. She held his head and made him comfortable on her shoulder.

Yi Jeong was surprised at first that she didn't push him away but then smiled a little. He knew that she liked him but she was not just any other girl. She was Chu Ga Eul after all. When she started to run her fingers through his ebony hair, he felt so comfortable, so sleepy.

No words were needed. Just the two of them stayed quietly together. So Yi Jeong didn't know how this girl had the power to sooth him just by staying beside him. He had dated a lot of women but she was so different from any other women he knew. He couldn't remember their names even but the girl beside him he just couldn't get her out of his head. What's happening to him?

So he tried to ignore his thoughts as they were disturbing him and closed his eyes. He felt so sleepy as Ga Eul was fingering his hair as if her fingers had magic.

Ga Eul was studying his face which looked so calm. She took note of his face as it was the very first time she was getting a closer look of his face. He was so handsome with the baby face of his. He didn't look like a playboy to her at that moment. She knew that he was not like that inside as he used it as his cover.

Yi Jeong smiled a small one as he knew that she was looking at him but he didn't want to embarrass her. so he stayed like that.

* * *

Ji Hoo came out of the elevator and found Woo Bin there. He walked towards his friend. "What are you doing here?"

Woo Bin looked back at Ji Hoo and ended the call and slipped the phone into his pocket. "Nothing, just taking care of some business. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep." Ji Hoo replied shortly as it was partly true that if he even tried he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Is Jan Di OK?"

"I… don't know." He replied. After what happened a while ago, he really didn't know what was going through her.

He was regretting for confessing her at the moment. She was going through a very hard time as the person she loved so much got married right before her eyes and she had to see it. He berated himself for burdening her with his feeling but he wasn't in his right mind either because he was hurt so much that Jan Di thought of him as Jun Pyo and… He tried to justify himself but he was getting more anxious.

Woo Bin was watching his friend curiously whose mind was not there at the moment. He didn't understand why Ji Hoo said that he didn't know if Jan Di was OK but then thought may be because of the whole thing. He squeezed his friend's shoulder to bring his mind back from whichever planet it was in.

Ji Hoo looked at Woo Bin and found him looking at him curiously.

He felt that something was bothering Ji Hoo as he looked so tensed but he knew that if he asked him, he would not have got any answer as Ji Hoo never spoke of his mind.

He felt that he could at least try to relax his friend. So he said, "Let's have a drink."

"No, I'm not in the mood to drink." Ji Hoo shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Hey, a little doesn't hurt once in a while."

Ji Hoo thought about it. 'May be these thoughts will go away if I get drunk.' So he said, "OK, let's go."

* * *

It's almost an hour and Ji Hoo hadn't returned yet. Jan Di was getting very anxious. 'Where are you, sunbae?' She wanted to go out and look for him but she was so tired. But then she sat up and looked for her phone.

She could see her luggage and her purse there. 'May be sunbae has brought my things here when I was sleeping.'

She got up from the bed and took her purse. She found her phone there. She took it with her and went back to the bed. She sat there and scrolled down her contact numbers. She found his number and hit the call button.

She waited for Ji Hoo to answer his call but after some ringing there was no answer. She tried several times but couldn't reach him. Her anxiety increased. She became restless. She abruptly stood up and decided to check where he was.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked aimlessly here and there and looked around her for any sign of her sunbae but she couldn't find him. She huffed, it was impossible for her to find him in this big Shinwa Hotel.

Without her knowing she had come to the lodge. So she took a seat on one of the sofas. She shivered a little when she realized that it was a rather chilly night and she was just in her shorts and Tee. She looked around but there was none. She sighed.

She recalled the time when Ji Hoo had given her his gloves as that was a chilly night. Her hands were so cold. He had taken her hands in his and rubbed them to make them warm and afterwards had offered her his gloves. She smiled at the sweet memory.

After sitting there for almost twenty minutes she stood up and headed back thinking may be sunbae had come back. When she reached the room, she slided the key card and pushed opened the door. She looked around the room but there was none. She checked the bathroom but he wasn't there either.

'Where are you sunbae?!'

* * *

"Hey man, slow down!" Woo Bin took the glass from Ji Hoo's hand as he was drinking so much. He kept the glass by his side and said, "Tell me, what's bothering you so much?"

"Nothing really," Ji Hoo replied with difficulty. His head was spinning as he had never ever drunk so much in his whole life. He put his head down so that he wouldn't fall from the stool.

Woo Bin patted his arm and again asked, "Hey, you OK?" He himself was a little drunk but his head was still working.

Ji Hoo didn't budge. He shook him a little but there was no response.

"Hey, Ji hoo-yah, don't just pass out on me." But Ji Hoo didn't replied and didn't move either.

Woo Bin huffed. "I guess I'll have to take you to my room then." He put Ji Hoo's arm around his neck and took his sleeping drunk friend to his room.

* * *

 **Next morning**

"Hey Jun Pyo, wake up."

"Aish! Go away, I want to sleep more." He rolled to the other side and tried to sleep.

"Ya! Brat, wake up, I say!" Jun Hee called him again but he just tossed and covered himself more with the blanket.

"If you want to sleep more, then go to your room and sleep." She said and forcefully took the blanket from him.

"Aish!" Jun Pyo sat up and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. "Noona! What are you doing here?" he looked around and realized that it wasn't his room.

Jun Hee said, "Now you are awake." She sat beside him on the bed. "You were drunk last night. So I brought you here. Go to your room and get ready." She patted him and stood up to leave the room but Jun Pyo asked, "Do I really need to go to USA today?"

Jun Hee stopped and turned back. She could see his sad face which made her even sadder. "What can we do? We can't do anything against her. Can't you see yourself? What she did to you?"

Jun Pyo hung his head. He knew it very well that how much he tried, he couldn't escape from her. He stood up and said, "I'm going to my room then." He left the room.

Jun Hee felt so helpless. She sat on the sofa and covered her eyes with her hand.

* * *

He opened his eyes and found himself on the soft bed covered by a blanket. He sat up and threw his arms over his head to remove the stiffness from his extremities. He clutched at his head when he felt that he had a headache. He looked beside him and found Woo bin sound asleep.

He pulled out his long legs from under the blanket and went to the bathroom to take care of his morning business. After taking a shower he felt fresh but the headache was still there so he decided to ask Woo Bin for some medicine.

When he came out of the shower he found Woo Bin still sleeping. He walked towards the bed to Woo bin's side and shook him a little. "Woo Bin-ah, wake up."

Woo Bin turned to the other side but didn't wake up. "Hey, Song Woo Bin, wake up." Ji Hoo shook him a little harder.

"Ahh! What do you want?" Woo Bin opened his eyes and said.

"My head hurts. Do you have some meds?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yeah, check the second drawer. You will find it there."

"Thanks." Ji hoo opened the drawer of the bed-side table and found the medicine. He took it and poured a glass of water. He popped the medicine in his mouth and swallowed it with water.

Woo bin was fully awake now. He leaned against the headboard and said, "You know, How heavy you are?! It wasn't so easy to bring you here. You are even heavier than Yi Jeong." He crossed his arms.

Ji Hoo smiled. He knew that it wasn't that easy and he appreciated his friend's help last night. So he turned towards him and said, "Thanks then."

"You owe me this time." Woo Bin grinned and Ji Hoo grinned back.

* * *

He opened the door, entered inside and closed it behind him. He couldn't even take a step before Ha Jae Kyung crushed herself into him. She hugged him tightly and said, "Where have you been, Jun? You know, I was so worried?"

He was about to wrench her arms from around him but then recalled what he said to her last night. His words were really cruel but the way she was hugging him right at that moment… 'Did she forgive me?' Not that he wanted it. He didn't need it either. But for his behavior of last night he let her hug him and stayed still.

Kang Hee Soo opened the door and saw that Jun Pyo and Ha Jae Kyung were hugging each other. She was so glad. She coughed a little and at that Ha Jae Kyung loosened her hold around Jun Pyo. Jun Pyo felt very uncomfortable.

Ha Jae Kyung greeted her, "Good morning, mother."

She smiled and greeted them both, but Jun Pyo looked away as her smile was making him want to puke. She said, "Get changed and come out. Everyone is waiting." She left the room.

Ha Jae Kyung turned towards Jun Pyo and hugged him again. Jun Pyo tried to wiggle out but didn't push her away saying, "Hey, monkey! Let go. I need to take a shower." She squeezed him a little and pulled away.

Jun Pyo quickly took his things and went inside the bathroom to take a shower.

Jae Kyung was feeling happy that he didn't push her away this time when she hugged him. This made her happy. She knew that she needed to work very hard to make him fall in love with her but she was ready to do anything for his love. So she determined. 'I will make you fall in love with me Jun.'

* * *

They were all in the hall room. F4, Jan Di, Ga Eul, Jae Kyung and other guests were there. Jun Pyo was forced by his mom to greet the guests with Jae Kyung. He huffed in annoyance.

F3 were standing together, beside them stood Ga Eul and Jan Di. Ga Eul was talking to Jan Di. While talking Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were exchanging glances at each other. Whenever their eyes met Yi Jeong smiled at her sweetly and Ga Eul blushed like mad.

Jan Di wasn't feeling very well as Gu Jun Pyo was just in front of her eyes. He was throwing glance at her. She felt sorrowful as the wounds of her heart were reopening again and again. Her chest was throbbing painfully when she saw Jae Kyung with him.

Ji Hoo could see the sad face of Jan Di. He was so worried about her. He was standing away from her but still kept an eye on her. He knew that she was hurting so much and wanted to take her out of this place but he also didn't want to talk to her at that moment as he was scared what he would hear from her.

Whenever her eyes met Jun Pyo's she quickly looked away as she couldn't bear that stare of his as if it was creating hole into her chest.

She didn't want to come here today but she came to say her farewell to her love and also wanted to congratulate Jae Kyung. Whatever happened she couldn't bring herself to hate this girl and she liked her very much. It was the minor reason though. The major reason for her to come here was Ji Hoo.

He didn't return to his room last night and she couldn't sleep well either as her head was full of thoughts of him and of Gu Jun Pyo. She looked at him and tried to catch his eyes.

When Ji Hoo's eyes met hers, he just gave her a wan smile and looked away. She knew very well now that he was so hurt. She needed to comfort him but at that very moment she needed his comfort the most. She knew Ga Eul couldn't comfort her as much as he can, no one could replace him. No one could comfort her the way he did all the time. It was so soothing that whenever she was with him, she could forget her pain and only Yoon Ji Hoo was capable of doing so.

She knew that she need to talk to him.

* * *

Gu Jun Pyo and Ha Jae Kyung were leaving for USA today. Everyone was saying their farewell to the newly married couple.

F4 were the last to say their farewell to the couple, particularly Gu Jun Pyo. Jan Di and Ga Eul came towards Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung hugged both girls and talked to them for a while.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong hugged Jun Pyo but Ji Hoo just shook hands with him. After them Jan Di came towards Jun Pyo to say her farewell. Her eyes were filling with tears but she tried to control it. She tried to smile and said, "Con-congratulation, Gu Jun Pyo."

Jun Pyo couldn't hold back any more. So he hugged her tightly. Jan Di was shocked. 'What's he doing?' She squirmed and tried to wiggle out of his arms which only made it tighter.

"Just this once, please." Jun Pyo whispered in her ear. She stopped squirming at his words and let him hold her. Her tears fell down her cheeks as she closed her eyes to feel his warmth for the last time.

Ji Hoo looked away as his heart tore into piece at the view of them. Jae Kyung was shocked at that as well. The happiness she was feeling from this morning replaced by sadness.

Some guests were commenting and madam Kang tried to make excuses saying that they were good friends. She was fuming with anger inside. 'What is he doing? How dare he?'

Jun Pyo pulled away and brought her to arms length. Jan Di wiped her tears with the back of her hand. He said, "Forgive me, Guem Jan Di," and rushed to his private jet and hopped on it. Jae Kyung tried to smile and said her farewell to everyone.

* * *

Jan Di was walking with F3 and Ga Eul. They all were silent. Jan Di was walking as if in a daze.

"Jan Di!"

They all turned back upon hearing Jun Hee's voice. She invited them to have lunch with her before leaving for Seoul. They agreed. When they were about to go, Jun Hee held on to Jan Di's arm and said, "Jan Di-yah, come with me. I need to talk to you."

Jan Di nodded and Jun Hee bid others bye. Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul went to the other direction but Ji Hoo just stood there, watching Jan Di's retreating back.

When Yi Jeong called out, "Ji Hoo-yah, are you coming?"

He just nodded and walked with his friends.

* * *

Inside Jun Hee's room, she took a seat on the sofa and said, "Jan Di-yah, come and sit beside me."

Jan Di sat beside her without a word. Jun Hee looked at the little girl. She knew how fragile she was right now. She was holding herself back tightly, she could break down at any moment. Her heart went out to her.

"Jan Di-yah, look at me." She said in a soothing voice.

Jan Di looked up, tears shining in her eyes. "I know, you are so much hurt. Not just you but Gu Jun Pyo, Jae Kyung and even Ji Hoo."

She was surprised that Jun Hee knew about Ji Hoo's feelings for her. She looked at Jun Hee with astonished eyes. "Unni, how… how do you know about sunbae?"

Jun Hee smiled. "I've been seeing Ji Hoo from his childhood. I know him that much. He cares for you so much and he loves you with all he has. When Seo Hyun was with him, he was never like this the way he is with you. I've never seen him happier before. Like Gu Jun Pyo, he is also like my little brother, not only him but also the other two. They are like family to me, whatever my cruel mom say I've always seen them all as my little brothers."

Jan Di's tears rolled down her eyes. 'Even unni had noticed sunbae's feelings where I…' She started to cry.

Jun Hee felt sorry for her. She hugged her and let her cry against her shoulder. Jan Di cried so much for her love and at the same time cried for her sunbae whom she had hurt so much unintentionally. When her sob lessened Jun Hee brought her to arms length.

"Jan Di-yah, I know you love Jun Pyo and at the same time you love Ji Hoo though not like Jun Pyo."

Jan Di felt that Jun Hee was right. She definitely loved Ji Hoo if not the same way as Jun Pyo. She loved him as her closest friend but there were some times when she felt something more than friendship towards him if she were to be honest with herself.

Jun Hee said, "I know it's not easy but you should try to forget Jun Pyo because if you hold onto his memories it will do no good, it will just hurt you more. I'm not saying these things to you because I'm Jun Pyo's sister but I think of you as my little sister and I don't want to see you hurting. So think of it and give Ji Hoo a chance. He is a very good man and level headed also unlike my brother." She chuckled.

Jan Di faintly smiled. "So think of it, Jan Di-yah, hmm?"

Jan Di said, "OK unni and thank you so much for your advice. Now I think I really will be able to let him go." Jan Di stood up and walked towards the door but then she stopped midway and returned to Jun Hee. Jun Hee asked, "Is there something you want to say?"

Jan Di unhooked the moon-star necklace from around her neck and gave it to Jun Hee. "Unni, once Gu Jun Pyo gave it to me but I think I don't need it anymore and I also don't have the right to keep it now. So please, take it."

Jun Hee took it from her. Jan Di bowed and took her leave. Jun Hee smiled a little as she was feeling a little better after talking to Jan Di.

* * *

 **In Seoul**

Jan Di was working in the porridge shop. It's been almost three weeks after Jun Pyo's wedding. After having lunch with Jun Hee they had come back at that afternoon. Jan Di didn't get much chance to talk to Ji Hoo.

There she had a feeling that he was avoiding talking to her but her suspicion was confirmed after returning to Seoul. He hadn't even called her once. She had tried to talk to him several times and messaged him but his replies left her no room to bring up the topic.

While pondering she heard the bell ringing and automatically stood up and bowed out of reflex. When she looked up she saw grandpa. "Grandpa!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled. Jan Di escorted him to his usual seat next to the glass window. He sat there and master came out. He bowed and greeted him. After taking his order he went inside to make grandpa's food.

Jan Di was talking to grandpa. While talking she heard her phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered the call.

…..

…...

"What? What about me?"

…

Jan Di ended the call and sat on the chair in front of grandpa.

"What happened, Jan Di-yah?" he asked curiously.

She told him that due to their debt her parents with her brother were moving to her home town. They were leaving her back for school.

"You should stay at my home." Grandpa decidedly said.

"No, grandpa, I shouldn't impose on you." Jan Di tried to decline politely.

"Who said that you are imposing?" he barked. "My house has lots of rooms anyway. There wouldn't be any problem."

"May be Ji Hoo sunbae wouldn't like it…" He was after all ignoring her. 'May be sunbae doesn't want to see me anymore. Well I can't blame him for that.'

"What nonsense are you talking about? It's not a problem. He won't think that at all."

'If only you knew grandpa… May be I can look for a place and then move out.' She decided that and agreed to grandpa's offer.

* * *

Jan Di was standing in the living room of Ji Hoo's with her luggage by her side. Grandpa came out of his room and said, "The maids have cleared your room. All your necessary things will be there. Go to your room. If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me."

Jan Di thanked him and entered the room. The room was decorated beautifully. New bed sheets, arm chair, a computer, dressing table and other necessary things. Grandpa had taken care of everything as he knew very well that Jan Di wasn't someone who would ask for a thing even if it was needed. So he took the liberty to decorate her room with his people.

Jan Di appreciated it and sat on the bed. She unpacked and changed into comfortable clothes. She was thankful that Ji Hoo wasn't at home because she still didn't have the guts to face him though she was dying to see him, hear his voice.

* * *

After supper grandpa went to sleep. Jan Di was sitting in the living room, waiting for Ji Hoo as he hadn't returned yet. She wanted to see him so much, talk to him and share so many things with him.

The last few days were so hard for her. She tried to go through it by herself but it would have been a lot easier only if Ji Hoo was beside her.

These few days she always looked at her phone, waiting for his call or a message. She couldn't bear it. Many times her mind screamed to run to him but she held herself together. The few calls and messages that were exchanged between them - all were initiated by her. So she couldn't bring herself to disturb him more.

Today she would definitely meet him and that's why she was waiting for him. She looked around the room and found a book of novel on the table. 'May be sunbae was reading it.'

She took the book and opened the page he had been reading as he had kept a piece of paper there. She opened the page and started to read. She heard the front door opening and closing. She closed the book and kept it on the table.

She waited for him to come inside with a thumping heart.

* * *

 **May be this one is not so good. i'm not satisfied myself as there was no direct converstion between Ji Hoo and Jan Di but in next chapter. There will be for sure. This chapter is a little bigger. Leave me your thoughts.**

 **What will Ji Hoo's reaction upon finding Jan Di in his living room?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, thank you so much for the reviews. I have been very sick and that's why I was unable to update early. I really appreciate the reviews. Thanks for them and please continue to give me your thoughts. If you don't like anything please don't hesitate to tell me.**

* * *

A haunting melody was being played at the late of night at Su-am Art Center. A certain someone was pouring all his feelings into the violin. As it was night time and no one else was there except him the sound of the melody became louder and louder as if it was shouting its feelings to the world.

After work he was playing his violin for a while to work out his tiredness and frustration. After Jun Pyo's departure they all had returned to Seoul. He hadn't met with her the last few weeks. So he was going crazy to see her, to hear her voice. Jan Di had called him sometimes and they also had exchanged texts but he didn't let her bring the topic up and he knew very well that Jan Di wanted to see him as well. He could feel that in her voice.

'Is she missing me? Worried about me? Or she is just lonely and wants my company.' He didn't know. His brain was not working. Music had always soothed him but today it was not working either as if it was telling him to stop this game of hide-n-seek and just meet her.

The past few weeks were hell for him as he didn't meet her but he survived because though he didn't meet her, he had seen her and that had helped him to survive. He had seen her a few times in these three weeks. As he didn't want her to notice him, he went to see her in her work place by his car and stayed inside. He just watched her from his window and that helped him to bear with it until now.

So many times he thought to run to her, hug her tightly, kiss her senseless but he had stopped himself every time with difficulty. It became painful at night. Almost every night he had the same dream. In his dreams he saw that they were kissing and it brought back the memory of not so long ago. Whenever he touched his lips, he almost could feel her lips over his.

He suddenly stopped playing and kept his violin back in its case as it wasn't helping him. He checked the time and was surprised to see that he was really late. So he quickly came out of the Su-am Art Center and got into his car; drove home.

Grandpa had called him and let him know that he would be going home early today and Secretary Park would be driving him home. So he didn't need to worry. As he was already late he was sure that grandpa might be asleep.

* * *

After entering the door he could see the light still on in his living room. 'Grandpa is still awake?!' He strode towards the living room quickly only to stop dead track upon seeing the only person he was dying to see.

She was just looking at him, saying nothing. She stood up and started to walk towards him. The look she gave him made him rooted to the spot. Even he couldn't tear his eyes from her as she held it captive only to herself.

Jan Di was feeling like after staying in a stuffy place for days, she was breathing fresh air now. 'Is this how you feel when you see a very important person of your life after a long time?' Though it's been just three weeks, it felt like she was seeing him after several years.

Her heart was beat like crazy. Each step she took towards him just accelerated her heart beat more. Ji Hoo was holding his breath, waiting for her to come near him.

She came and stood few feet away from him. Their stare was not broken yet.

"How are you, sunbae?" After so long he heard her voice, it sounded like honey to him. It stopped the storm inside his heart which was tormenting him and soothed him. He took note of her feature and said, "I'm fine. How have you been, Jan Di-yah?" He could see that she had lost some weight.

That kind and soothing voice felt like it just bandaged her broken, miserable heart and lessened her pain within seconds. "I was so so."

Ji Hoo just nodded, didn't say anything more, though he wanted to say many things. He walked inside the living room and asked, "When did you come?"

"In the afternoon… My parents went to my uncle's place because of our debt, leaving me here for school; Grandpa heard it and kind of dragged me here. I'll leave as soon as I find a place to stay." She said the last part looking down.

At first Ji Hoo didn't say anything and Jan Di thought that he didn't want to talk to her or want her to stay here. She felt so sad that her sunbae wouldn't talk to her but then she heard him.

"You don't need to leave this place. You can stay as long as you want. Grandpa will be very happy." He turned around and started to walk towards his room. He was hungry but thought to skip the supper.

He stopped when he heard her saying, "What about you, sunbae? You don't want me to stay?" He felt pain when he heard her say it like that but he didn't dare to turn towards her because he knew that if he did his resolve would break.

So he said, "It's not that I don't want you to stay. I'm very happy that you will be staying at my house and I'm glad that as _a friend_ I'm able to help you by giving you shelter."

He started to walk again but stopped when two small arms hugged him tightly from his back. He stood still. Jan Di pressed her face against his back and started to talk.

"I know that you are hurt for my carelessness, sunbae. Without my knowing I've hurt you. I'm so sorry, sunbae." She sniffed.

"Jan Di-yah…"

"Please, let me say it. I know what I've done to you and that night…" She sniffed. "I'm really very sorry. May be you don't want to see me or talk to me but I was… I was dying to see you, to hear your voice. I didn't know about your feelings before but now I know. I'm still unable to respond to your feelings properly because I'm not totally over him just yet."

Ji Hoo put one of his hands over her trembling arms around him and she tightened it in respond. "But for that please don't abandon me, sunbae. I may not be able to love you the way you do right now but I still do love you as my closest friend, as my sunbae. I'm still struggling to forget about him and I need your help here. I know I'm asking for too much and being selfish but can you please help me and give me some time so that…"

Ji Hoo didn't let her finish. He turned towards her and crushed her in his chest, holding her tightly in his arms. He felt peace as he was dying to do so for the last few weeks.

Jan Di was crying silently but when she felt his warmth around her, she let her sorrow pour out and cried in the arms that she had been missing like crazy.

Ji Hoo kissed the crown of her head and said, "You don't know how much those words means to me. I was waiting to hear just that. You can take all the time you need. I'm here to help you. I can wait as I've waited long already and it doesn't bother me at all. I still can wait."

He pulled her to his arms length which Jan Di didn't want just yet as she was missing these warm arms around her so much. Her firefighter wiped her tears with his handkerchief like he had done so many times and cupped her small face.

"I never abandoned you, I can't even think of it. I was just scared about your answer and that's why I avoided you because if the answer is negative, I don't think I can recover ever again. But now I can rest as I know that there might be a time when I can have your love and that's enough for me now."

Jan Di could see the gentle smile on the handsome face of her sunbae. She was missing this smile so much and now this gorgeous smile brought smile to her lips.

She again buried her face in his chest and Ji Hoo closed his arms around her, holding her close to his heart. As her ear was pressed against his chest, she could hear the crazy beating of his heart. Well her heart was beating crazily as well.

She felt Ji Hoo's lips on the crown of her head. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. Ji Hoo felt like staying like this forever.

After a while they broke apart and stared at each other. Jan Di went up on her tip toe and pressed as light as a feather kiss on Ji Hoo's lips. She quickly turned around and sprinted to her room.

Ji Hoo stood there stunned. He never imagined that Jan Di would kiss him consciously. Though the kiss was barely a touch of their lips but still it made him excited and it assured him that he still had a chance to be with her.

* * *

Inside her room Jan Di stood against the closed door. Her chest was rising and falling and she felt breathless. Her face was as red as a ripe tomato. She cupped her face with her hands and thought 'Why did I do that?'

She was surprised that without her realization she had kissed him and she had done it consciously this time. She touched her lips and her face got even warmer. She recalled the night when they kissed again after so long.

Her first kiss with him was really special. Though she had kissed Jun Pyo but she never forgot her first kiss. It was so gentle and it left a sweet feeling in her heart. Her first kiss was with her first love after all and she never regretted it.

Then that night the way they had kissed. Well it wasn't just normal kiss. They had kissed each other as if it wasn't enough. She could see it vividly in her head how she had explored his mouth and he in return hers. They didn't just kiss but also did something else. Well she was the one who had started everything and she was thankful that Ji Hoo had stopped her. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something serious happened that night.

* * *

Ji Hoo went to his room and took his clothes and towel to take a shower. He was feeling very happy and he was grinning like a stupid. After his shower he came out and found Jan Di waiting for him with food.

Ji Hoo came to the table and sat opposite to her. She placed his plate in front of him and said, "Dig in."

Ji Hoo smiled and said, "What about you?"

"I'm also eating." She pointed her plate and Ji Hoo smiled and started to eat. Jan Di watched him eating and went back to eating herself. After the meal Jan Di took both of their plates and went to kitchen.

Ji Hoo found her washing their plates. He offered to wipe the plates and kept them inside the cabinet. After wiping their hands they came out and Ji Hoo saw Jan Di yawning. He smiled.

He stroked her hair and Jan Di looked up upon feeling his hand on her head suddenly. Ji Hoo had a gentle smile on his face. "You must be tired. Go take some rest."

Jan Di nodded. Though she wanted to talk to him some more but she was too tired. So she thought to go to sleep. She said, "What about you, sunbae? Won't you sleep now?"

"Hmm."

"OK, good night."

"Good night."

Though Ji Hoo had a strong urge to kiss her good night but he held himself in check. He didn't want to scare her by rushing. So they parted and went to their respective rooms.

* * *

 **Next morning**

Jan Di woke up when the morning sun caressed her face. Her brows ceased and she opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and found herself in a room which was not her. Then she recalled what happened yesterday.

Grandpa had heard about her family's situation and brought her here and she was currently sleeping in one of Ji Hoo's guestrooms. She smiled when she recalled how they made up last night. She sighed with relief. She looked around and her eyes went as big as a saucer when she saw the time. It was 9:30 am.

She jumped out of the bed and ran out. When she reached the living room she found Ji Hoo sitting on the sofa reading a book. That was a beautiful sight. He looked so handsome and refreshing in the morning. He was wearing his reading glasses. His bangs fell on his forehead.

'Has sunbae always looked good in the morning? Why haven't I noticed it before?' she mused. Then she realized because she was looking at him in a new way now. She hadn't seen it before because she had never tried to notice him before.

Her thoughts were torn when she heard his voice. "Jan Di-yah, you are awake?"

She looked at him and tried to smile. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Hmm…"

"I bet you did." Ji Hoo smiled. Jan Di looked at his smiling face and thought 'Is he teasing me?' His smile broadened and he grinned when he heard the growl of the monster that resided inside Jan Di's stomach. Jan Di blushed with embarrassment.

Ji Hoo closed the book and kept it beside him. He stood up and said, "Jan Di-yah, go, fresh up and come out. I'm preparing your food."

Jan Di sprinted to her room and Ji Hoo smiled at her back.

* * *

Jan Di entered the dining room and found Ji Hoo waiting there with foods. The table was full of dishes. Water came to her mouth.

Ji Hoo pulled her chair for her and beckoned her to have the seat. She sat and he placed a plate full of food in front of her. She was surprised. She looked up, "Sunbae, it's too much."

Ji Hoo just smiled and said, "Just eat." He took a seat opposite to her and encouraged her to eat.

She looked at the foods around her and on her plate. As her stomach was empty she didn't argue much and started eating.

Ji Hoo smiled with satisfaction. He had always enjoyed watching her eating. He looked on at her as she ate. While eating she asked, "Have you eaten, sunbae?"

"Hmm."

"Grandpa will be home early today, huh?"

"Nope, he will be going fishing with one of his friends."

Jan Di stopped eating. So that means they would be all alone in this home. She had never thought of it before but now this thought came to her mind. It's not the first time they would be alone but now the situation was totally different. She was confident that Ji Hoo wouldn't do anything to make her scared and uncomfortable.

But still the image of them both kissing that night came rushing to her mind. Her ears became red and she quickly started to eat again. She berated herself for having these thoughts mentally. As she was eating very fast and shoving everything in her mouth, she choked and started to cough.

Ji Hoo looked at her with confusion when she stopped eating at first and then started to eat with high speed as if the foods would disappear if she didn't hurry up. When she choked and started to cough he got worried and quickly offered the glass of water which was beside him. "Jan Di-yah, slow down!"

She accepted it with a nod of thanks and drank the water. She felt embarrassed at her own immaturity. Surely sunbae was not thinking of it. 'What am I getting so worked up about?' After finishing the water she looked at Ji Hoo and smiled awkwardly. She tried to start a conversation to shove away the thoughts that were disturbing her.

"The foods were delicious. Did you cook them all, sunbae?"

"Yeah, I cooked today and thanks." Ji Hoo replied and a little surprised at her sudden question about food.

She stood up and took her now empty plate to the kitchen to clean it. Ji Hoo was not that stupid. From her behavior he realized that she was conscious of him and she might be thinking of them being alone in this huge house. That thrilled him but being a gentle man that he was, he didn't want to rush anything and scare her. He was well aware that she was still not over Jun Pyo. So he wanted to be patient and he also wanted her to be comfortable around him. The last thing he wanted for her to be scared of him. He could tolerate anything but Jan Di being scared of him… he couldn't tolerate even the idea of it.

"Are you going to the porridge shop today?" Ji Hoo asked from the dining space to make her at ease by conversing with her.

"Yeah," She said loudly from kitchen. She came out and asked, "What about you, sunbae? What is your plan for today?" She cleared the table and Ji Hoo helped her by wiping the table with a cloth.

"Nothing, I just need to go to Su-am Art Center today in the afternoon. Other than that I'm totally free today. By the way, do you need a lift?" he asked hopefully after cleaning the table.

Jan Di considered his offer and she could see his hopeful face. As she didn't have the heart to refuse him she agreed. And it's not that she didn't enjoy his company. She had always liked his company, more than anyone else's even sometimes more than Jun Pyo's she had always felt at ease with him.

* * *

Though they didn't have any class today but Woo Bin came to the F4 lounge as he had left his phone there the day before. When he entered he was shocked to see someone who wasn't supposed to be there.

The F4 leader was playing his video game there. He was pressing his controller with so much force that it stopped working at that point and as it wasn't working anymore. So the impatient Gu Jun Pyo got annoyed and threw it away. "Aish!" When Jun Pyo looked back and found his friend standing behind him a smile automatically came to his face.

"Woo Bin-ah!" Jun Pyo quickly stood up and hugged his friend. Woo Bin smiled and hugged him and slapped his back.

After the hug Woo Bin said, "What a pleasant surprise, Jun Pyo! What are you doing here? When did you come?" He was glad to see his friend as he thought that they wouldn't be seeing Jun Pyo for quite sometimes after their encounter with Kang Hee Soo _that_ night.

"I came yesterday night. Where are others?" he looked around for any sign of the other members if F4.

"We don't have any class today, have you forgot that?" Woo Bin reminded him.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot." Jun Pyo scratched the back of his head. "Then what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"I left my phone here yesterday. So I just came to take it." He showed his phone and asked, "So are you staying?"

"Yeah, I'll be staying for a while but not long." Jun Pyo replied with a stoic face.

"So you are returning to USA?" Woo Bin asked trying to gauge his reaction.

"Hmm, the witch let me off the hook for a while now." Jun Pyo said though he wasn't very happy for that because she had already destroyed everything that needed to be destroyed. But her dogs would not try to drag him from here and there now and he was glad at least for that. "I'll be here till the graduation and then I'll have to leave."

Woo Bin nodded as he knew that it was inevitable. But before Woo Bin could say anything they heard Jae Kyung's voice.

"Jun, You are here?! I've been looking for you the whole school." Jae Kyung said while entering the F4 lounge. She nodded her head at Woo Bin and he gave a subtle nod in return.

"Why are you looking for me?" Jun Pyo asked with irritation.

"Isn't it obvious that I want to be with _my husband?_ And is this the way you talk to _your wife?"_ Jae Kyung asked him getting a hold of his collar.

"Whatever! Just don't follow me everywhere." Jun Pyo wretched her hands from around his shirt collar and stormed out of the lounge.

Jae Kyung looked at his retreating back. She was a little hurt that he was still treating her the same way as before their marriage but she tried to cheer up. 'No! I'll definitely make you fall for me. It's not the time to give up.'

Woo Bin saw their interaction and he couldn't help but felt a little pity for that girl for Jun Pyo's behavior. But he had to say, he was impressed at her determination.

Jae Kyung turned towards Woo Bin and smiled, "How have you been, Woo Bin-ssi?"

"I've been great." He replied coolly and slipped his phone in his pocket.

"Where are the other two?" Jae Kyung looked around like Jun Pyo did.

For a moment Woo Bin thought that Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung were kind of similar. "We don't have any class today. I just came here to take my phone because I left it yesterday." He told her before her asking as he knew that she would ask him the same thing as Jun Pyo did.

Jae Kyung nodded. "I haven't seen Jan Di at school. I've searched all the places at school but she is nowhere. Have you seen her today?"

"She doesn't have any class today as I remember. May be you can find her in porridge shop." Woo Bin informed her and walked towards the door.

She thanked him and left the lounge. Woo Bin walked out as well and texted Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo to inform them about Jun Pyo's arrival.

* * *

After Ji Hoo dropped her to the porridge shop, she entered and found Ga Eul and master arguing over a TV show. She ignored them as it was normal to see them always arguing over something and put on her apron. Ga Eul came to her when she saw her best friend.

"Jan Di-yah, did you talk to Ji Hoo sunbae yesterday?"

Jan Di could see her best friend eagerly waiting for her answer. So she said, "Yeah." She was tying her apron.

"Did you guys make up?" Ga Eul asked curiously as Jan Di had told her about Ji Hoo's confession and implicitly about the incident and their situation.

"Hmm."

"Really? How did it go? You are back to being friends again?" Ga Eul was throwing question after question to her.

When Jan Di was about to say something they heard the bell ringing and both of the girls bowed without even noticing who had entered. Jan Di was thankful to the customer who entered as it stopped Ga Eul from asking her too much questions. But they were shocked to hear a familiar voice.

"Jan Di!"

Both of the girls looked up and found Jae Kyung standing at their shop door with a huge smile on her face.

"Unni!" Jan Di exclaimed.

Jae Kyung came and hugged Jan Di tightly. Jan Di hugged her back and looked around her for any sign of Gu Jun Pyo. Ga Eul was also doing the same. She was a little worried for her best friend. 'Why now? When Jan Di was getting a little better…' After hugging Jan Di Jae Kyung hugged her as well.

When she released them they escorted her to a table and Jae Kyung pulled Jan Di to sit beside her. "I missed you guys so much!" Jae Kyung exclaimed.

"I missed you too, unni." Jan Di felt a little uneasy upon seeing Jae Kyung, not because she didn't want to see her but because she was the wife of her ex. She felt a little stab at her heart when she saw the wedding ring in her ring finger but she tried to ignore it.

Ga Eul took a seat opposite to them and she kept watching her best friend. Ga Eul was giving her the look but Jan Di tried to ignore her looks and tried to give her full attention to Jae Kyung as she was quite fond of the JK heir.

"Unni, weren't you in USA?" Jan Di asked to shift Ga Eul's concentration from her.

"Yeah, I came with Jun last night. We will be staying here till the graduation and then we will have to return though I want to stay with you guys more." Jae Kyung informed her and sighed.

Jan Di's heart throbbed painfully at the name of Jun Pyo. Jae Kyung saw how Jan Di tried to hide her pain upon hearing his name. Jae Kyung felt a little sad for Jan Di as she loved this girl as her friend and little sister. So she quickly changed the topic and talked about something else though it pained her that someone still loved her 'husband' and was in pain. Then she thought that they were together before she came in Jun's life. So she should be able to tolerate at least this and also she was thankful that Jan Di never tried to get Jun Pyo back.

Ga Eul also participated in their conversation and at the end Jae Kyung dragged the two girls with her and took them shopping.

* * *

"You are still here?" Woo Bin asked Jun Pyo when he saw him still in the campus.

"Why? This school is my. Can't I be here?" he asked a little annoyed and looked around as if searching for someone.

"Of course you can. Are you waiting for your wife?" He teased him a little. The F4 fan girls were crowding around them and squealing. And the first time in his life Woo Bin felt a little irritated at their fan girls.

At the reminder of Jae Kyung Jun Pyo looked around him to see if Jae Kyung was anywhere and said, "Why are you talking about the monkey now?" with annoyance.

'Well he is not whining about her not being his wife. A little improvement I guess.' Woo bin thought. "Then why are you still in here if you are not waiting for your _wife_?" Woo Bin emphasized on the word wife as he was enjoying it too much tormenting Jun Pyo.

Jun Pyo's face became stiff as he clinched his jaw and the amused grin of Woo Bin face vanished when he heard his reply.

"I'm here to see Jan Di." Jun Pyo replied calmly.

Woo Bin was known to be the coolest member of F4 as he always kept his cool in every situation but he snapped at that this time. "What did you just say?"

"I'm here to see Jan Di." Jun Pyo repeated and looked at Woo Bin. He was a little surprised to see Woo Bin pissed as he thought that he might help him.

Woo Bin grabbed the crook of Jun Pyo's arm and dragged him to the F4 lounge. Jun Pyo was puzzled at his sudden change of behavior but he let him drag him there.

Inside the lounge Woo Bin forsook Jun Pyo's arm and turned towards him. He crossed his arms across his chest. "You will not see Jan Di."

The tone Woo Bin used annoyed Jun Pyo as if he was the leader. Well, in some ways he was the leader though Jun Pyo didn't want to admit it as he behaved like a stupid sometimes when Woo Bin had to give them lead.

"Why won't I?" Jun Pyo tried to sound annoyed though he was a little surprised at Woo Bin's tone.

"Your _darling_ mother put her through hell. Wasn't it enough already? Or you need to break her some more so that she would never recover?" Woo Bin's tone became louder.

"You are sounding like Ji Hoo now." Jun Pyo shouted.

"Well yeah! At least he always protected her, never hurt her. Now I'm thinking that he is a much better choice for Jan Di than you."

At that Jun Pyo snapped and got a hold of Woo Bin's collar. "What did you just say?" He shouted at his face.

Woo Bin pulled Jun Pyo's hands from his shirt collar and smoothed it. "You have no right to shout or be angry now." Woo Bin said calmly. "If you loved her so much, then why did you go along with the marriage? Why didn't you even try to stop it once?"

For that Jun Pyo had no answer because what Woo Bin said was true. He just balled his fist and looked away. Then he said lamely, "Are you my friend or her?"

"This has nothing to be with whose friend I am but if you must know, I'm your friend. But Jan Di is my friend too and that girl has went through so much for being involve with F4. I don't want her to be in any kind of situation where she will be reminded of her pain."

"You are sounding as if you are her father or a protective brother." Jun Pyo was still very angry as his friends were still accusing him and making it sound like he always caused her just pain. But it was all he could do to protect the girl he loved from his witch mother. Still he was glad that F4 was with her and he could rest assured that F4 would always protect her from every danger even if he wasn't here.

"Do I? Well I don't want to be a father in my age but I'll be glad if she is my sister." Woo Bin informed and left the room leaving a stunned Jun Pyo.

After a while a wry smile came to Jun Pyo's face. 'Guem Jan Di, you have changed every member of F4 and I love you for that. Is it selfish of me for still wanting you though I have already lost you forever? Is it too much to ask if I just want to see you?' Jun Pyo thought painfully. A tear slipped down his cheek but he wiped it quickly.

* * *

Jan Di was exhausted as Jae Kyung was dragging her all around the places and bought her and Ga Eul expensive dresses though they tried to protest. But the JK heir just didn't know when to stop. So they just gave up and let her do whatever she wanted as they knew that she never had any friends. May be she was sympathizing with her.

When Jae Kyung left them she talked with Ga Eul a little and then they parted to go home. May be Ga Eul was also exhausted and that's why she hadn't asked her about Jun Pyo or Ji Hoo. Jan Di was glad for that.

Jan Di came in front of Ji Hoo's front door, not even noticing the familiar black car outside Ji Hoo's house. She put the bags down and pulled out the key from her pocket which Ji Hoo had given her this morning. She put it inside the keyhole and opened the door.

She took her bags and walked inside but froze at the entrance of living room when she found Jun Pyo sitting on the sofa. Her bags slipped out of her hands and fell on the floor. As she was with Jae Kyung and heard that they would be staying till the graduation so she knew that at some point she would see him but she didn't expect to see him at Ji Hoo's place.

"Gu Jun Pyo…"

Jun Pyo was shocked as well to see her there at Ji Hoo's place at that time. He came to visit Ji Hoo and wanted to talk to his best friend. Though he was dying to see her, he never thought that he would see her there today.

He stood up and murmured, "Guem Jan Di…"

* * *

Ji Hoo got the text from Woo Bin after he dropped her at porridge shop. He felt uneasy at the news. He knew as Jun Pyo would be staying till graduation Jan Di and Jun Pyo would meet and that was inevitable. What he was most afraid of was that Jan Di's wounds would open again and he hated to see it.

As if that wasn't enough. He got a text from Gu Jun Pyo a while ago saying, _"I want to meet you. I'll be at your home in the evening."_

Ji Hoo was distracted and was in his own world when he felt his phone vibrate. 'Jan Di!' She left a message asking what he wanted to eat as she wanted to cook tonight.

"Shit!" Ji Hoo took his coat and quickly strode towards the exit of Su-am Art Center to go home as quickly as possible. 'I need to stop them from meeting today.'

He got on his car and drove home as fast as he could. After getting down from car he ran towards his home. He thrust opened the door and entered. He quickly walked towards the living room. 'Please let me protect her from any heartache.'

When he came across the living room and saw Jan Di and Jun Pyo there his heart dropped. 'Sorry otter, I couldn't protect you from heartache today.' He murmured in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I was supposed to update BOFAS but I got really excited and started writing this instead. I'm glad and very thankful for the reviews. They encourage me a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Gu Jun Pyo…"

"Guem Jan Di…"

Both Jun Pyo and Jan Di stood there shocked to see each other – eyes locked. Jan Di dropped the bags from her hands. There stood her ex who was married to Jae Kyung now. Her eyes caught his wedding ring which was shinning in his ring finger of his left hand. Her heart throbbed painfully. She looked down and blinked her eyes in search for words to say something. Nothing was coming to her blank mind as her word stock had deserted her at the moment. Finally she thought to greet him normally.

"Hello Gu Jun Pyo, how are you?" Jan Di tried to smile at him. She retrieved the fallen bags from the ground and entered the room as she was standing at the door and was rooted there because of the shock of seeing him there. She cursed herself inside as her voice was not as strong as she wanted it to sound but she just prayed that Jun Pyo wouldn't notice.

When Jun Pyo saw the love of his life at Ji Hoo's living room door, his heart stopped beating for a moment. There was so much emotions swirling around his heart and he controlled himself from going to her and crushing her in his arms. He almost could feel the prick of tears of joy in the back of his eyes upon seeing her but he didn't let it fall. He felt like he was seeing her after a long time.

When he heard her voice after these days and could see her his broken heart felt at ease and he realized the most painful thing of his miserable life. _He wouldn't be able to love anyone else ever except this girl standing in front of him whom he would never get as he had already lost her forever._ He closed his eyes to say a silent prayer to thank God for giving him this chance to at least see her and talk to her.

"I'm fine. How have you been?" Jun Pyo tried to sound normal. He forced himself to talk without just staring at her.

"I've… I've been fine too." Jan Di felt very awkward as they both were trying to talk to each other formally but failing miserably. Jan Di deliberately turned around and put the bags in her hands on the table.

Jun Pyo watched her and he finally thought to talk to her like he used to do as he was unable be talk to her formally. She wasn't a stranger in his life after all, right?

"I missed you." Jun Pyo said without realizing that it slipped out of his mouth but he knew that what he said was truth.

Jan Di was purposely facing her back to him when she was keeping the bags on the table but when she heard Jun Pyo's confession she froze. 'Why are you saying this to me now, Gu Jun Pyo? Why are you doing this to me?'

When Jan Di didn't face him or even didn't move a muscle he again tried tentatively as he wasn't sure of her reaction now, "Jan Di…"

But Jan Di didn't let him say anything more. She turned towards him and said in a cheerful tone, "You know, today I met Jae Kyung unni. She suddenly appeared at the door of out porridge shop. She dragged me and Ga Eul to go shopping with her. We had a great time." Jan Di tried to sound cheerful and forced a laugh. She prayed in her mind 'Please don't say anything like before Gu Jun Pyo.'

Jun Pyo opened his mouth to say something but before Jun Pyo could say anything she again said, "When have you come, Jun Pyo? Ji Hoo sunbae is still not home. He will be here at any moment though."

"Yeah, I know. I called him before coming."

Jan Di nodded and searched for something to say more. She looked around the room. Jun Pyo was a little surprised at her sudden change of behavior but he guessed he knew why but didn't mention it.

Suddenly Jan Di said, "Would you like to have some tea?" Even before getting his answer she started to walk towards the kitchen.

Jun Pyo said, "Sure." Even though she didn't hear him as she had gone to the kitchen already. Jun Pyo sat down on the sofa and wrung his hands.

Jan Di came back with the tray of tea cups and kettle. She knelt on the floor in front of the table opposite to Jun Pyo as she didn't want to sit beside him on the sofa. She began making tea silently giving her full attention to the tea.

Jun Pyo was searching for words to say as he looked around absently noting that there were no photos, even not a single photo of Seo Hyun in Ji Hoo's living room where there used to be a large photo of her there on the wall. He looked back at Jan Di who was stirring the tea as if her life depended on it. He wanted to hear her voice more. Suddenly something came to his mind as he looked at the digital clock on the wall. It was quarter to 9.

"Jan Di, what are you doing in Ji Hoo's home? He is not here and shouldn't you be home right now?" He couldn't help but asked. He felt uneasy when he recalled what Ji Hoo said him at his wedding night.

 _"I'll make her fall in love with me."_

Jan Di stopped stirring the cup of tea as she felt uneasy, even a little guilty though she didn't know why at his sudden question. Slowly she looked up and found Jun Pyo staring at her for her answer. Then she thought that there was nothing for her to feel guilty. She wasn't betraying him as he was already married to someone else.

Her thoughts were broken when Jun Pyo again said, "Guem Jan Di…"

Jan Di directly looked at his eyes and said, "I'm staying here right now." She began stirring the second cup. She didn't bother to explain him the reason of her staying here as she felt it wasn't necessary for him to know.

"Why?" Jun Pyo asked as he was feeling irritated by that. He tried to sound nonchalant but couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice.

After finishing stirring both cups she said, "You _don't_ need to know the reason." Her reply was rather sharper than she intended.

Jun Pyo felt insulted by her reply, the way she said it. So without thinking twice he said, "Yeah, I don't _need_ to know why you are staying at _his_ place now. It's not been even a month and you have already started living with him – another man. Have you ever _really_ loved me?" Jun Pyo fumed, not caring what it would do this to her.

Jan Di was taking her steaming cup of tea to her lips but she stopped when she heard what Jun Pyo said. She was stricken by his accusation and the cup slipped down her hands on the table splashing the tea on the process which they both ignored. She looked at him with shocked and hurtful eyes. She could feel tears rapidly feeling her eyes.

Jan Di felt like her heart just shattered into pieces. She tried hard to control her tears but they still came out streaming down her cheeks. She was immobilized and couldn't say anything as she felt like someone had just stabbed her right into her heart.

'Is this really the man with whom I fell in love? Even I lost the most precious thing in my life-swimming, the dream I had from my childhood, only for him. I even went to Macau - just to see that he was OK, just to hear his voice as he didn't even bother to contact me for so long. I tolerated so much of his mother's wrath and fought just to be with him and he is asking me if I have ever loved him?'

Jan Di wanted to say something but his cruel words had stricken her so hard that even if she tried she could talk back to him as her vocal cord seemed stopped working at that moment.

Jun Pyo was not aware of what he was saying or how it would affect her or maybe he just didn't care. He was about to say more but before that they heard Ji Hoo's voice.

* * *

After getting Jan Di message Ji Hoo didn't waste his time. He quickly left the Su-am Art Center but he couldn't reach home early because there was traffic in the road which was unusual at that time and he was getting impatient as the time passed.

When he reached home he ran inside, he didn't know how he got there. But when he reached the living room he heard the last part what Jun Pyo just said to her and without even looking at her face he knew what was happening inside her heart. He could almost hear her heart breaking into uncountable pieces.

His knuckle got white as he clenched his fists. His eyes got red with fury. How _dare_ he say something like that to the woman he loved so much, whom Jun Pyo had already hurt so much and seemed like that _wasn't_ enough for him as he had come and again hurt her.

But Yoon Ji Hoo had vowed to never let her get hurt again and he would do about everything in his power to ensure that. Before Jun Pyo opened his mouth again and said something cruel, he called Jun Pyo's name to get his attention.

Both Jun Pyo and Jan Di turned their heads and found Ji Hoo standing at the living room door slightly out of breath as he had ran there. Ji Hoo looked at them both and then fixed his eyes on Jan Di who quickly wiped her tears upon seeing him standing there. Ji Hoo entered the room still looking at her. Jan Di bit her lower lip and tried so hard but still tears of pain streamed down her cheeks – unstoppable.

He reached to her and cupped her cheeks. His thumbs wiped the tears from her eyes, ignoring the glare that Jun Pyo was directing at him. Upon seeing her firefighter Jan Di felt weak kneed with relief and felt like her heart would burst at any moment, she looked up at him through her tear drenched eyes and said in a broken whisper, "Sunbae… I… I… I'm going inside!" And she turned around and rushed to her room as she couldn't bear standing there anymore. They heard the sound of her door closing.

Yoon Ji Hoo looked after her. He wanted to go after her because he wanted to console her and hold her in his arms as Jun Pyo had done the _great_ job of tearing open the wounds of her heart again which he was trying to bandage with his love. His blood was boiling in his veins and he held himself with too much effort without beating the hell out of Jun Pyo and throwing him out of his house.

Ji Hoo tried to calm himself and control his anger by taking deep breaths and releasing air through his nose. He wanted Jun Pyo to leave quickly so that he could go and check on Jan Di. He knew very well what was happening behind that closed door courtesy to his best friend's 'smart - no - stupid mouth'. So he turned towards Jun Pyo and asked coldly, "What are you doing here, Jun Pyo?"

"I - I came to see you." Jun Pyo replied and looked away as he was still very angry at her and his best friend. He was heaving and trying to control his anger as well. He wanted to know the reason of Jan Di's staying here but he had the feeling that Ji Hoo wouldn't say him either at the very moment as he had made her cry and suddenly he felt guilty for doing so to her as it just registered in his mind that he had again hurt her with his careless words. Their long time friendship had taught him at least this. His guilt feeling increased when he recalled what he had just said to her. He winced inwardly when he realized that his words were very harsh because he knew very well that Jan Di had _truly_ loved him and there was _no_ doubt about it and now when he had just wanted to talk to her, he hurt her again. Why did he always hurt the woman whom he loved the most in this world?

Ji Hoo put his left hand into his pocket and said, "You got to see me. Now leave. I'm sure you know where the door is." He gestured his right hand towards the front door.

The hostility in Ji Hoo's voice left Jun Pyo no room to say anything but he was Jun Pyo after all. So ignoring what Ji Hoo said he asked the question which was the cause of all these, "Why is Jan Di staying here?"

"Why do you care?" Ji Hoo looked at the other direction not really wanting him to know.

"Because I still love her damnit!" Jun Pyo shouted. His anger came back. Wasn't it obvious? Why was Ji Hoo asking the obvious?

"Yeah, I just saw how you _treat_ the _woman_ you _love."_ Ji Hoo shot back. He wouldn't back off this time.

Enraged Jun Pyo strode towards Ji Hoo and threw a punch at him. As Ji Hoo more or less expected, he dodged it and from the force of his own punch Jun Pyo lost his balance and fell on the ground.

If the situation was normal, Ji Hoo might have laughed at the look of Jun Pyo's face but it was not. So he proffered his hand out reluctantly but Jun Pyo slapped it away and stood up himself. Ji Hoo sighed resignedly and put his hand back in his pocket. He was really in no mood of fighting with Jun Pyo. So he said calmly, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jun Pyo. Please leave now." He didn't wait for Jun Pyo's respond and started to walk towards the room in which Jan Di was residing right now.

"What did I do wrong? I just loved her with everything I have and wanted to protect her from my witch mother. She threatened me that she would hurt her, so I had no other choice but to marry monkey. What could I do, Ji Hoo-yah?"

Ji Hoo stopped upon hearing the hopelessness and pain in his friend's voice and for a moment he felt a pang in his chest for his best friend. He turned around and found Jun Pyo standing few feet away from him with bloodshot eyes.

Ji Hoo walked back towards him and stopped in front of him. "I know Jun Pyo-ah but I can't stand it when she is this much hurt. She has suffered enough. I know you love her but if you want her to be free from this pain, you need to let her go. Moreover you are already married now. So, it's impossible for you to be with her now. If you come to her, it will just elevate her pain and she might never be able to recover. I hope you won't want that."

Jun Pyo was about to say something but Ji Hoo interrupted him saying, "I know you think that it's impossible for you as I have thought the same thing when _that_ woman left me but I've gotten over her. So I want you to at least think about it… at least for her." Ji Hoo gave his shoulder a light squeeze and turned to go find Jan Di.

Jun Pyo was left alone there. He looked after his friend and watched his retreating back. When Ji Hoo was out of his sight, he turned and walked out of Ji Hoo's house.

* * *

Jan Di had changed into her PJs. She was thinking back what Jun Pyo told her and felt the same tearing pain again in her chest. Her eyes overflowed again and at that time she heard a knock at her door.

"Jan Di-yah! Are you sleeping?" Came Ji Hoo's soft voice.

She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and went to open her door. After opening it she found her firefighter standing there with a tray of foods in his hands.

He took in the sight in front of him. She was wearing her salmon colored PJs. Her eyes were red rimmed and it pained him that she had been crying alone. But her red nose and red rimmed eyes still made her enchantingly adorable to him nonetheless. He yearned to hug her right there and then to take away all her pain but the tray in his hands was obstructing him from doing so.

Upon seeing the food in his hands she felt guilty. She was the one was who was supposed to cook tonight but after her 'encounter' with Jun Pyo she had rushed to her room and locked herself in there and had forgotten about cooking.

As if hearing her thoughts Ji Hoo said, "It's OK Jan Di-yah. You can cook tomorrow if you want but now can I come in?" He asked as they were standing at her door.

"Oh, uh… Sure." She flushed and stammered feeling embarrassed at her stupidity. Ji Hoo just smiled affectionately at her and brought the food inside and sat on Jan Di's bed.

Jan Di came and sat opposite to him in front of the food. Among all of the foods she saw a stake of pancakes and looked up at Ji Hoo. "Sunbae, pancakes…"

"Hmm… My pancakes are the best, you know? Now eat." He had already cut the pancakes into pieces and covered them with serum. He took a small piece with a fork and forced it into her mouth. Jan Di was shocked more surprised at that but then giggled finally - a genuine one for the first time that night. She took another fork from the tray and picked another piece of pancake and held it up to Ji Hoo's mouth urging him to open up.

Ji Hoo was mildly surprised but he took the piece and chewed on it. They fed each other and for a moment Jan Di forgot about everything that happened a while ago. After the supper they took the soiled plates to the kitchen and Jan Di insisted that she cleaned them as he had cooked.

Ji Hoo let her do what she wanted and watched her cleaning the plates silently. After wiping them she placed them in the cabinet. Watching her moving in his kitchen warmed his heart. He mused what it would be like if they were…

Ji Hoo's thoughts were broken when he felt Jan Di's touch on his arm. He looked at her as she asked, "What were you thinking, sunbae?"

"Nothing, just thinking things…"

They both exited the kitchen. Jan Di was about to go to her room but Ji Hoo called her, "Jan Di-yah."

She turned towards him and Ji Hoo said, "I have composed a new song... Would you like to hear it?"

Jan Di's eyes lit up. She loved Ji Hoo's compositions and his songs as well. So she agreed and they went to his study where his piano was and Ji Hoo sat on the seat. He pulled her arm and made her sit beside him.

Jan Di sat there beside him and Ji Hoo's fingers started to flying on the keys of his black piano and a haunted melody filled the room. It was the song on which he had been working on when he was avoiding her. Then Ji Hoo started singing with the melody and Jan Di listened to the lyric. She felt touched as the lyric was wonderful but she was sure of one thing – this lyric strongly told her that it was about her and Ji Hoo's situation and she felt her heart speeding up at his confession in it and his love for her.

For a moment she forgot everything around her and was absorbed in the beautiful song. She felt his feelings in it and she forgot about the sad moment with Jun Pyo a while ago. She was still in daze even when Ji Hoo had stopped singing and turned towards her to know what she thought of the song and how it was as he was quite uncertain and hesitant to sing it to her at that time but thought to do so to at least distract her from the earlier heart aching situation.

Jan Di looked at him and found him holding his breath to hear how was the song and what she thought of it which almost made her smile. She turned towards him and said, "It's beautiful, sunbae. How do you do that?" she tilted her head to the side which Ji Hoo found very cute.

"What?" He asked even though he knew what she meant.

"Compose so beautiful songs." Jan Di replied as if it was obvious and she didn't understand why he was asking it to her.

Ji Hoo merely smiled with his lips but his eyes did. He put his right hand on his heart and gave a short bow. Jan Di smiled at that.

Jan Di stood up and was about to go to her room but she felt Ji Hoo's hand on her shoulder. She turned and found him staring at her with an unfathomable look. She couldn't keep her eyes on him for long and looked down.

"… Are you... OK?" Ji Hoo asked finally.

"Y – Yeah, w - why won't I?" Jan Di cursed herself for stammering as everything came back to her what she forgot a while ago or at least tried to and she wished Ji Hoo wouldn't have asked her but she knew that he was worried about her. So she wanted to fake it that she was alright though she doubted that she could fool Ji Hoo by that.

"Jan Di-yah, look at me." Ji Hoo's low voice was gentle yet compelling.

Jan Di hesitated but still looked up at the chocolate brown eyes which seemed to see right through her façade or whatever front she put on.

Ji Hoo's hand came up and he cupped her cheek and her lips started trembling. "I'm really OK, sunbae-" She couldn't even say anything more steadily as her eyes began to fill with tears and she quickly buried her face in his chest.

Ji Hoo held the shaking girl in his arms and held her there in the warmth of his chest. As she started to lean into him more but to her surprise he broke the hug and took her hand.

Jan Di looked up at him quizzically as she was not done yet and her tears were not stopping either but she thought Ji Hoo might be tired of consoling her which brought even more tears in her eyes blurring her vision.

* * *

When she leaned into him more he thought that the middle of the door was not a right place as his back hit the door frame as well as the sharp edge of the opened door hit his shoulder which was pressed against the outer surface of his right shoulder. As the position was not comfortable and he wanted to hold her properly and give her his full attention he pulled her in his arms length.

He could see Jan Di's confused and somewhat hurt look, maybe she thought that he didn't want to hug her. So Ji Hoo quickly led her to his room which was the closest from his study door where they were standing and sat on his bed dragging the still crying girl with him and again enclosed her in his arms. 'Much better now.'

Jan Di was crying silently but when she again felt his arms around her, she felt relieved that he still wanted to hug her but that didn't stay long as her relief was quickly overtaken by her pain and over flowed her eyes.

Ji Hoo's heart wrenched painfully when he heard her heart breaking sob. His arms tightened around her automatically. She sank deeper into him and tightened her arms around him to the point he gasped for air as it became difficult to breathing but he didn't say anything, just held her there.

After a while her sob lessened and he gently pulled her out of his arms to see her face. She looked up at him like a little child and wiped the tears from her face. They stared at each other for a long time. And he started to lean towards her. Jan Di's eyes went a little wide but she stayed still, didn't move an inch.

When Ji Hoo's bangs touched hers and their lips were mere inches away, Ji Hoo paused to see if there was any resistance from Jan Di. Finding none and seeing her closed eyes he again leaned forward and touched her soft pink lips with his warm ones. He moved his lips over hers and found her responding in return.

His heart filled with sheer joy and he was thankful that she had stopped crying. He had actually wanted it to be a comforting kiss. So he deliberately kept it chaste, not entering her mouth and exploring it though he was dying to do so.

When Jan Di felt Ji Hoo's soft lips touching hers her eyes closed as if she was waiting for it. When she felt his lips moving over hers she realized that she needed this consoling kiss of Ji Hoo's and so she responded in turn.

Their lips moved over each other's and they exchanged the sweet kiss. When the kiss ended he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. After that Jan Di buried her flushed face in Ji Hoo's chest. Ji Hoo was thankful that she didn't sprint to her room after it ended. He held her close to his chest, his heart beat was irregular.

Jan Di was not crying anymore. She was feeling much better now. While staying in his chest she could hear his heart beat very clearly as her ear was just above his heart. So she listened to it.

The wonder girl realized something at that moment which was shocking even to her. She loved Ji Hoo's hugs more than anyone else's even… even more than _Jun_ _Pyo's_. Though she loved his hugs as well, she never felt this safe, this cherished in his arms. It felt _so_ _right_ as if she had the _right_ to be held in his arms and Ji Hoo had the _right_ to hold her like that.

His heart beat was also very soothing to her ear. It had become regular now from its earlier irregular beating. She listened to it and felt very sleepy against it as Ji Hoo was rocking her gently in his arms.

When Ji Hoo heard her cute snorting after few minutes he smiled and sighed with relief. He thought that things would get awkward after the kiss but it didn't and he was more than thankful for that. He pulled the sleeping girl from his chest and deposited her head very carefully on his pillow.

He ran his fingers through her ebony hair and smiled wryly. It was becoming a habit - her sleeping in his arms though he didn't mind a least bit, quite the opposite. Her sleeping face looked so cute and he had the maddening urge to touch it. So he ran the back of his fingers along her soft rosy cheek.

Jan Di moved a little in her sleep and Ji Hoo thought to move his hand away from her cheek as he didn't fancy waking her up. So he took his hand from her cheek and before he could take his hand away Jan Di's hand shot up and she took his hand under her cheek and held it there.

For a moment he thought if she was awake but after passing few minutes and when he was confirm that she was fast asleep, he tried again. But she had his hand securely held under her left cheek and her right hand was holding onto it.

Ji Hoo didn't try anymore and he looked upon the sleeping girl, admiring her features taking note of every little detail. Her shiny hair that was on her forehead and side of her cheek, her cute little face, her delicate eye brows, her nose – unconsciously noting the little mole at the left ridge of it, her shapely ear which could be seen through her hair though it was partially covered by it and finally his eyes landed on her rosy pink lips.

He knew that she always belittled herself about being ugly but he could never agree with her. Did she know how much he loved her shiny hair which she never gave much attention and always longed to run his fingers through them, did she know how much he longed to kiss those delicate brows whenever a frown itched itself between her forehead to smooth it away, did she know how cute her little nose was, did she know how much he longed to take the lobe of her ear into his mouth and suck on it whenever he recalled it adorned by little jewelry which she wore in rare occasions, did she knew how much he loved those rosy lips and always wanted to feel them against his, did she know how beautiful she was and how much he loved her and cherished her, did she know – he huffed, breathing hard. "I'm demented." He finally said to himself.

He lied down on the bed facing Jan Di as she was still holding onto his hand rather possessively and his mind was imagining things but quickly he stopped himself before it went too far. He forced his mind to go blank. He looked at the peacefully sleeping girl on his right side who was obviously unaware on his inner torment and sighed. This was gonna be a long night…

* * *

Jun Pyo was preparing for bed. He didn't even notice Jae Kyung who had exited the bathroom clad in her night gown and was making her way towards the bed as he was thinking about what Ji Hoo had told him. He knew if he thought rationally then what Ji Hoo said was the right thing to do – give up on Jan Di. But he couldn't even think of that. How could he forget the only woman he loved with his whole heart?

He knew he was hurting her but he couldn't help it and he again felt ashamed of his behavior – the way he had treated her a while ago. He himself felt so hurt when he thought it from the other perspective. The threads of his thoughts were cut when he heard Jae Kyung's voice.

"Jun!"

But he barely looked at her, still thinking.

"Can't you at least look at me for once?" There was a hurt note in her voice. But he was not in the mood to talk to her and tried to ignore her. As she didn't move from in front of him he sighed resignedly.

"What?" He looked at her and asked with indignation.

Jae Kyung felt a little happy that finally he looked up at her but still felt the little stab of hurt as there was no love in there for her in those distance eyes – well there was but _not_ for her. But she shook her head inwardly and said to herself not to lose hope.

She smiled and said him about her all days activity after sitting beside him on the bed – too close to Jun Pyo but he slide a little to his left to put some space between them which Jae Kyung noticed but didn't say anything. He halfheartedly listened to her but his ears perked up whenever she mentioned Jan Di's name.

Too tired to listen more Jun Pyo said her to go to bed as the both needed to be present in the next morning's meeting and lied on his side not even looking at her.

Jae Kyung watched her husband with longing and hurt in her eyes. After they went to USA she had tried to seduce his many times by wearing sexy lingerie, attempted to kiss and touch him but he never showed any interest and that hurt her hard. Even though they share the same bed Jun Pyo had always kept his distance from her never tried to touch her.

The pain in her heart increased every time when she saw him keeping his distance and not even talking to her. Honestly, couldn't she at least hope to be talked to in a friendly manner? OK, scratch that, couldn't he at least talk to her as a human?

She sighed knowing she needed to do many things to win his heart after all. She lied down on her side and turned towards Jun Pyo whose back was facing her. She reached her right hand towards him to touch his back but when it was just about to touch him she retreated back her hand.

She turned to the other side and tried to sleep, deliberately thinking about work to distract herself from thinking about her husband.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

Jan Di woke up when she felt that she was sleeping on something which was rising and falling. She ignored it and tried to sleep as she felt warm where she was sleeping and so she snuggled close. But she then felt that someone's breath was fanning her bangs. She opened her eyes with an effort and could see a white T – shirted chest against her ear which was rising and falling evenly. She panicked first and looked up to see who it was and finally found her firefighter soundly sleeping there holding her. She relaxed immediately but tried to put some space between them.

But she found resistance as Ji Hoo's arm was draped around her waist which didn't let her move. So she lied on his chest again. She was now running her hand on his T-shirt front without her knowledge what it was doing to him and without even realizing that the action actually woke him up.

Jan Di was thinking about how they ended up in the same bed and to be specific in Ji Hoo's bed. She recalled crying in his arms and then the sweet kiss that they exchanged which made her cheeks red with color. After that he had hugged her again and that might be the time when she had fallen asleep. But why was sunbea here?

"You awake, Jan Di?" Jan Di was a little startled to hear his voice which sounded deeper as he had just woken up from sleep.

"Y – Yeah," She tentatively looked up and found him looking down at her with a tender smile. For a moment she forgot about everything she was thinking when she saw his gorgeous smile. His hair was a bit messy and he looked sexy that way. Jan Di blushed at his intense gaze which was fixed at her. She squirmed a little.

"Is anything on your mind, otter?" Ji Hoo asked her, enjoying the blush which crept up her face making her enchanting even more.

"Umm… That is… Sunbae, why are we in the same bed?" she cringed at her own question and her blush deepened due to embarrassment.

Ji Hoo pulled his arm from around her and let her lie on the pillow beside his. He lifted himself on his elbow and leaned his head against his palm. He regarded her and he knew that she was embarrassed. But he couldn't help tease her a little. "Why do you think?" he asked her with a serious face looking down at her.

Jan Di gulped. She had a flash back of the last time she did something on Jun Pyo's wedding day and started to panic again. 'Have I done something like that again?' But she couldn't recall a thing.

Ji Hoo was looking at her and upon seeing the panicky look of her face he thought that he shouldn't have said that. So to relax her he said, "You have nothing to worry. You just fell asleep in my arms and then I lied you down here but you were holding onto my hand tightly. So I had no other choice but to stay here. I might have fallen asleep after that."

With tacit agreement they didn't mention about the kiss which they exchanged last night, may be they both were a little shy about it.

He offered her a smile. Jan Di released her breath which she didn't realize that she was holding and smiled back at him the one he loved most.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello...**

 **Been a while, huh? I was very busy and my big exam is coming in May. So I have been studying crazily and haven't got the chance to update any chapter. So here it is...**

 **Thanks for the reviews and take care everyone. I might not be able to update very often now but will try when I get the time.**

* * *

Jae Kyung was walking in the Shinwa campus, searching for her husband who had disappeared suddenly though he was beside her just a while ago. When she reached F4 lounge she was shocked when she saw something. It didn't look _real_.

Jan Di was sitting on the leather sofa and Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo were sitting on her both sides. If they were just normally sitting there it wouldn't have freaked her out this much but she found them both sitting awfully close to her. They both had put their arms around her shoulders from both sides almost crushing her between them.

Ji Hoo leaned in and gave her a kiss on her eye and cheek as her eyes fluttered close and Jun Pyo was kissing her hand. Then he kissed her shoulder blade. And the most shocking thing was when both of them were showering Jan Di with their _affection_ for her none of them seemed to mind other, not even a least bit. Even Jan Di looked like she was enjoying it as she was giggling and gave them both a peck on their lips.

Jae Kyung looked in horror. She was so shocked that she stood there frozen and no words came out of her mouth. When Jan Di gave them both a peck on their lips Jae Kyung snapped as she couldn't take it anymore. " **Jan** **Di** , _what_ do you _think_ you are doing!?"

The three of them turned at her when they heard her voice. The funny thing was none of them looked least bit ashamed or embarrassed. On the contrary, Jan Di's eyes lit up upon seeing her there. She cheerfully asked, "Unni, when did you come?" She stood up and almost bounced towards her. she looked like she was floating in the air.

Jae Kyung looked at the girl in front of her with disbelief who was glowing and bursting with happiness. 'Is this the _same_ girl that I know?' Jae Kyung didn't understand. So she went straight to the point. "What were you _doing_ just now?" she demanded as she was angry and confused pretty much about the whole thing. She looked at the guys.

Jun Pyo was sitting there relaxed and he had draped his arm around the back of the sofa where Ji Hoo had picked up a book from the table and was reading it. Jae Kyung was speechless at their lack of concern and then she turned to Jan Di, "…with both of them?"

"Oh!" Jan Di blushed, not ashamed at all and bit down on her lip with a hint of a smile. She looked back at the guys who were looking at her with love in their eyes.

Jae Kyung then turned to Jun Pyo who was looking at Jan Di and ignoring her completely. Jae Kyung walked towards Jun Pyo, "Jun, what are you doing here? Let's go home." She tried to catch his arm and then pulled him up to go with her but he pulled his arm back from her and walked passed her as if there was nothing. He went to Jan Di. He hugged her from the back and gave her a kiss on her cheek who blushed like mad and smiled at him shyly.

"What's _happening_ in here? Yoon Ji Hoo, what's happening here!? Why are you not saying anything?" Jae Kyung turned towards Ji Hoo and demanded. Her frustration at peak and her anxiety increased with each passing second.

"You already can see what's happening. Why are you bothering to ask?" He replied while turning the page of the book he was reading without looking up. She was shocked at his attitude the most and lack of concern. She had thought at least he was the rational one among them but seemed like she had misunderstood him. They were behaving as if it was so natural, as if nothing was wrong.

Jae Kyung howled and wrenched Jun Pyo away from Jan Di. "Jun, _what_ do you think you are doing with Jan Di, when you are already _married_ to me?" She emphasized the word 'married' to get some sense in him as he was behaving weirdly.

"I don't give a _damn_ about this marriage." He looked away folding his arms. He looked disturbed as if she had intruded here.

Jae Kyung felt so hurt at his careless words. Well it's not like she was hearing something new but it still hurt every time whenever he said something like that. Tears were trying to come out but she held them in. She turned and looked back at Jan Di helplessly, "Jan Di-yah?"

Jan Di put a hand on her shoulder. "Unni, I know you are a little shocked but as you can see I still love Gu Jun Pyo-"

"Then what about Ji Hoo?" Jae Kyung stretched her arm towards Ji Hoo pointing him with her index finger. He looked up from the book he had been reading upon hearing his name.

Jan Di turned towards Ji Hoo and smiled sweetly. "I love him too. I love them _both_ actually and they both understood me. So _now_ I'm dating them _both_." Her eyes sparkled as she spoke. Jan Di held out her hand towards Ji Hoo. He kept the book on the coffee table and walked towards her with a smile. When he neared her, he caught her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

Jun Pyo also came from where he was standing and stood on the other side of her. The three of them stood together and Jan Di hugged both of their arms. The three of them smiled and looked at Jae Kyung happily as if they were all happy together.

Jae Kyung said, "No…"

"No…!" she screamed and shot up. When she opened her eyes and looked at her side she could see Jun Pyo sitting beside her with an annoyed but concerned look. "Monkey, did you have a bad dream?" He took the glass from the side table and gave it to her.

Jae Kyung didn't say anything. She took the glass from him, drank the water and thanked Jun Pyo.

"You OK?" Jun Pyo asked.

Without saying anything Jae Kyung just stared at him. Her eyes were getting moist. She was looking at him trying to convince herself that he was here right now beside her. She reached for his hand and clutched at it tightly. At first Jun Pyo thought to shake it off but something in her eyes stopped him. So he let her hold it for a while.

As she wasn't saying anything, Jun Pyo said, "OK, I think you are fine now. Go to sleep. We need to get up early tomorrow." He lied down on his side and covered himself with the blanket.

Jae Kyung kept staring at him a little longer and then she lied on her side with a thud. 'What was that about? I actually saw Jan Di dating them both at the same time and they agreed to it!? I must be going crazy.' She shook her head, covered herself and tried to sleep.

* * *

Jun Pyo got up early this morning as he needed to go to office early today. Jae Kyung too as she was the one who had to do the presentation. She was a little nervous as it was her very first one. It's not that she didn't know what to do or how. She was also a little nervous after her weird dream of last night.

She had already worked with her father sometimes before her marriage and joined some of his meetings though all of them were forced. She refused every time as she really didn't like to get involved in business but she couldn't get rid of it no matter what. Whenever she tried to hide from them by going off somewhere, her father always sent his men to capture her as if she was some kind of thief who was trying to run away stealing their precious possession. _Yeah,_ possession or commodity, she was never treated as their daughter and she was glad that her parents were less cruel than Jun Pyo's mom. Though she had her own bodyguards with her all those times, they were helpless when the _order_ came from her father and she hated that so much. In that case she was same as Jun Pyo.

Now she was glad that ' _the_ _business'_ was the source of their meeting. Without business involvement she might have never been able to meet Jun Pyo. Though he didn't love her, she had no regrets in her life as she had found someone very _special_ to her because of it. She didn't know if she would ever be able to get him love her but she would try her best to make him look at her someday. Now the whole world knew that he was _her_ husband and that was enough for now and her only consolation knowing no one would try to steal him away from her. Well the _person_ who was capable of doing so would never try that and she was confident about it. So she tried to relax and dismissed her thought about that stupid dream. Now when she thought about it, it seemed kinda funny and an impossible notion which could never happen in reality. And she knew her husband and Ji Hoo. They were not those type of guys who would share their woman.

She looked back at her husband from across the room who was getting dressed silently. He had been silent all this time. Well, it's not like he talked to her a lot but it was like he wasn't aware of her presence in the room. It looked like he was thinking about something very seriously. She thought if he was thinking about the meeting or something else. Though she wanted to ask, she stopped herself. If he didn't talk to her or ignore her now, she would be hurt again and it might affect her presentation. So for now she thought to think of something else to take her mind off her husband.

She turned towards the mirror and began to comb her hair after getting dressed in a white shirt and pencil skirt and did a little make up. She wasn't someone who liked or cared to do this kind of things much but after meeting Jun Pyo she always took extra care of her looks and appearance though people always said her beautiful even when she didn't wear any make up.

She always wished for him to look at her with eyes filled with love. Then she sighed upon realizing the fact that she was _again_ thinking of her husband though just now she decided to think of something else. How much she tried her thoughts always came to him as her world now revolved around him.

In front of her she could see her beloved husband through the mirror who was tightening the knot of his tie. She kept staring at him for a little while and then sighed again; stood up. When she turned and walked towards the bed to take her purse as she had kept it there before getting dressed. She collided with Jun Pyo who had just finished getting dressed and was coming from there.

The collision pulled him out of the trance he was in. "Ouch!" Jun Pyo looked at Jae Kyung who was rubbing her forehead. He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first that morning.

"Monkey, what are you doing here? Get out of my way!" he pushed her to the side and walked passed her towards the door. In mid way he stopped and looked back at her who was silently walking towards him after taking her purse from the bed. Something felt strange to Jun Pyo as he watched her coming towards him. She didn't say anything or didn't react when he pushed her to the side which was so unlike her. And she looked so anxious last night when she screamed in her dream. She must have seen something horrible he figured though she hadn't said anything about it when he asked. 'Is it bothering her still now?' He thought, a little worriedly about her.

When she came and stood in front of him she found him staring at her. She felt her heart sped up as he was staring at her so intently and she couldn't seem to take her eyes away from him but she didn't want to hope much knowing she would just get more and more hurt afterwards. So she tore her eyes away from him at the same time told herself yet again not to get ahead of herself. So clearing her throat she asked, "What is it, Jun? Is something on my face?"

Jun Pyo found her looking at him curiously. 'May be I was just over thinking.' He looked down and blinked.

He again heard her calling his name, "Jun!"

He snapped his eyes up and found her looking at him with concern this time. "Are you OK?" she reached out her hand and lightly but hesitantly touched his arm.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Let's go, otherwise we will be late. You need to be there early today." He turned from her and strode towards the stairs without waiting for her. While walking he thought about Jan Di. Well, he had been thinking about her all this time. 'What's she doing? May be I should apologize for my rude behavior of last night.'

* * *

Jan Di walked in the Shinwa High. Ji Hoo had dropped her at the entrance and said that he would be there later as he had some business to take care of. When Jan Di asked if he was ditching class, he just gave her a mischievous smile saying he would see her later in 'their place'.

She shook her head; walked to her class and took her usual seat as the class was about to start. After Jun Pyo's marriage there were rumors about her. The first rumor about her had died down and now another had started already. She sighed as she was getting tired of these stupid rich kids' spreading rumors about her. 'Don't they have anything else to do without digging someone's personal life–to be _specific,_ _her_ _life_? ' And they just _loved_ to bully her. Well she had a pretty good idea why they did that. They just couldn't accept it because the famous _F4_ who didn't care for anyone else around them, cared for her, they treated her nicely and not only that two of F4 members were in love with her.

So the elites of Shinwa were _jealous_ of her and that's why they always tried to put her in danger for revenge. Now the rumor was that she was a **_slut_** and she had switched to Ji Hoo now as Gu Jun Pyo had ditched her and gotten married. She needed to admit – she was quite amazed at how good they were at making gossips about her and fabricating them. And… about this second one… Well she wasn't quite sure as it was not true at all and not totally false either.

Yeah, after Jun Pyo's marriage Ji Hoo had professed to her about his feelings for her _that_ night. She was shocked at first when he did so but then she realized that it wasn't that shocking after all as he had always done everything a _loving_ _boyfriend_ would do for his beloved _girl_ _friend_.

Jan Di blushed recalling how they had kissed each other that night. Well, she also had done some other things too. Her blush deepened. Not only that, they had kissed each other several times already. She didn't know what those kisses meant though. After his confession she had also said that she would try to move on but she still needed time on which he agreed saying he would wait for her until she was ready and now they were staying under the same roof already. Well she felt bad that he had to still wait when he had already waited long for her but she still couldn't bring herself to return his feelings. Though no matter how she looked at it, things had developed rather quickly for them. But she was sure of one thing that she didn't switch to Ji Hoo right away as she was still not totally over Jun Pyo yet. How could she? It had been barely one month and her wounds were still fresh but she knew that _something_ had changed.

She again felt the sharp pain in her chest recalling last night how Jun Pyo had accused her saying if she had _ever_ loved him. His words had broken her already broken heart again into million pieces. But then Ji Hoo had come to her rescue upon hearing the emergency bell as he was her firefighter and his presence was enough to lessen her pain.

Well if she wanted to be honest with herself she couldn't say that she felt nothing for the quiet member of F4 as she was seeing him in a new light now after his confession but she was still not able to do anything about it and return his feelings because her heart was torn and she was not still ready to jump into another relationship just because her previous relationship didn't work out for her. Guem Jan Di was not that kind of a cheap person. And also she didn't want to give him any more _pain_ than she already did.

She knew that she felt something for him and that's for sure but her heart wasn't ready yet. So she would give her answer to him when she had moved on from Jun Pyo completely and could give her whole heart to him. She didn't want to be with him halfheartedly just because he confessed to her or out of pity. She wanted to move on from Jun Pyo and give her entire heart to him.

After Jun Pyo's marriage the students of Shinwa had been making her everyday life very difficult as they thought that Jun Pyo had thrown her away and F4 wasn't with her anymore. They started bullying her and she was again in danger. She was a little scared there as Ji Hoo, her firefighter was avoiding her and he wasn't beside her in those hard days, which was also a reason for her getting bullied as they thought that there was _none_ now to save the wonder girl. They thought that with Jun Pyo the F4 had also thrown her away as they didn't see her with them but fortunately Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were in school. Though the students were bullying Jan Di, they did that behind F4's back to be on safe side. When F2 found out that Jan Di was being bullied again, they immediately took action and the Shinwa students were again threatened to stay away from her as F2 had made it _very_ clear that Jan Di was _still_ one of them and they wouldn't spare anyone who ever tried to harm her. From that day they kept their distance from her.

That day she felt with her whole being how miserable she was without her firefighter in her life. She was terrified when she thought that he wouldn't be beside her and she desperately wanted him back in her life. After rescuing Jan Di Woo Bin and Yi Jeong took her to F4 lounge and asked her if everything was alright between her and Ji Hoo as Ji Hoo didn't seem himself on those days and F2 were worried about him. They also noticed that Ji Hoo wasn't beside her and F2 suspected that he was avoiding Jan Di. Jan Di knew the reason but she couldn't tell them, so she just smiled weakly saying that she didn't know. And now he was back in her life again. She smiled when she recalled the night of their reunion.

While thinking about these things Jan Di hadn't noticed that the teacher had come and it had been already 15 minutes since class had started. When the professor asked her to stand up and asked what he was saying she felt like an idiot. She had no idea what topic he was discussing today. When she looked around and her eyes fell on Ginger, she just gave her a filthy smug smile and sarcastically said, "Sir, she had been day dreaming all this time." And the whole class started to laugh pointing finger at her and whispering about her.

Jan Di felt so humiliated. Luckily the professor was one of the rare ones who were kind to her. So he told the students to keep quiet and warned Jan Di not to space out during class again before letting her sit down. After sitting down her eyes met Ginger's again, she gave her a dirty look and her two fellows Miranda and Sunny glared at her from beside Ginger which Jan Di ignored and turned forwards and tried to concentrate on the lesson.

After class she walked in the cafeteria with her lunch box and sat on her usual spot. She put down her chop sticks on the table beside it and opened her lunch box but before she could take a bite the evil trio appeared before her. Ginger had a bottle of water dangling in her hand. The cap of it seemed open. Jan Di looked up at them with irritation wanting to know what they wanted now and wanted to get it over with quickly as she had to go meet Ji hoo in their spot.

Before she knew it suddenly Ginger poured half of the water in Jan Di's lunch box and then let go of the bottle which slipped down from her hand, toppled and fell on Jan Di's lap and wet her uniform.

Ginger gasped and covered her mouth with her hand feigning shocked. Then crossed her arms over her chest and exclaimed with a smirk, "Oops, it slipped from my hand!"

Miranda and Sunny started to laugh as if that was the most hilarious thing they had ever seen after having a high five and Ginger joined them.

Jan Di clenched her jaw. She glared up at them clenching her fists which were on the table. After a while their laughter lessened. "What's your problem?" Jan Di abruptly stood up banging on the table and demanded in a loud voice.

The evil three stopped laughing upon hearing her voice and Ginger said, "You are the problem!" She shoved Jan Di. She stumbled but balanced herself. She glared at them with tightened jaw. She was so angry that she was having trouble controlling her rage.

Ginger again said, "How dare you glare at me, you _commoner!?_ What are you doing here in Shinwa? You should just drop off school already."

The other two sneered and said, "Yeah, you should just drop off. Don't come here again."

Jan Di had always ignored them but today she couldn't take it anymore. So she opened her mouth to give them a piece of her mind but Ginger cut her off and said, "Jun Pyo sunbae wasn't enough for you, huh? Now you are going after Ji Hoo sunbae. A _commoner_ like you… You should know your place!"

Jan Di again opened her mouth to say something but this time she heard another voice but she felt at ease upon hearing the always calm but now chilly voice which spoke for her, "I think _you_ should know your place."

The trio and Jan Di looked at the entrance of the cafeteria. Ji Hoo was standing there. His face looked unhappy and he approached them.

"Sunbae…" Jan Di whispered.

"Ji Hoo sunbae!" exclaimed the three.

When Ji Hoo neared them, the trio took few steps back. Miranda almost fell but Sunny caught her by her arm and help her stand straight again. JiHoo passed Jan Di after a glance at her appearance which seemed to piss him off even more. He stood over them. After crossing his arms over his chest tightly he asked, "So, what were you saying again?"

At Ji Hoo's question they stood there silently for a while as if frozen but then garnering her courage Ginger said, "Sunbae… we were just looking out for you-"

" _Who_ asked you to do that?" Ji Hoo shouted at her face. She flinched and stepped back a little. She shivered when she found Ji Hoo glaring at her icily. The leader of the trio felt chill running down her spine. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.

Miranda and Sunny both held and squeezed her both arms on her both sides. Jan Di almost felt sorry for her. She could see how frightened she was.

After finding her voice Ginger again said, "But sunbae, she broke your friendship with Jun Pyo sunbae. She is a slut-"

 _'No,_ I take it back. I don't feel sorry for her. She deserves it.' Jan Di thought.

" ** _Enough_**!" Ji Hoo again shouted. Ji Hoo had always been the calm member of F4 but seeing him like this for the first time, those three got really scared. Well Ji Hoo had warned them before but they had never seen him this pissed.

A little crowd had already formed around them in the cafeteria. When Jan Di noticed it she looked at her sunbae's tensed back. She could say it very well how angry Ji Hoo was and how he was holding himself back but she didn't want him to do this right now and wanted to take him out of there as she didn't want anyone to see him like this. If it was before she might have used the excuse that he was doing it because she was Jun Pyo's girl friend and a good friend of him. But now she couldn't say it even as an excuse as she already knew about his feelings and why he was doing it. So she tugged at his jacket trying to get his attention.

"Sunbae, let's go."

Ji Hoo didn't budge. His eyes were getting red with his growing raze. Jan Di looked around the jostling students who were also shocked at Ji Hoo's behavior. They had never heard him raising his voice. Jan Di desperately wanted to take Ji Hoo out of it. So she caught his arm and hugged it tightly saying, "Sunbae, _please,_ let's go."

At her pleading voice Ji Hoo looked at his side and found Jan Di hugging his arm tightly to her chest. He found her pleading with her eyes. Well he didn't want to see that look on her lovely face and also the way she was hugging his arm... Well he could feel the softness of her chest which lessened his anger and his heart sped up. So giving a last glance at those three he said, "Let's go."

And they were gone. Ginger was so afraid that she was shivering still recalling Ji Hoo's voice. As her feet felt like jelly, she sat on one of the chair and the crowd was gone by now.

* * *

After the presentation everyone clapped as they were pleased with her presentation. Jae Kyung smiled happily at her success. When her eyes met Jun Pyo's she found him looking at her with a very small smile. She was a little shocked that he had that look on his face. 'Is he really proud of me?' Before leaving the room everyone shook their hands with her. When everyone was gone Jun Pyo was still sitting on one of the chairs.

Jae Kyung approached him and when she was in front of him, he stood up. Though he didn't want to admit that the presentation was amazing, recalling her behavior of last night and this morning he said, "That was good."

"Really?" her eyes lit up.

"Hmm." he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Her heart filled with happiness. Though everyone said the same thing, they didn't really matter the same way as his little comment mattered to her.

Jun Pyo held out his hand for hand shake. Jae Kyung looked at the hand and smiled. She quickly took his hand in both her hands and shook it, not wanting him to get irritated and change his mind.

Then Jun Pyo looked at his watch and said, "Let's go out. We haven't had breakfast."

Jae Kyung said, "Isn't it a little late for that Jun? It will be lunch time soon, you know," she smiled. Though she said so, she didn't mind even a least bit as she was so happy that he was inviting her for a meal.

"I know, do you have any _problem_ with that? Then don't go. I'll go by myself." Jun Pyo turned and walked towards the door to get out of the room.

Jae Kyung ran towards him and linked her arm with him. "Who said I won't go?" Jun Pyo had expected her to say that. So he smirked.

They walked out of the room and Jae Kyung exclaimed, "Let's have brunch!"

* * *

When they reached the restaurant, they were escorted to their seat. The waiter quickly came with their food and began preparing without taking their orders. It felt like Jun Pyo had already booked the table for them and ordered their foods before coming.

Jae Kyung was so touched that she wanted to hug him tightly right now and kiss him but she held herself back as she didn't want to break the good mood between them by doing something rash. Her eye got moist and she quickly wiped it with the back of her hand.

When the food was prepared they dug in. While eating they talked casually and Jae Kyung felt like the happiest woman in the world. She felt like she had gotten a little closer to Jun Pyo. She noticed that Jun Pyo was eating more than usual. She smiled at that. 'He must be hungry. He hadn't eaten much last night after all.'

After the meal Jae Kyung asked Jun Pyo, "You are free now, right Jun? Let's go somewhere."

Jun Pyo wiped his mouth with the napkin and said, "No, I have some work."

"Oh, OK." She felt a little sad at that. 'What was I thinking? Just because he came to eat with me doesn't mean that he will accept my invitation. Well, he still came to eat with me, so I should be happy for that now.' She tried to cheer herself up by it.

After the meal they parted.

* * *

"Sunbae, are you OK?" Jan Di asked with concern when they were in the emergency stairwell.

"Why are you _asking_ me that? _I_ should be the one asking you that." Ji Hoo quickly pulled out his handkerchief from his pocket.

"I'm alright, sunbae. Really…"

Ji Hoo began to wipe the water from her uniform with the handkerchief. Jan Di watched him wiping water from it and her lips curved upwards in a small smile.

When Ji Hoo looked up at her after wiping, he found her smiling. "Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"I just recalled something similar when you wiped flour off my uniform," she said looking at him and laughed.

A smile came to Ji Hoo's face at that memory. He looked at her uniform. "Jan Di-yah, take off your jacket. It's wet, you will catch a cold if you keep wearing it."

"It's OK. It's almost dry anyway, don't worry."

"No, I _insist!"_

Jan Di smiled and took off her jacket. Ji Hoo took the packet from the corner of the wall which he left before going to find Jan Di. He sat and pulled out the sandwiches and drinks from inside it. He ushered her to sit beside him.

Jan Di smiled. She asked after sitting beside him on the floor. "When did you bring them?"

Ji Hoo handed her the sandwich and leaned against the wall. He said, "When I came back, I brought them with me. As you weren't coming, I went to find you leaving them here."

Jan Di smiled again and without asking him more she took a bite and chewed. It tasted so good that she quickly finished it. She took a sip of her drink. Before she put it down Ji Hoo handed her another sandwich which she gladly accepted as she was still hungry, not to mention she _loved_ eating. She again took a bite off the sandwich which tasted different but equally tasty.

Ji Hoo watched while she ate. He just ate one sandwich as he wasn't feeling that hungry and washed his mouth with the drink. They ate in silence without talking; enjoying being with each other. After Jan Di finished her can of juice, she exclaimed happily, "That was so good! Thanks, sunbae."

Ji Hoo smiled and said, "Don't mention it." They sat there talking to each other as there was still 15 minutes left before their next class. As the stairwell was directed to the south and the weather was chilly, Jan Di shivered as she was a little cold for taking off her jacket earlier.

Ji Hoo saw her hugging herself. So he quickly took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders. Jan Di thanked him appreciatively but after a while she heard him sneezing. Then he sneezed again.

She pulled off the jacket from around her shoulders and held it out towards Ji Hoo who looked at her questioningly.

"Sunbae, you are sneezing from last night. If you don't wear it you will be sick."

Ji Hoo said that he was fine and didn't need it but then he sneezed again. "See, you've already caught a cold. If you don't want it to get worse, you better wear it." Jan Di put it around Ji Hoo again.

He reluctantly slipped his arms inside the sleeves and then an idea came to him. He said, "Jan Di-yah, come, sit in front of me." He opened his crossed legs and made space for her to seat there.

Jan Di gave him a puzzled look but then sat in front of him anyway, her back against his chest. Ji Hoo put his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. Jan Di gasped at the sudden movement and their so close proximity but before she could say anything Ji Hoo put the front of his jackets around her shoulders and hugged her tightly by hugging her snugly around her waist.

He said, "Now we both can be warm."

His voice sounded like he was very satisfied. Jan Di blushed and shyly said, "Yeah, it's warm." She made herself comfortable in his chest by leaning back into him more and Ji Hoo's arms around her instinctively tightened.

Jan Di kept her head at the crook of his shoulder and neck. They stayed like that enjoying it. Jan Di had to say, she was feeling very comfortable and warm there. 'Was her sunbae's chest always this warm?' She hadn't noticed it though she had hugged him million times already. She felt so sleepy.

She also could feel that his arms which were hugging her were just below her chest barely touching her bosoms. May be he hadn't noticed it or was he aware of it? She should be feeling uneasy, right? But the most _ridiculous_ thing was she wasn't and _that_ was very shocking to her. Because it's Ji Hoo sunbae, right? He wouldn't do anything, right? Ugh! _Why_ was her head filling with _crazy_ things? Her face was getting warm. She shook her head.

Ji Hoo looked at her face curiously and found her biting her lower lip. "Is anything on your mind, otter?"

"Oh, no-nothing, it's _nothing_ _really_ ," Jan Di emphasized which said that it _was_ actually _something_ but as she was so cutely trying to hide it from him, he thought not to trouble her more than she already was by asking.

Well whatever it was she just knew one thing for sure that he wouldn't do anything that she didn't want, she justified to herself which seemed to satisfy her. Yeah, she had that much trust in him. So without worrying about anything more she sighed, put her arms over his crossed ones, closed her eyes and rested in the warmth of his chest again.

Ji Hoo watched her relaxing again and closing her eyes. He hugged her tighter against him. Jan Di felt him drop a kiss at the crown of her head.

Unbeknownst to them someone who was watching them for a while walked away. His eyes were red and his whole body was shaking with fury. ' _How_ could she do this to me?'

Jun Pyo quickly strode out of Shinwa campus. As an F4 obviously his fans gathered to see him when he was there but they kept their distance _this_ time which he really appreciated as they could see the _dark_ cloud over his head and his face looked like he would kill anyone if someone approached him now.

When he was out of the campus, he quickly got into his car. His first action should be getting away from there but he knew himself well by now. If he did, there might be accidents as he couldn't control himself whenever he was angry or frustrated. So it was not the wisest thing to do. He tried to calm down by taking deep breaths and releasing them extra slowly.

He held the steering wheel and felt a little calm after a while but then everything rushed back to him. After his brunch with Jae Kyung he had gone to buy something for Jan Di as an apology gift. After browsing for almost an hour he found a necklace which caught his eyes and he imagined that she would look good in it. He got that for her saying himself yet again that it was _just_ an apology gift for her trying to convince himself.

Then he went to see her as he knew it was recess. He had gone to see her in cafeteria but she wasn't there. So he searched everywhere and then finally found her and _where_? In arms of his _best_ _friend_ and he also witnessed him kissing her head.

No matter how he looked at it, _that_ didn't look like a friendly hug. Yeah they were close, _so_ close that it always bothered him but today it felt _very_ different. It felt like the atmosphere around them was totally different and they were in _their_ own world where he couldn't get in even if he tried.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel. It pissed him off. It pissed him so much that he felt like killing someone. He exhaled sharply and pulled out the necklace from his pocket. He looked at the necklace which was dangling in his hand. Finally he clenched it and threw it out of the car. His chest rose and fell. Then he drove away quickly.

Two lotuses stopped in front of Shinwa campus. Song Woo Bin and So Yi Jeong came out of them. Woo Bin pulled off his sun glass and Yi Jeong came and stood beside him. They both looked at the car which was speeding up.

"Jun Pyo…" Yi Jeong whispered and F2 exchanged a look.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** …

After a while she heard Ji Hoo asking her in a very low voice, "Jan Di-yah, are you sleeping?"

"Hmm…?" she opened her eyes but didn't move. She turned her head tilting it towards him and found him staring at her. Their faces were so close and she was aware of it but his gaze was so intense that she couldn't seem to take her eyes away from his chocolate ones. They kept staring at each other for a long time and then Ji Hoo began to lean towards her with painful slowness.

When their faces were mere centimeters away from each other, they both could feel each other's hot breath on their faces. Their heart beat sped up hammering against their rib cage. JI Hoo took a deep breath as his nose tip was touching hers and their lips were so close.

Ji Hoo's eyes caught her lips when Jan Di wet her lips unconsciously. Ugh! It was becoming so unbearable for him. When his face moved a little close, her eyes fluttered shut and her cherry red lips parted a little. He also closed his eyes and when their lips were about to touch they heard the bell rang indicating that recess was over.

Ji Hoo sighed and pressed his forehead to hers as her eyes opened. "Recess is over," he said dejectedly.

Jan Di bit her lower lip, slightly disappointed. Ji Hoo loosened his arms around her and she quickly stood up. "I… I need to go back to class." Without looking at him she took off.

"Bad timing," Ji Hoo said to himself and sighed again. He checked his watch and then quickly stood up and left the stairwell; headed to his class.

* * *

Jan Di was running in the corridor. When she passed a teacher, she shouted, "Don't run in the corridor!"

But Jan Di didn't hear her. She quickly went to restroom and stood in front of the mirror. Her face was burning. She quickly washed her face trying to cool down her heated cheeks. When she felt like it was OK, she went back to class.

* * *

F3 sat in their lounge after their class.

Woo Bin said, "Jun Pyo came…"

"Huh?"

"You didn't meet him?" Yi Jeong asked surprised.

"No, I'm hearing it from you guys now," said Ji Hoo.

"Then did he meet Jan Di?" Woo Bin asked delicately.

Well…

….

"So that's what happened when he met her last night but why did he accuse her for staying at your place?"

"He thinks Jan Di never loved him-," Ji Hoo said looking at his crossed fingers.

"That's _ridiculous_!" Yi Jeong shouted.

"Yi Jeong-ah, cool down," said Woo Bin. He put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Yi Jeong exhaled.

"Then you are saying that he didn't meet you or Jan Di today?" Woo Bin asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that he didn't meet Jan Di. She was with me just before her class. So I'm sure about it," Ji Hoo said looking at Woo Bin.

"Then, what was he doing here?"

Ji Hoo kept silent. Then he checked his watch and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Yi Jeong, seemed like he had calmed down.

"Jan Di is waiting for me. I need to go." Then Ji Hoo was gone.

F2 sat there quietly. Woo Bin was now feeling like he knew why Jun Pyo came after pondering for a while. They saw Jun Pyo during recess which meant he came at that time and the thing he found... It must be for Jan Di. Jun Pyo must have come to make up with her but at that time Jan Di was with Ji Hoo. So he went back. He threw it away meant he was angry about something. May be he saw them together and didn't like it. Well it was as clear as day light to him now.

He thought if he should show Yi Jeong what he found but then thought better of it. He might have told Ji Hoo if Yi Jeong weren't here as he didn't want to make his already furious friend more furious.

* * *

Ji Hoo found Jan Di waiting for him sitting on the bench where he always played his violin. He hadn't gone there for a while now.

When Jan Di saw him coming she waved at him. He smiled a small one and walked towards her. He sat beside her. There was an awkward silence between them as both of them were thinking about their almost kiss.

But then Ji Hoo thought to break the silence by asking her about her class and other things. They talked for a while and the awkwardness washed away. From their conversation Ji Hoo confirmed that Jan Di hadn't met Jun Pyo today, otherwise her mood wouldn't be good.

So then they both walked towards his bike and hopped on. When Jan Di held him around his waist, he took off.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm _back_ with a new chapter... I don't know how it turned out. so I'm gonna depend on you guys.**

* * *

Jae Kyung had dozed off while waiting for her husband who was late. She opened her eyes with a jolt upon hearing footsteps and looked up at the wall clock. It was half past 12. When the footsteps sounded closer she quickly walked towards the door and opened it. She saw him coming. His steps were unsteady. He was _drunk._ 'But why?'

When Jun Pyo was near the door he lost his balance and was about to fall. Lucky his wife was standing there and when she saw him falling, she rushed towards him and caught him. Jun Pyo leaned into her and closed his eyes. Jae Kyung struggled to keep him upright as he was so heavy.

Jun Pyo had been thinking that it was secretary Jung but when he realized that the body against him was small and soft where secretary Jung's figure should be firm and tall, he opened his heavy eye lids and found a woman figure. At first his vision was blur. So he blinked several times and when it cleared he saw the love of his life holding him in her arms.

Yes, that's what he wanted to see, that's where he wanted to be. He wanted to see her and he wanted to be held in those small arms. He gazed at her with love glowing in his eyes.

Jae kyung's heart sped up. The look Jun Pyo was giving her… He had never looked at her like that but she didn't want to believe it because it might be due to his being drunk and also it could be a misunderstanding on her part because her heart was filled with thoughts of how she could make him notice her. While thinking she didn't realize that he was leaning towards her. She noticed it when she felt his hot breath on her face. She looked at him in confusion but before she knew it Jun Pyo crashed his lips on hers _hard._ She gasped.

He pushed her against the wall and pressed his body into her while kissing her passionately. His one hand snaked around her waist pulling her towards him more and the other one went up. His fingers ran into her silky ebony hair.

Jae Kyung didn't understand what was happening but she didn't refuse him as she always wanted him to kiss her like that. Apart from their wedding kiss they hadn't kissed and also a kiss initiated by him made her very happy. She responded to him with equal passion, holding him tight against her. When there was need for air none of them stopped as both of them refused to part but when it became urgent they ended the heated kiss.

After the kiss Jun Pyo looked at her. He again had _that_ look on his face. This time Jae Kyung wanted to believe - she hopped that it's love. Her heart filled with happiness. 'Finally he's looking at me, finally he loves me.'

Suddenly Jun Pyo hugged her tightly which surprised her. In return she tightened her hold around him. While hugging her she heard him mumbling something but she didn't hear what he was saying. She was just so happy that she didn't care anything anymore but her happiness was short lived. Well she wasn't supposed to be happy anyway when she heard him saying "I love you, Guem Jan Di" and then he passed out.

Jae Kyung stood there still holding the Shinwa heir there. For a moment she felt like vanishing into thin air. After a moment she took her unconscious husband to their bed room. After taking him to bed with difficulty she took his shoes off and covered him. She stood over his head and watched him sleep with pain written all over her face . She recalled what took place a while ago.

The kiss, the hug and his love filled eyes – all were directed to his ex, Guem Jan Di and for her – _nothing._ She knew from the very start that there's no place for her in his heart and she accepted it because deep down in her heart she always hoped that there would be a day when he would come to love her but her that feeble hope was crashed by his _actions._

She knew everything from the start but it still hurt the same. When her hand went up, she felt wetness on her cheeks. She quickly wiped them. She shook her head at her wet fingers and said to herself, "It's nothing new," she laughed and then said, "I really shouldn't be sad." She shook her head again and repeated, "I shouldn't…" she couldn't finish what she wanted to say as her voice sounded broken. Her body began trembling and after a moment she was on the floor and besides the sound of Jun Pyo's breathing sobbing sound was heard from that room.

* * *

The past few days went by and nothing special happened. Jan Di hadn't seen the Shinwa heir after that _faithful_ night. She saw Jae Kyung as she dropped by the porridge shop almost everyday but something seemed off as she wasn't her usual cheerful self. She had been spacing out quite a lot. Ga Eul had also noticed it. They had asked but she just laughed it off. But Jan Di knew that something was definitely wrong.

Once she considered forcing her to spill it out but thinking it might be something to do with Gu Jun Pyo she refrained. But today she was determined to find out what was bothering her unni. Yes, that's what she would do. After taking the decision Jan Di got out of bed for the day.

She took care of her morning business and went to the kitchen to cook for Ji Hoo and Grandpa. When she almost finished cooking she heard slow footsteps and knew who it was. The older Yoon peeked in and Jan Di smile at him, "Good morning, grandpa."

"Good morning, Jan Di-yah. You look very energetic today."

Jan Di just smiled and said, "Breakfast is almost ready. Please go and sit." She pushed the old man very lightly out of the kitchen who chuckled and shuffled to the dinning space. He sat on one of the chairs and took the news paper from the table which was placed there by Jan Di before going back to the kitchen to finish up.

When she brought out his food, he put down the newspaper and asked looking around, "Where is that boy?"

"Ah, sunbae has been composing a song till late last night, so he may be still sleeping. Don't worry, I will wake him up after an hour before going to school."

"OK, please do so. Did you get some sleep yourself? Or where you also awake till late?" grandpa asked after taking a bite.

"No I went to sleep early as sunbae wouldn't let me stay there. He said I can't listen to the song until it was finished." Jan Di said and looked down with a sad face.

Grandpa laughed at her face which looked like a child who was scolded for stealing candy from a jar.

"Grandpa!" Jan Di was surprised at his laughing at her.

Yoon Seok Young said, "Don't be sad, Jan Di-yah. I'm sure he will let you hear it after finishing it."

"I know but I still wanted to stay there..." she trailed off.

The old man just smiled a knowing one and went back to his food without saying anything. When grandpa left, Jan Di did a little clean up and got ready for school. She walked towards Ji Hoo's room. She knocked the door lightly.

No response… So she knocked harder. When she didn't get any response that time either, she opened the door very slowly and peeked in.

Yoon Ji Hoo was sleeping. She walked inside and stood near the bed. She watched his sleeping face for a while. It looked like an angel. She smiled tenderly enjoying the view. Then she gasped when she recalled why she came there in the first place.

"Sunbae, wake up!" When he didn't budge she shook him a little. Still no response... She shook him harder. He began to turn to the other side but as she was hovering over him while trying to wake him up, she tripped and fell over him.

Feeling something heavy on his chest he opened his eyes and found Jan Di's face so close to his own. He was a little surprised but pleasantly so, not shocked. "What is it, Jan Di-yah?" he asked her normally as if the position they were in was something very normal to him.

Jan Di blushed and tried to pull herself up but felt Ji Hoo's arms around her waist which refused to let her go, not that she minded as she was struggling halfheartedly because she also didn't want to part just yet. "Su-Subae!" she breathed.

"Hmm… What is it?" He asked nonchalantly. His one hand came up and pushed the auburn lock behind her ear.

"Yo-you should wake up now and… le-let me go. I-I ne-need to go to school." Still staying in Ji Hoo's arms she looked at the other side as her face was deep red.

Seeing her cute red face he didn't want to let her go but he also didn't want to scare her. So he put his hand behind her head and pulled it down. He pressed his lips on her forehead and kissed it. After that he let her go.

Jan Di felt like weak kneed. So she took a little time and when she was confident that she wouldn't fall, she turned her back at him. "Your food is on the table. I-I'm going to school!" And with that without looking back at him she sprinted out.

Ji Hoo chuckled and thought if that was too much for her. He pulled his long legs out of the blanket and after his shower he went out for his breakfast.

* * *

Jan Di walked in Shinwa High. Upon arrival she put her palms over her ears to save the ear drums from bursting as she could hear the screaming girls from outside the campus. She didn't need to look to know who it was knowing none other than _F4._ So she took a different path to find a place where she couldn't hear the sounds.

"Guem Jan Di!"

She heard someone calling her name from behind but because of the noise she didn't recognize the voice and turned back. Now there was pin drop silence and there stood the tallest member of F4. Jan Di was surprised when she found out the reason of Shinwa girls' screaming as she hadn't seen him after _that_ night. All along she had been thinking it was Woo Bin or Yi Jeong. 'Oh, why am I getting surprised? It's his school and he has the authority to come here whenever he wants.' Thinking so she turned and started to walk ahead.

Knowing she wouldn't wait for him Gu Jun Pyo took long strides and when he was near her, he jogged to catch up.

When Jan Di heard his foot steps near her she started to walk very fast but having shorter legs she wasn't able to put much distance between them and Jun Pyo easily caught up. He grabbed her arm.

Jan Di cursed and turned towards him, "What do you _want?"_

Jun Pyo opened his mouth but nothing came out though he wanted to say a lot of things. What could he say? _I miss you. I want to talk to you. I want to hold you in my arms. I can't take this anymore. I love you. I need you by my side._ He couldn't say these things anymore, even if he wanted to. He could have said them all without any hesitation if he hadn't said those cruel things to her that night.

When he didn't say anything, Jan Di felt the tearing pain in her chest again. 'So you really don't have anything to say? Even though you called me and stopped me…' After waiting a little Jan Di turned her back at him as he wasn't saying anything without just standing there. After few seconds she again started to walk when she realized that nothing was going to come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

The wonder girl stopped dead track at his tone filled with sadness which she never heard before. Though her heart softened, she didn't let it get to her and definitely didn't want to show him. She half turned and looked to the side, "Why are you apologizing?"

"For my behavior of that-"

Jan Di fully turned to him. "You have nothing to apologize. And will apologizing solve everything?"

"No it won't. I know what I said was wrong but just listen to-"

"Have you ever considered what **I** was feeling when the man I **loved** said something like that to me? Did you really care? Did you ever try to understand me? Have **you** ever listen to me, Gu Jun Pyo?"

Jun Pyo had no answer to that. So Jan Di turned to her left and took the stairs when he didn't say anything. Gu Jun Pyo was in a daze for a while and when he came out she was almost up the stairs. He called out, "Hey, Guem Jan Di!" but she just left without looking back.

Once alone Jan Di lean against one of the big pillars. She closed her eyes and tears fell from them. Though she had been holding them in for a while, she couldn't anymore. She sniffed and pressed her fist against her mouth suddenly wishing if sunbae was there. Then she quickly shook her head. No she shouldn't depend on him all the times. Some problems should be taken care of by herself.

When she recalled his apology she felt so sad. Why was he apologizing and making it harder for her to forget him? She had already decided to forget about him and truthfully nothing good would come out of it if she didn't. Only her pain would increase. But it wasn't an easy task. How much she tried, this wound just wouldn't heal that easily. When she heard his apology she couldn't decipher what she was feeling at that moment. So much emotions were swirling around her heart and she felt so weak.

If she thought rationally it was clear as day light that there's nothing between them now but things did not end between them clearly. Yeah, though there's nothing between them, they hadn't put an end to their relationship yet. So realizing that Jan Di decided. She wiped her tears with her fingers and took the decision that she needed to talk to him and put an end to their relationship. After that she might be able to wish him for his marriage from her heart and then with time her broke heart might also heal.

* * *

When Jan Di came to work in the porridge shop her best was already there. Like always she and master were bickering about something. Jan Di put down her bag pack and put on her apron. Customers had started to come.

So the waitresses got to work. As it was December and Christmas was coming soon, they got lots of customers and most of them were couples. Ga Eul looked more enthusiastic and now Jan Di noticed that her best friend had been smiling a lot than usual. She wondered why. Though she wanted to ask her, because of the customers they didn't get the chance to talk. The one working in the kitchen was finding it hard to work alone in there. Jan Di went inside to help but he pushed her out saying she should go and see what the customers needed with a huge smile on his face. 'Looks like he is happy...'

So without worrying about him she came out. Now that she was serving the customers she realized that Jae Kyung hadn't come or didn't even leave her a message which she always did when she didn't come to see her.

When she got the chance, she pulled out her phone from her pant pocket but there was no texts or calls. Worried Jan Di thought to give her a call as she hadn't been herself lately thinking if something had happened to her though she prayed that nothing happened to her unni. But before she called Jae Kyung her bossed called her from inside the kitchen and asked to take two bowls to table number 3. So she quickly slipped her phone is her pocket and went inside.

When there were two customers left, the girls relaxed. Jan Di and Ga Eul stood side by side. Jan Di thought that she could talk now. Turning to her best friend she asked, "Ga Eul-ah, did something good happen?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ga Eul asked with a smile.

"Well you have been smiling the whole time with that giddy look, so I figured something good must have happened."

"Yeah, something did happened. Remember, I mentioned to you that I'm taking pottery lessons?"

Jan Di nodded. "Well I'm getting better at it and yesterday my teacher praised me. It was her birthday, so I made a set of tea cups as her present. It was so hard to bring out the same shape and it took so long but finally I managed it. When I showed them to her as her present I was so anxious but she accepted them and hugged me. She looked very happy and she said that she was proud to have me as her student. I didn't know making someone happy gives you this much satisfaction."

While saying her eyes sparkled and Jan Di felt happy at her friend's success. "Is it that fun?" Jan Di couldn't help but asked.

"Yes," Ga Eul emphasized, "You know, at first I just wanted to learn about it so that I could get to know So Yi Jeong better." Though Jan Di didn't like it at first but she softened when she learned about his painful unrequited love and family crisis from Ga Eul and some how felt guilty for suspecting him. She also felt respect for him upon realizing why he never wanted to date Ga Eul but now she thought that she might not mind if they dated, might...

Ga Eul prattled on excitedly, "But when I got to learn it, it fascinated me, how just from clay you can make so many different things! How you can make them so beautiful!"

Jan Di watched her friend's face. How it lit up and sparkled. She was glad that Ga Eul was happy.

* * *

After dinner Jun Pyo came back to his bed room. Apparently he had totally forgotten what happened _that_ night. As he didn't remember anything, so she didn't say anything to him either. She really didn't know what she felt about that - disappointment or relieved.

When Jun Pyo came out of the bathroom he still found Jae Kyung sitting at the same place where he saw her before going to take care of his night business. He walked towards her and stood in front. She seemed like she wasn't here. Though she was physically there, her mind was somewhere else. He felt a little worried.

Lately she wasn't as cheerful as before. She hadn't chased him here and there. Not that he minded, he was kinda relieved that she stopped that but something felt off. She had been spacing out frequently which was so unlike her. He called her once but she didn't respond. He called her twice but still she didn't come back from whatever planet she had gone to.

So he went down on knees and came in front of her and called her. Suddenly seeing Jun Pyo's face close to her face, she gasped and pushed him away. Jun Pyo tumbled back. He looked at her slightly shocked. "What's wrong with you?" He didn't sound angry, just surprised at her behavior.

If it was before she would have loved to be close to him but after _that_ night her determination broke. She really didn't have any confidence anymore. But now when she saw his shocked face, she felt bad for pushing him away like that. So she knelt bedside him and apologized, "I'm sorry. Are you alright, Jun Pyo?"

There she had called him Jun Pyo for the third time, though all the time she called him 'Jun'. There's definitely something wrong. Concerned, he asked, "Is something bothering you?"

Jae Kyung was surprised at his use of gentle tone when he always used brusque tone with her. When her eyes caught his she found him concerned. 'Are you feeling pity for my pathetic self now?' She didn't want that and so she cheerfully said, "I'm alright, Jun. Don't worry. I'm just anxious about the graduation ceremony, that's all." She patted him on his arm and stood up.

Jun Pyo watched her a while and then went to bed.

* * *

Upon hearing the bell Jan Di bowed and when she looked up, she found Jae Kyung. She felt so relieved when she saw her OK. She smiled at her and Jae Kyung smiled back. After entering she looked around and asked, "Ga Eul isn't here?"

"No, she will be late today. If you wait, you will be able to see her." Jae Kyung went to her usual table and sat down. Leaving Jae Kyung there Jan Di went inside the kitchen and asked boss to give her a bowl. He gave her as asked. Placing it on a tray she took it out to Jae Kyung with a spoon. Jan Di kept it on the table in front of her unni. She took a seat opposite to her.

Jae Kyung just kept staring at it without touching. Jan Di was watching the silent girl. Now that she was seeing her, she felt that her unni seemed lifeless, the spark of her eyes was gone. She had lost weight and she wasn't even touching the food when she had devoured a large bowl of porridge to win the coupons for her. As suspected, something's definitely wrong.

Jan Di was about to ask but somehow reading her thoughts Jae Kyung smiled at her and scooped a spoonful of porridge. She started to eat. She asked Jan Di if she wanted some but she just smiled and shook her head. Jan Di just watched her. After a while she opened her mouth to say something but before she could say something, the bell at the entrance rang as a couple entered the porridge shop and Jan Di sighed silently. She went to greet them reluctantly. While taking there order she threw glances at Jae Kyung who was gazing outside the glass window. As the gnawing feeling wasn't letting her mind rest, Jan Di thought to ask her after her work was finished.

After taking the order from the customers Jan Di was about to go inside the kitchen but before she could master came out. Giving him the order Jan Di asked if she could leave early today. As there wasn't many customers now he was fine with it and besides Ga Eul would be here at any moment.

Thanking him Jan Di quickly bowed and took off her apron. Bom Choon Sik watched her a little as she seemed like in a hurry and then he went inside with a shrug. Taking her bag pack she walked towards Jae Kyung who had finally finished her porridge. It took some time for her to finish it today though usually it was gone by 5 minutes. She wasn't very chatty today either though usually she would be babbling about something.

"Jan Di-yah, you are going now as well?" a slightly surprised Jae Kyung asked when she saw Jan Di's huge bag on her shoulders.

With a half smile she nodded her head. They came out. Jae Kyung offered to give her a lift but Jan Di declined as she had another plan. She asked, "Unni, let's walk and go to the park. It's near by."

Jae Kyung really wasn't feeling like going anywhere now. She wouldn't have come if not for Jan Di. Knowing her, she would definitely get worried if she didn't show up. May be she was still worried right now as she had asked her several times already if she was OK. She peered over at her.

Jan Di was looking at her hopefully. Seeing that expectant face of her she didn't have the heart to decline this girl. She liked her _this_ much. Though she was her husband's ex, she was also her very first friend she ever made. Her honest self and cuteness had always attracted her and she always thought of her as her little sister. That's why how much she tried she could never bring herself to hate this girl.

When she agreed Jan Di felt relieved as she was having the feeling that Jae Kyung might not want to come. When they reached their destination Jan Di's eyes quickly fell on the swings and she felt a twinge in her chest as she had some sweet memories there.

There they both were talking about Christmas. How much Jun Pyo hated it because he was always alone at home on that day. He had confessed that he liked it at her place and he would like to come again. They had talked for quite some time and she had her first kiss with Jun Pyo there. How could she forget him so quickly when they had so much memories together?

Jan Di closed her eyes for a few seconds trying to control the emotions which were trying to engulf her. Then recalling her reason for coming here she quickly looked at the girl beside her who was silently standing there. So putting those thoughts aside Jan Di took Jae Kyung's hand and strode towards the wooden bench. Jan Di sat and patted the space beside her.

Jae Kyung came and sat beside her. Both of them sat there silently looking ahead at the empty park. After a while Jan Di asked, "Will you tell me now what has been bothering you lately, unni?"

Jae Kyung turned her head to Jan Di who was still looking ahead but feeling Jae Kyung's gaze she turned her head towards her as well.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ga Eul entered and looked around. There wasn't any customer. Then she found him there-her boss who had his head down on the table. May be taking a little nap. So she walked passed him and put on her apron. Jan Di had already texted her that she was going early today, so she wouldn't be able to meet her bestie. Feeling a little disappointed she was walking lazily towards the table and suddenly her boss shot up. He had his hands up over his head.

"I can see something!" he exclaimed keeping his eyes tightly closed.

An interested Ga Eul quickly came across the table and stood beside him. Tilting her head to the side she asked curiously, "What is it?"

His brows furrowed in concentration. "I see a girl's back."

"Huh? Back?" she squinted up at him. 'Is he perhaps having _that_ kind of dream?' thinking so she turned to go feeling slightly annoyed.

"She has a child in her arms..." hearing that Ga Eul's ears perked and she came back. "What? A child...?"

"...The girl is smiling at the child..." he put his middle and index finger on his furrowed brows.

"Who is the girl?" Ga Eul urged him to say as she really wanted to know who he was talking about.

"I can't see her face clearly..." A disappointed Ga Eul turned around and started to walk towards the kitchen as she lost her interest. What would she do hearing about any unknown person anyway?

"It's **Jan Di**!" he shouted her name when the face became clear to him.

 _"_ _What?_ What is she doing with the child?" Ga Eul turned around quickly. She came back grabbed his arm.

"She is... Hey there is someone beside her. It's a... guy!" he exclaimed.

"If it's beside Jan Di, then who else will it be without Ji Hoo sunbae?" she scoffed as it was obvious. 'But what are they doing with a child?' she mused. Her hold on his arm loosened.

"No, no... It's **not** him... He has black curly hair... and he's taller than him. I can't see his face though... He is... smiling at them both. I can just see his back... It seems like it is their child."

"What? What rubbish are you babbling, boss?" Ga Eul asked angrily. She slapped him hard on arm.

Her slap hurt but ignoring her he continued, "The guy is wearing black."

Ga Eul made a face at that and squinted at him angrily with a red face. 'What is he sprouting about Jan Di?' She didn't believe him at all. So she exhaled. Then she felt stupid for getting angry at his imaginary stories.

"Then... Ah! I can't see anything." he looked at Ga Eul with a serious face.

Ga Eul suddenly had the urge to punch him but restrained. Sighing she said, "You have babbled enough. Now get back to work." She pushed him towards the kitchen.

"Ga Eul, what I said was truth. There really was a curly haired guy beside Jan Di. I wasn't babbling," he protested over his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you. Now go..." she pushed and threw him into the kitchen and turned. "Sometimes he's really a pain." she said to herself. "What kind of story was he making? There's another man beside Jan Di with curly hair..." she mimicked him and scoffed. 'Doesn't he like Ji Hoo sunbae very much?'

"There is only one curly haired guy I know Jan Di associated with and he is..." she trailed off as realization set in. "Gu Jun Pyo!" she said his name aloud and turned her head to the kitchen with wide eyes.

* * *

Woo Bin entered and found the quietest member of F4 who was sitting on the sofa. He was leaning forward and writing something on a paper. He had a serious face. He kept his pencil down and took his guitar and his fingers ran over the strings. After few seconds keeping it aside he took the eraser and erased something. He took his guitar again in hand.

Woo Bin silently entered while watching his friend who was engrossed in his work. 'Is he composing something?' Keeping his folded arms over the sofa head he leaned forward over Ji Hoo's shoulder and peeked at the sheet in front of him. He didn't understand a thing what he wrote on the paper. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly hearing the Prince Song's voice, startled Ji Hop hit a wrong string which made a strange sound. He turned at his buddy who chuckled and asked, "Were you surprised?"

"A little. What are you doing here?" he asked keeping his guitar beside him on the sofa and turned his head to the side.

"Nothing really. I have some work an hour and half later. So just thought to hangout here." He came around and slum down beside Ji Hoo who just raised his one brow not buying it knowing if he wanted to just hangout he would have gone to one of his clubs as none of the F4 members were normally here at that time. He wouldn't be here now. So when Ji Hoo just kept staring at him giving him the knowing look Woo Bin gave up.

"Ugh... Fine, you win. There is a reason for my being here. You never get fooled. It's no fun, Ji Hoo-yah!" Woo Bin tossed his head and folded his arms.

Pfft... Ji Hoo chuckled and felt like teasing his friend a little. "You know, you are behaving like a girl now."

Shocked upon hearing so Song Woo Bin was about to retort but stopped when from the corner of his eyes he saw the playful glint in his eyes. 'Oh, you are getting better at this game...' He knew Ji Hoo was in one of his rare playful moods but if so he wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of winning that easily.

So he smirked and said, "Then I should become a princess as I have the title already - 'Prince Song'."

"No... You are better with 'Prince'. You don't look anywhere near a princess." Ji Hoo chuckled.

"Well that's too bad then. I was thinking of becoming a 'mafia princess' but looks like my dream has to stay as a dream forever..." To fuel it he dramatically sighed and made a sad face. At that Ji Hoo started to laugh. That's too much... "No more, Woo Bin-ah! Stop now..." he said in between his laughter.

Woo Bin also started to laugh. That's the privilege an F4 got. They got to see the so called living status of the group laughing like that but may be a certain girl also got to see it and more than them Woo Bin was sure about it. After the laugh Woo Bin got serious and asked, "So what were you doing? Composing a song?"

"Yeah, kind of..." Ji Hoo took his guitar back in his hand and started to play it like always.

"But why here? Don't you usually do it in your music room?"

"Well yeah but today I just couldn't concentrate there. So thought to do it here as I knew none of you will be here... So... Why are _you_ here?"

Without replying Woo Bin pulled out the necklace from his pant pocket and held it up in front of Ji Hoo's face. "Can you recognize it?"

Puzzled Ji Hoo watched it carefully but couldn't recognize it. He shook his head slowly.

"I figured, you wouldn't... but I still asked to make sure about it," he added knowing what Ji Hoo would ask next. Looking at it Woo Bin said, "The day Jun Pyo came, he threw it through the car window when he went back. I guess you know who he bought it for," Woo Bin turned his head towards Ji Hoo.

"Yeah, I know," he said looking ahead of him. A pause... "But if it's for her, then why did he throw it away?" he turned his head towards his friend.

Woo Bin shook his head with a shrug. They both were silent... After pondering for a while Woo Bin thought to say what he thought. "Ji Hoo-yah, you said that you were with Jan Di during recess, right?"

Yoon Ji Hoo nodded. His fingers still caressing the strings of the guitar very lightly.

"... And Jun Pyo came at that time. So I think he saw you with Jan Di; got mad and went back."

Thinking back Ji Hoo recalled what took place that day in emergency stairwell. They enjoyed some sweet moments there. Their closeness, the almost kiss... Ji Hoo's eyes went wide. 'Did Jun Pyo see that?' His fingers stopped dead. He didn't know why suddenly he was feeling guilty but thinking for a while he felt that there's nothing to feel guilty about as they were no more together. But... he really didn't want Jun Pyo to think what he said to Jan Di at his place was true either. He felt really bad.

'Sorry Jan Di-yah.' He silently apologized to her. 'This time I'm the one who messed up.'

Woo Bin was watching his friend. Ji Hoo seemed deep in thought. He called him once but Ji Hoo didn't respond. So he called him again and Ji Hoo came out of the daze and looked at Woo Bin.

"Did you say something?"

Song Woo Bin observed his quiet friend for a while and then asked, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing..."

"Did really nothing happen on that day?" Because Woo Bin knew that Jun Pyo was aware of Jan Di and Ji Hoo's closeness very well and he had seen them together more than once even when they were dating. So he had his doubts that something definitely had happened which made Jun Pyo upset and he left without meeting them.

A pause... "Nothing worth mentioning."

So something did happen... Then a thought came to him. "Are you guys perhaps dating?"

"What?! Where did that come from?" It came louder than expected.

"What? Aren't you?"

"No..."

'Then what?' Woo Bin was now getting more annoyed as his thoughts got more tangled. Generally he got thrilled whenever something became like that but that's in case of his work. He really didn't like it when it became like this in case of his friends as to him they were even more complicated than his job. At least that's what he thought. As he was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't expect Ji Hoo to say something.

"I confessed to Jan Di..." Ji Hoo professed.

"Come again?" Woo Bin didn't hear at first what he said.

"I said I confessed to Jan Di."

"What?"

* * *

"Unni, won't you tell me?"

"I..."

"You have always said that I am your best friend. So can't you share it with me? Whatever it is, I want to listen to you and help you. Even if I can't help, I will be happy to give you an ear at least."

'Even if you say that how can I tell you that my husband is still in love with you and he kissed me passionately thinking I'm you.' Just thinking about it Jae Kyung felt like tearing up.

"Unni...?"

Jae Kyung looked at her but couldn't hold in her tears any more; she quickly hugged her and Jan Di felt her shaking against her.

Surprised Jan Di hugged her back and after a few moments Jae Kyung was sobbing against her shoulder and Jan Di ran her fingers through her ebony hair. She tried to sooth her even though she didn't know why she was crying. Thinking for few seconds and then, 'Is there really any need to know or ask? It's obviously because of Gu Jun Pyo...' Jan Di felt angry. Not only was he hurting her but also with him he was hurting Jae Kyung as well.' Now she thought she really needed to talk to him and settle everything.

When Jae Kyung's sobs subsided she pulled off and sniffled. Jan Di opened her bag and pulled out the tissue packet from her bag and pulled out few of them she offered them to her. Jae Kyung accepted them and thanked her. She wiped her tears and blew her nose. Then she tossed them away.

"Are you feeling better now?" Jan Di gently asked.

Jae Kyung nodded. "Yeah, thanks Jan Di-yah." she lightly smiled.

Jan Di smiled back. As it appeared that Jae Kyung didn't want to talk about it, Jan Di didn't push her to talk. She was just happy to lend her a shoulder. Her eyes were wondering around the park and they fell on the swings. Suddenly she had an idea. She took Jae Kyung's hand and said, "Let's go, unni!"

Jae Kyung was puzzled but went with her. Jan Di made her sit in one of the swings and said, "Unni, hold on to the chains tightly. She did as asked. Before she could understand, Jan Di pulled the chains back and pushed forward. It went high. Jae Kyung squealed and looked back when she came down. Jan Di pushed her again and the procedure continued for a few minutes. Jae Kyung laughed and her sadness was forgotten.

Jan Di came to the swing beside Jae Kyung's and sat. She pulled herself back by pushing her toes against the ground and then let go of it by holding the chains tight. Jae Kyung looked to her side and did the same as Jan Di did. They swang by themselves. After swinging for a while Jan Di dragged her legs on the ground to stop. Turning to the Jk heir she excitedly said, "Let's compete, unni. Let's see who can get higher."

Jae Kyung smiled at her excited face. Taking the challenge she said, "Let's do that!"

They started the competition. They both tried to go as high as they could and were laughing all along. Winning it Jae Kyung got up from the swing and squealed as her sadness went away. She turned to Jan Di who was still sitting there and said sincerely, "Thanks Jan Di-yah."

Jan Di sighed with relief when she saw her genuine smile.

* * *

"You confessed? When?" A very surprised Woo Bin asked. He knew this day would come and for sure but he really hadn't expected it to come this fast.

"On the day of Jun Pyo's marriage."

Woo Bin's eyes went so big that they might pop out of their sockets. "Ji Hoo-yah, why did-"

He cut him off mid sentence, "Woo Bin-ah, I know what you are trying to say and I'm not that fool to take advantage of her vulnerable state but there was the circumstances that forced me to confess to her that night."

'Yes, Ji Hoo wouldn't do something stupid like that without any reason. After all he is the most sensible one among us.' Now thinking back he felt that the pieces fell on the puzzle. "So that's why you drank that night?"

Ji Hoo nodded. 'Something must have happened at that night, other wise Ji Hoo wouldn't have left Jan Di and got drunk.'

"What did Jan Di say?"

"She didn't actually reject me but didn't accept me either. She is still not over Jun Pyo. So she needs time. So when that time comes..."

Giving him a squeeze on his shoulder Woo Bin said, "Then wait a little longer."

Sighing he said, "That's what I have been doing up till now but still it's not as painful as back then because now she knows about my feelings and thinking about me. And I'm happy with that for now." he smiled.

Woo Bin patted him on the shoulder. His phone began to ring. "Shit, I forgot! I need to go, Ji Hoo -yah."

"Well I am going too."

F2 left together...

* * *

Reaching home Ji Hoo could smell foods. When he knocked and Jan Di turned, she found him leaning against the kitchen wall. "Sunbae, you are back?"

"Hmm... So you have already started cooking?" he straightened and pushed his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, it's almost done. Why don't you go and freshen up first. I will be done by then." she turned in front of her.

"What are you cooking now?" he came behind her and leaned over her shoulder to see what was on the pan.

Jan Di felt her heart beat accelerating and her cheeks got red when she felt his breath near her ear and his body pressed against her back. His cheek touching hers. She shivered.

"Be-beaf," Jan Di stammered.

Ji Hoo hid a smile and bit the inside of his cheek to hold back the chuckle. He knew he was being a little mean but he just couldn't help it. She was just soooooo cute when she was nervous. But not wanting to put her in much discomfort he pulled away.

"You haven't cooked it for a while. Is there any special reason?" he put his hands back in his pockets.

"Not really. I just thought to cook it because you and grandpa like to eat it." she smiled sweetly and he couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Dinner/supper went by. Grandpa praised Jan Di about her cooking and she thanked him. When she turned to Ji Hoo he smiled and said, "It was delicious."

Suddenly recalling the closeness in the kitchen she felt so shy. She blushed and thanked him and Ji Hoo grinned at her. Grandpa saw their interaction and raised a brow but didn't say anything.

After dinner/supper grandpa excused himself. The two were left in the dinning room as they were cleaning up. They took the soiled plates to the kitchen. Jan Di washed them and Ji Hoo wiped them. When they were finished they returned to the living room and slum on the sofa.

Jan Di looked at the stack of exercise books and slumped. "Ugh.. I still need to do homework!"

Ji Hoo chuckled. "Let me help you."

At that Jan Di brighten up. When she was finished she leaned back heavily on the sofa. Ji Hoo turned his face towards her and looked at her affectionately. "Are you tired, otter?"

"A little." she closed her eyes. After few seconds she quickly opened them and said panicked, "What should I do? I am not very good. How will I get into a medical school like this? I need to study hard but if it is sunbae, you will get in easily."

Hearing that Ji Hoo said, "Jan Di, I need to tell you something."

Hearing the seriousness in his tone she turned to him, "What is it?"

"I'm taking the admission test for med school."

"What?" she got up, "Why?"

"Didn't I promise you once that we will do something together?" he slowly stood up and cupped her cheeks. He had a light smile on his face but Jan Di didn't smile.

She covered his hands which were on her cheeks with her own. "What about music then?"

"It's not like I am abandoning music. I will still do it sometimes."

She pulled his hands off her cheeks and turned her back at him which hurt his feelings a bit. "But I don't want that. That is your dream, sunbae! I don't want you to abandon you dream just because you promised me something."

"You don't want me to be a doctor like you?" he sounded hurt.

"It's not that. You don't understand... and who said for sure that I'll be a doctor? I haven't gotten chance yet." she felt frustrated as she wasn't able to say it clearly.

Understanding what she meant Ji Hoo put his hands on her shoulders and gave them a light squeeze. He turned her towards him, "It's OK Jan Di-yah. I talked to grandpa and he agreed and it's not only just for you. I took an interest in it when I helped you and grandpa in the clinic and you will definitely get the chance." he said the last part tapping her nose.

Hearing him saying so she felt a little better.

He took her hand and pulled her with him, "Come with me." he took her to his study where his piano was and sat her beside him. He started to play a very familiar melody which they had played several times.

Jan Di looked at him and he nodded. She put her fingers on the keys and started to play along him. After playing for a while her mood got better. She smiled sweetly at Ji Hoo. He just knew how to make her feel better.

Then recalling something she asked, "The song you were working on is it finished?"

"Unfortunately no, there are still some work left."

"Can I hear it a little?" she hopefully asked.

"No, not before it is finished." he wanted her to hear it after finishing it.

"Please?" she tried cutely. 'Trying to be cute? You really know how to take advantage of my feelings, huh?'

"No, Jan Di -yah. Not now." he gently yet firmly refused.

Jan Di pouted. Well Ji Hoo felt his resolve wavering upon seeing that face but he still tried hard. Then an idea came to him. Though it was really not the type of thing he usually did, to stop her he thought he could do that.

Turning to her he said, "OK, I'll let you hear it."

Jan Di smiled a big one and her face brighten up.

"But If you can kiss me on the lips." What the hell am I saying?

"Wh-what?" asked a shocked Jan Di.

"You heard me." What is wrong with me? Now I'm destroying my chances of being with her with my own frigging hands. Just great! Jan Di will definitely hate me for it.

But suddenly he felt two small hands cupping his face and before he knew it he felt a pair of soft lips lightly brushed against his. His eyes went wide and he stayed frozen. Before he came to the conclusion of reciprocating, the kiss ended.

Jan Di pulled back and her face was crimson. He kept staring at her. From under her lashes she looked at him and when their eyes met she looked away not being able to tolerate his heated gaze.

Ji Hoo murmured, "Sorry, Jan Di-yah." Grabbing her arms he pulled her towards him and caught her soft lips again with his own. He moved his lips against her and felt her responding. His heart swelled with joy. After the kiss he pressed his forehead against hers sighing heavily.

Jan Di shily looked at his eyes. "As promised, I will let you hear it."

He played the incomplete song and she enjoyed it. Though it was incomplete she still found it beautiful. When it finished the silence felt so awkward between them. He knew that she was still not over Jun Pyo but he also didn't understand why did she kiss him? When he peered over at her, he could see her squirming. Understanding her uneasiness he didn't press much.

'May be she did it impulsively,' he didn't mind though.

* * *

When Jan Di was back to her room she leaned against the closed door heavily. Why did sunbae ask for a kiss and why did _she_ kissed him? She couldn't believe herself. Why was she behaving like that?

Yeah, she knew about Ji Hoo's feelings and tried to manipulate it to hear the song by asking him cutely or pouting but this! She really didn't understand at all. She was sure that she wasn't over Jun Pyo completely yet. Then why didn't she hesitate before kissing him? Or was she falling for Yoon Ji Hoo?

Her heart skipped a beat at the realization. She didn't know anything and didn't want to go to the depth of the matter right now. But this though of it at the same time excited and terrified her but for now she pushed all those thoughts away. Her hand went up and her fingers touched her lips. Closing her eyes she still could feel his lips on hers.

On the other room Ji Hoo went to sleep with a smile on his face. He was sure he was gonna have a nice dream tonight.

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone. How have you all been? I'm hoping you all are doing wwell. I again broke my route and updating this one.**

 **I have been suffering from writer's block. Whenever I get time I can't write but when there's no time to write idea comes to my head. As I'm on holidays now, I have sometime but couldn't seem to write anything. I even asked for help from one of my favorite authors for any idea and she gave also. Thanks for that and I think I will use that idea with my idea in my next chapter.**

 **Anyway this chapter has something out of the story like 'ghost'. You will get to know after reading it. Like I said because of my writing problem I just took the idea from my little sister as she had experienced something related to ghost a few years back. I just took the idea of ghost and modified it. If you hate it I won't blame you because it's my fault for not being able to write well and this souldn't be in the content but I still wrote it. Sorry in advance if it turned out bad.  
**

 **OK I babbled enough about myself. Sorry for always delaying my updates and thanks for still staying with me and reviewing. So let's get to the story...**

* * *

Jan Di sat on one of the chairs and kept her head on her folded arms over the table during the little break – actually it's almost closing time. As there wasn't any customer except a couple, she relaxed. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts of meeting with Jun Pyo and sorting everything out that she hadn't realized until entering the porridge shop that a special occasion is approaching soon. She exhaled deeply and looked to the side only finding her best friend chatting excitedly with their boss. What depressed her was the reason of her excitement. **Christmas...**

It's not that she hated it or anything. It's just that she really didn't know what to feel about it this year as her parents and brother were not with her to celebrate it like every year. Before going to Macou Jun Pyo had confessed to her that he never had any happy memory of Christmas because his parents were _never_ home to celebrate that day with him. They were always away for business and just sent him gifts which he didn't want. He just wanted to celebrate that day with them like other ordinary kids but that little wish of his was never fulfilled. So he never felt any excitement for that day. On the contrary it was kind of depressing which reminded him all the more that he was not an ordinary kid who was left all alone in the huge Gu mansion.

But when Jan Di said that she always enjoyed that day with her family and friends, he expressed that he would like to celebrate it with her and would be looking forward to it this year. Jan Di had felt very sad upon hearing that he never got to enjoy the day with his family but when he said that he would like to celebrate it with her this year, she became very happy. She got excited just by thinking of celebrating that very day with him, her _first_ boyfriend though it was long before Christmas. She had taken a mental note and promised to herself that she would make that day a memorable one for him. And after all those talk they had their very _first_ kiss there.

Jun Pyo had come and knelt in front of her. They locked eyes and kept staring at one another for a few seconds. When his face moved close to hers automatically her eyes fluttered shut and then they shared their first kiss. It was brief but sweet at the same time. She recalled that she was able to feel his nervousness from it. She herself was nervous as hell. After that he had taken her home. Her face was red all the while and Jun Pyo was silent as well which was very unlike him. They both were feeling shy about it.

While recalling that memory a lone tear slipped down her eye, unchecked. She wouldn't be able to fulfill her promise to him and herself because he wasn't by her side anymore. Also her family was away from her as well because of the debt _courtesy_ to President Kang. Suddenly her sadness was replaced by fury. Her knuckle turned white as she clutched at the edge of the table. Not only did she succeed in making her miserable but also her family. But alas…! There's nothing she could do as she was powerless. So she heaved a sigh with dismay.

Her eyes moved to her friend from the table. Ga Eul would be celebrating Christmas with her parents. If she asked she knew that her best friend would invite her to celebrate it with her family but she really didn't want to intrude at such a special occasion as an outsider though her parents always treated her as their own daughter. She turned her head and looked outside the window. The town was decorated colorfully and there was festive mood everywhere. She recalled she must have passed by a Christmas tree when she was coming to the shop but hadn't bothered to look at it. Then she lifted her head and when she bent her neck and cradled her cheek in her palm her fingers felt wetness there. Realizing what it was she quickly wiped it with her finger while berating herself mentally for being so weak like that all along.

 _Why_ was it getting this hard? _Why_ wasn't she able to forget about him? She exhaled with frustration.

Ga Eul had noticed that Jan Di wasn't talking that much and was pensive the whole time. At first she wanted to ask but thought better of it. She wanted to give her some time to herself and that's why she hadn't asked her about anything since she didn't want to trouble her more than she already was by asking questions because there were times when people can't say or doesn't want to say anything even if the other party is very close to him/her. But now she was having doubts on her judgment worrying that if Jan Di was thinking about Jun Pyo and hurting inside more. She hadn't gotten the chance to ask her anything regarding Jun Pyo. She just heard that he pursued her and again tried to talk to her but didn't know the details yet as there wasn't the right time to bring up the topic and she was too scared to bring it up and make her best friend upset. So she trotted towards her and lightly put her arm around Jan Di.

Jan Di peered up at her slightly startled. Ga Eul asked, "Are you OK, Jan Di-yah?"

"Hmm…" she said with a nod. Her eyes moved to the wall to check the time which said 6 past 20. There was still a little time before closing the shop she thought unconsciously.

Though Ga Eul didn't believe her, she didn't press her to say anything there because she knew that she would get to know everything later as she had planned to ask her. So sitting across Jan Di and she started to talk. She prattled about school and other matters to take her mind off of whatever it was saddening her.

Jan Di appreciated her friend's thought and was kind of glad that she really was able to take her mind off of her thoughts. She was also glad for her consideration since Ga Eul didn't ask her anything as it was a little hard on her to talk about them.

When the couple left, they started cleaning up. They wiped the tables while master cleaned the kitchen. At closing time Ga Eul turned to Jan Di who was taking her bag. When she looked at her she asked, "Jan Di-yah, wanna come to my place for a movie? It's been a while you know…"

The wonder girl thought for few seconds. The idea seemed good and she hadn't hung out with Ga Eul for a while. Actually they hadn't hung out after her return from Macau. So she accepted her invitation without any hesitation. Ga Eul was glad that she accepted it.

The cold air hit their faces as they came out of the shop. Ga Eul put on her mittens but Jan Di had forgot hers at home. So she rubbed her hands and blew air for warmth. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. They strolled along the road while chatting.

Suddenly Jan Di stopped as she recalled that she needed to let Ji Hoo know knowing very well how easily he got worried. So she searched for her phone in her jeans pocket.

Ga Eul asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… Just let me text Ji Hoo sunbae. I need to let him know." She quickly pulled out her cell phone, swiped unlocked it and her fingers flew over the screen. She texted Ji Hoo saying, " _Sunbae, I'm going to Ga Eul's place for a movie. I'll be a little late today. So have dinner/supper with Grandpa without me."_

Ji Hoo's reply came quickly, _"Sure, take your time and have fun. By the way do you want me to pick you when you are done?"_

At that a smile came to her lips. 'Always so caring…'

Ga Eul watched her friend's face which had brightened up just by texting with Ji Hoo. She smiled to herself. At one side it amazed her that he was able to cheer Jan Di up even without being in front of her on the other side it galled her that she had to babble so much to take her mind off of things. 'How does he do that?' After that she wished earnestly for Jan Di to forget about Jun Pyo and start a fresh with Ji Hoo as she knew very well that there was no one else as him who would love Jan Di as much. And besides he was Jan Di's first love, so it should be fine.

* * *

Ji Hoo put down his phone beside him on the sofa and took the cup from the coffee table. Take a sip of the warm tea he put it back down and scooped the book up from his lap. Reopening it he started reading it from where he left but the thought of Jan Di came to his head. He was glad that she went to her friend's place.

These past days she seemed preoccupied. He had asked her once if something was bothering her but she just forced a smile and said that she was fine striving bubbly tone. So he wished for her to pass some quality time with her friend and relax. He was sure that after talking to her best friend she would be able to think clearly.

After reading for a while he closed the book and checked the time on his wrist watch. Putting down the book he went to the kitchen to cook dinner for grandfather and himself. After finishing up he needed to go to the clinic to pick him up as their secretary had taken a leave for the day.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Both girls entered Ga Eul's house. Ga Eul's mom's back was turned towards them, so she didn't see them as she was occupied with cutting vegetables but hearing the sound of door clattering she turned back. When she saw Jan Di, "O my," she left her work putting down the knife on the table and stepped towards them. Jan Di bowed in greeting.

She hugged Jan Di and then looked upon her face, "How have you been, child? You haven't come for a while…" she ushered them both to come inside from the door. They both removed their overcoats. Ga Eul took Jan Di's with her and hung them both on the coat-rack while they exchanged pleasantries. She then returned back.

Jan Di was chatting with her mom in the kitchen while she cooked. Ga Eul joined them. After chatting for a while there when the food was ready, she sued them to the table. Before leaving the kitchen Ga Eul turned to her mom and asked, "Where's dad? Why is he so late today?"

Her mom just shrugged saying may be stuck at work. Ga Eul returned to Jan Di who had left the kitchen and was sitting on the mat. They chatted until food came. The food was served shortly and the older woman encouraged them to start eating.

…

After dinner/supper both girls excused themselves and they entered Ga Eul's room. Jan Di sat on the floor leaning back against Ga Eul's bed. Rumbling through her desk drawer Ga Eul pulled out some CDs and came were Jan Di was sitting.

"Choose, which one do you wanna see? They are all ghost movies though. Well there's a comedy romance but I know you don't like them but you are OK with them right?" Taking the CDs of the horror movies she asked uncertainly as she just recalled that Jan Di used to get scared at night after watching horror movies when they were little but they were in high school now, so she should be over it already, right? She tried to convince herself.

It's not like she didn't want to see the ghost movies. She always enjoyed watching horror movies. Though she got scared while watching it, still she enjoyed it. But in the past whenever she watched one recalling it in the night she always got scared. 'Should I really watch it?' she wondered looking at the covers of the CDs – her eyes fixed on one of the covers in which a pair of crimson red eyes looking back at her as if daring her to watch it – but she was not the little girl anymore, so it should be fine, right? Deliberating with herself she came to a conclusion that she would watch that movie.

They watched the horror movie. Ga Eul's mom brought them snacks. The two girls screamed and held each other's hands when they got scared of watching a scene. As the room was dimly lit the atmosphere was even scarier. At some point they even flinched and shrieked when their hand or shoulder touched.

Jan Di totally forgot about her thoughts. After the movie was finished they sighed with relief. "That was unexpectedly scary," Ga Eul commented.

"Yeah," Jan Di replied taking the bottle. She uncapped it and drank water, downing half of the bottle with two gulp. She recapped it. While she was drinking water, Ga Eul switched on and light spilled on the room. Jan Di closed her eyes as the sudden brightness hurt her eyes. Ga Eul returned to her previous spot while her best friend blinked several times to adjust her eyes with the light.

The wonder girl turned towards her friend, "Ga Eul-ah…"

"You OK, Jan Di-yah?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll be alright. I'm no more the little girl."

"I'm not talking about the movie."

Jan Di gave her a confused look as she couldn't comprehend what Ga Eul was talking about other than it.

Sighing she thought to be direct. "How are you feeling now about… Gu Jun Pyo sunbae?"

"Oh," Jan Di looked down and blinked. She wasn't very clear now.

"Jan Di-yah…" Ga Eul put her hand on her shoulder and gave a light squeeze. Jan Di looked up and found her friend's compassionate eyes which were encouraging her to speak.

"I don't know, Ga Eul. I – I'm trying to forget about him as he is married now and besides we were never meant to be together but it-it's hard," she swallowed as her throat was constricting obstructing her from saying anything.

"I'm trying to forget but he keeps coming to me. First he says he misses me and then hurts me saying hurtful words and the next day he comes running to me to apologize. What should I do? I don't know what to feel about it. My head is getting jumbled up. Whenever I see him I just feel pain more than anything else. It's like my heart is being ripped out of my chest," she stopped as her eyes blurred with tears. She blinked to prevent them from falling but still they kept coming and finally spilled out and made their way down her cheeks unheeded.

Watching her best friend in such a miserable state, Ga Eul felt tears coming to her own eyes. She hugged her, patted her back lightly and let her cry.

When her sob receded she pulled her arms from around her and let Jan Di sit straight as she had been bending for quite some time. From the table beside her bed she grabbed her tissue box and pulled out several ones. Silently she gave Jan Di some and took one for her. Jan Di wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

Ga Eul thought Jan Di wouldn't say anything anymore today but what Jan Di said next really surprised her.

"Ji Hoo sunbae proposed to me." Jan Di was surprised that her voice didn't quiver.

"Huh?" Ga Eul was dumbfounded. Well she knew that he loved her and would propose to her sooner or later but now it felt a little… unlike him when Jan Di was still going through a hard time… "Wh-when?" her voice came out lower than she wanted it to sound.

"Huh?"

"I'm asking, when did he propose to you? Is this what bothering you now?" She inquired impatiently. This time her voice came strongly.

"Umm… Not really…" Jan Di blushed recalling _that_ night. There was no way in hell she was gonna tell her friend why he did it that night even if it killed her. "…Ji Hoo sunbae's proposal doesn't bother me at all." She looked tentatively at her friend who was watching her with a stone face, arms crossed tightly over her chest and giving her the look which clearly said she needed to finish her answer.

So she hung one shoulder and reluctantly finished, "On the night of Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung unni's… wedding."

"What!?" Ga Eul burst out standing up; couldn't believe her own ears. 'How could he do such a foolish thing?'

Somehow Jan Di read what her best friend was thinking. So defending Ji Hoo she said, "It's OK. There were circumstances which forced him to do so. You know very well that he's not a stupid guy."

"What circumstances?" Her fury now replaced with confusion.

"Err…" Jan Di looked anywhere but Ga Eul biting her lower lip, her cheeks burning.

Seeing Jan Di hesitate Ga Eul thought, 'Something must have happened between them. Otherwise Ji Hoo sunbae wouldn't do that.' Then she felt like a stupid for going to the conclusion and reacting like that.

Taking a few deep calming breath she said, "OK, I won't ask you if it's something _private._ So what do you feel about it?"

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out first as she was not very clear about their current relationship. Surely they had already kissed several times and even slept in the same bed – yeah real sleep, nothing else. After learning about his feelings she felt even closer to him now than ever though she feared at first that they would drift apart. But one thing she was sure that they were not quite a couple yet. 'Then what are we?'

"Jan Di-yah?"

Jan Di quickly came out of the web of her thoughts upon hearing her friend's voice and said, "I – I'm not quite sure. Just I know that I'm not bothered by it. He is not forcing me but also not trying to hide it either. We are just… comfortable with each other now?" her answer came as a question.

Observing her face Ga Eul asked Jan Di her next question, "When you are with him, how do you feel?"

"I always feel safe and happy whenever I'm with him," Jan Di replied without thinking as it was true.

"Do you love him, Jan Di-yah?" Ga Eul asked.

"I – I… I'm confused Ga Eul-ah," Jan Di confessed, "When I'm with him my heart beats so hard. I am attracted to him. Well I've been attracted to him from day one as you know already and I always want to stay close to him. These feelings feel so familiar to me which scares me but at the same time I'm still not over Jun Pyo. So aren't I a bad person as I have feelings for two guys at the same time?" She looked down with self disgust.

Ga Eul just smiled sympathetically. "It's OK Jan Di-yah. I'm glad that you are falling for Ji Hoo sunbae," her tone was gentle.

"Huh?" she was shocked. "But isn't it too fast? How can I…?" Jan Di floundered looking around for words. 'It doesn't make sense at all.'

"It's not too fast. Look Jan Di-yah, remember, Ji Hoo sunbae is your first love and you just said that you are attracted to him and have been all along. Though you started your first relationship with Gu Jun Pyo sunbae, you still hung out with Ji Hoo sunbae a lot. If I'm not wrong, you spent more time with him than Jun Pyo sunbae."

"So?"

"So even though you thought you forgot about your first love, you never forgot about him totally but that doesn't mean that you were not loyal to Gu Jun Pyo sunbae," she quickly added when she saw her friend's eyes getting wide.

"But…"

"It's OK. It's not your fault. He was always by your side whenever you needed help even though you never asked for it. He understood you more than anyone else. So it's natural to fall for him again. I'm just surprised that it took you so long to realize."

The wonder girl kept silent as if processing everything in her brain. Then she asked, "Then what about Gu Jun Pyo? What should I do about him?"

"You know that he's already married and that's why you want to forget about him but brain and heart don't work along. Though your brain tells you to forget about him as it's the right thing to do but your heart is not quite ready yet as you had so many memories together that it will take some time to forget about him and also as he is coming to you it'll be a little tough now but it'll get better with time."

"Really?" Jan Di asked like a child – her eyes were innocent.

Ga Eul nodded her head reassuringly.

"You know I was thinking of having a proper talk with Gu Jun Pyo to end our relationship properly as we never got the chance to do so," Jan Di expressed her inner thoughts.

"That's great, Jan Di-yah. You should really do that. Go for it." Ga Eul encouraged.

Jan Di sighed; feeling light in her heart. She was carrying too much burden that it was getting painful to think clearly. "Thanks a bunch, Ga Eul-ah."

"Hey, what are friends for?" They hugged.

* * *

Jan Di came out of Ga Eul's house. It had taken more time than expected. When they were finished it was 11:15 PM. After the movie and long chat she had called Ji Hoo to come pick her up as it had gotten very late but he replied that he was already out of Ga Eul's place. Surprised Jan Di quickly took her coat from the rack, hugged her and bid Ga Eul and her mom good night.

Coming out of the door she found Ji Hoo leaning against his car door; hands in his pocket. So she quickly strode towards him. He smiled when he saw her coming towards him. "Enjoyed your time?" Ji Hoo asked when she came close.

She nodded.

Without saying anything he opened the door of the passenger seat for her and she slide in. He quickly went to the other side and closed the car door behind after getting in himself. He started the car.

"When did you get here? Were you waiting long? Did you have dinner/supper?" she asked looking at him after fastening the seat belt.

Without taking his eyes off the road he replied, "Yeah, we had. After supper Grandpa went to bed and I was studying. When I noticed the time, it was getting late. So I drove here and when I reached you called me to pick you up. So I didn't have to wait long," he reassured the last part glancing at her with a small smile.

He didn't want her to know that he had been waiting for an hour outside Ga Eul's house in this chilly weather. They chatted about various things throughout the drive. Jan Di also prattled on about the horror movie she just watched with Ga Eul. Ji Hoo noted that she was back to her cheerful self. He sighed silently with relief.

After getting home they sat on the sofa and chatted a little bit, Jan Di went for a shower and when she was done, she excused herself to her room. Ji Hoo stayed a little longer in the drawing room reading and after half an hour he went back to his room.

* * *

It's been an hour already and still she couldn't go to sleep. Jan Di tossed and turned from right to left pulling the blanket off of her on the process. Sleep was not coming to her eyes and whenever she closed her eyes, she got scared as she could only see those crimson red eyes looking at her, haunting her. She tried to think about something else to distract herself but it was no use. Firstly, she was glad that the thought of Jun Pyo wasn't disturbing her but secondly, she didn't want to be haunted by a ghost to push aside her troubling thoughts.

If it was day time she wouldn't have felt this scared because if she had seen the movie in day time then by night she would have been able to forget about it and wouldn't get scared. She would be long asleep.

She pulled her blanket over and covered herself properly. She had pulled it over her head so that she wouldn't get scared but it wasn't giving her the feeling of relief she needed. The music of the movie was still playing in the back her head as if background music was playing to make her more scared.

'Ugh… seriously!?' she pulled down the blanket so that her face was out. 'Why am I still getting scared just because of watching a ghost movie? I'm a big girl now!' She thought looking up scowling at the ceiling clutching her pillow.

She closed her eyes again hugging her pillow tight to her chest trying to sleep all the while ignoring her fear but after trying hard for ten minutes she reopened her eyes as sleep was not coming to her eyes. Suddenly an idea came to her head. 'Should I go to sunbae? No no no…" as soon as the idea came, she dismissed it quickly. She really shouldn't disturb him for her own selfishness and besides what would he think of her?

He knew her as a strong girl. She can't simply go to him and say that 'Sunbae, I'm scared of ghosts!' What the hell! He would think of her as an annoying brat.

Thinking this she turned to the other side and tried to sleep but she flinched and stiffened suddenly hearing a rattling sound. Five minutes went by and there wasn't any sound anymore. Thinking that she heard wrong she tried to relax but at that moment she heard that sound again and she heard it clearly now which sounded like a growl of animal. She shut her eyes tight and put her hands over her ears. Before long again she heard that sound and now she was confirm that she didn't hear anything wrong.

Under the blanket she was sweating even in this cold weather. Heart hammering in her chest – she balled inside trembling and pinned the ends of the blanket under her body so that there was no space left for anyone to enter. But after a while not hearing any sound she pulled down the blanket tentatively. Looking around finding nothing she sighed thinking it was all her thought. 'What was I thinking? How stupid!'

Leaning to the side she took the glass from the table and finished the water. Keeping it back on the table she straightened on the bed but then she felt like someone was walking in the room. She looked to the right – found none, to the left – none, in front – there stood someone with a pair of crimson red eyes. She screamed and covered herself with the blanket again. After a few minutes hearing nothing she peeked out to see but none was there in the room.

Deliberating with herself she finally thought them all as her hallucination, heaved a sigh and turned to the right but her eyes went as wide as a saucer when she found those two red eyes so close. Now it was close she saw a shadow of human form which seemed relatively larger than normal human, it had large fingers with sharp pointed nails. She couldn't see anything without its eyes as the room was dark but she didn't need to know that now as the fearful thing was coming close to her.

At first she was so shocked with fear that she wasn't able to move even a muscle but when it came even closer her sensory nerve began to work again and she screamed. She got down from the bed and ran to the door hurriedly for once without losing balance. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it but it didn't budge; tears of fear and frustration running down her eyes. When she turned to check where it was her heart almost jumped out of her chest as she found the red eyed creature on the floor which had as well got down from the bed and was now crawling towards her unhurriedly.

She screamed loudly and kept twisted the doorknob but it didn't open at all, rather the knob broke and it fell from the door. She screamed even louder ramming hard the door desperately, "Sunbae! Please open the door… Ji Hoo Sunbae, help me!"

* * *

With a gasp she opened her eyes. Her night dress was soaked with sweat. Pulling down the cover she sat on the bed and leaned against the headboard heavily. That was some kind of a dream. She covered her face with her hands. She felt a little stuffy for sweating too much. So she unhooked her bra from over the dress and pulled it out from under the dress. She tossed the wet cotton material under the bed thinking of washing it tomorrow.

When she covered herself at first trying to sleep, she indeed fell asleep and saw such a dream. It felt too real. Now she didn't really have the guts to go back to sleep. Leaning against the headboard again she closed her eyes.

Not long after she quickly opened her eyes hearing someone twisting the doorknob. She backed but there was no more space left. 'No…' Then when the door opened she saw a human form there, as her fogged up brain hadn't completely recovered from the vivid dream she had just now she thought that it was the ghost. So shrieking she quickly lied back and covered herself by the blanket.

Trembling for real under there she felt that someone was pulling the blanket. 'No no no…!' She pulled it back harder not wanting to face whoever it was pulling it from outside. Then when it was pulled off of her, she screamed.

* * *

Ji Hoo woke up when he heard the rattling sound. He opened his eyes and blinked several times. Taking a look at the window through the half drawn curtain confirmed his thought that the sound was really coming from the window. Pulling out his long legs from under the cover he walked towards it.

He pulled the half opened curtain and uncovered the glass window. He was surprised to see the blizzard which was going on outside. No wander it made such loud noise there. He drew the curtain back and went to his bed side table. Taking the glass in hand he noticed that it was empty. Looking at the wall he checked the time which said 2 AM.

Ji Hoo went out of his room to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After finishing it he went to check on grandpa and found him sound asleep. Glad that the snowstorm wasn't disturbing him as he was a deep sleeper he was about to go back to his room but before that he went to the bathroom.

When he was returning to his room while crossing Jan Di's room he stopped thinking if she was asleep. His hand came up knuckle against the smooth surface of the door to knock but changing his mind he turned to go back. When he was half way to his room he didn't know why he felt so uneasy. He suddenly felt like Jan Di needed him right now.

Though it didn't make sense, even without knowing his long legs had already carried him back to Jan Di's door. He knocked at the door but no response came. Knocking a second time a little harder he decided to just go in, check on her and quickly go back to his room. That was the plan but who knew that he would see something like that.

Opening the door he strolled inside. The rattling sound of the window was harder there than his room he noted subconsciously. 'Is she able to sleep? The sound is quite loud here.' As he was very familiar with her room, he didn't need to switch on the light. He quietly walked towards the bed and saw that Jan Di had wrapped herself up in a ball.

At first look it seemed kinda funny but fearing that she would have breathing problem if she covered herself like that, he thought to at least uncover her face. So sitting at the edge of the bed he pulled at the blanket but to his surprise she just pulled it more tightly.

He frowned at that. Something felt wrong. So he pulled it harder and finally succeeded in pulling it off of her but before he could understand what was happening Jan Di had balled herself up on the bed hugging her bent knees tightly to her chest and was screaming with tightly closed eyes. "No…!"

The blanket was forgotten as it slipped out of his finger. Quickly leaning over he shook her, "Jan Di-yah!"

It seemed like she didn't hear him as she just screamed louder and tried hard to get away from him. She cowered at the other side of the bed. Ji Hoo quickly turned and switched on the table lamp; got on the bed and pulled the screaming girl in the middle of the bed so that she wouldn't fall off which was very difficult as her body was so stiff and she was restraining. He shook her harder this time, "Jan Di-yah, look at me, please... It's me Ji Hoo!"

This time it felt like it went through her fogged up brain – she heard his voice as she stopped her screaming and looked at him. He noticed – her bangs sticking to her forehead; hair sticking to her cheeks and sides of the neck as she had sweated a lot. At first she was silent just staring at him but then he heard her quavering voice which sounded uncertain, "Ji Hoo sunbae…?"

"Yeah, it's me," his hand went up to cup her tear drenched cheek gently. His thumb wiped the tear from there.

Relief washed over her. Hearing his gentle voice and seeing his face she threw herself in his awaiting arms which pushed him back against the headboard of the bed and clutched at his back for dear life. He didn't know what was scaring her like that but he gathered the frightened girl in his arms and held her there protecting her from any harm and fear.

Her heart was beating like frenzy. He rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly till she came down. She wasn't crying, just hugging him very tightly.

When Jan Di was in his arms she felt so safe. She was searching for this safe place for the whole time. She didn't hear anything else except his heart beat which helped her to calm down and fortunately forget about the damn ghost.

Keeping her in his arms – his chin on her head he asked, "What's scaring you, otter? Did you have a bad dream?" That gentle voice was enough to reassure her that she was safe and gave her a peace of mind.

She didn't say anything. She was fine now but felt very embarrassed to face him thinking what he might think of her if he knew what she was so scared of. Then she heard the rattling sound of the window and asked, "Sunbae, is there a storm going on outside? The window is making quite loud sound."

"Yeah, a snowstorm is going on. Snow will be piling up outside. It won't be easy to go out tomorrow. You have work tomorrow, right?" He asked while rocking her lightly.

"Hmm… but I've half day tomorrow as boss will be closing early as he had some business to attend to. So I will be home early and prepare a big meal tomorrow night."

Ji Hoo smiled at that. "OK. I can help with that but as you will be out soon wanna hang out?"

"Sure!" she looked up smiling.

He was glad that she was smiling though he still didn't know what had been making her so afraid. He came to his senses when she hugged him a little tighter seemingly still not wanting to let go just yet. Though he would have loved to stay like this forever, he felt like he shouldn't be hugging her because he could tell that she wasn't wearing anything inside her night dress as he could feel her curves perfectly. He felt that it would be wise to distant himself from her before his body awoke and embarrassed him in front of the woman he loved so dearly. But his distress was short lived as she pulled back from him though he must say that he was a little disappointed as he would have loved to stay like that a while longer.

She got down the bed and walked towards the window. Pushing the curtain to the side she looked outside through the window. Watching the snowstorm for a while she closed it and turned towards Ji Hoo. He was sitting on the bed looking at her. They held each other's eyes for a few seconds.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. Suddenly Jan Di felt nervous being with him alone in a room at the middle of night. But it's not the first time they were alone together in a room she thought. But still she felt somehow shy because though they weren't in a proper love relationship they had already kissed several times and that one night they were a little more intimate. Now she could clearly see his love for her in his eyes.

She broke their eye contact when she couldn't bear his heated gaze anymore and looked at the wall clock surreptitiously. It said 2:45 AM. Her nervousness was replaced by guilt. Because of her stupid fear she was keeping him awake.

She cursed, 'Damn you Ga Eul for making me watch a horror movie and now I'm in this kind of humiliating situation!'

While she was in her own world she didn't notice that the tall lean figure had already come and stood in front of her. When he put his hands on her shoulders she noticed that he was in front of her. She got flustered for suddenly finding him this close.

Ji Hoo bent a little so that they were on eye level. Locking his eyes with her so that he got her full attention he asked, "Is something bothering you, otter? Can you tell me now why were you so scared?"

She slum her shoulder and looked down. Though she didn't want to lie to him, she couldn't quite bring herself to tell him her stupid reason.

"You know, you can tell me anything without any…" he trailed of when he noticed something then quickly looked away. 'Not good!'

"Sunbae!?" Jan Di looked at him.

"Umm… I think, you should change your clothes, Jan Di-yah," his voice sounded husky and his eyes didn't listen to him as it came back and looked down at her chest. Because of sweating a lot the dress was clinging to her body emphasizing her figure. He feasted his eyes on her chest. He could clearly see the shape of her breasts and puckering nipples.

Following his eyes she looked down. She gasped and hugged her chest for modesty when she realized that the thin night dress she was wearing became semitransparent and wasn't quite providing her any veil she need. Her cheeks got red and she looked anywhere but him because of embarrassment.

Forcing his eyes away he said calmly, "You should go change."

She quickly moved. Opening the closet Jan Di grabbed another night dress and a new set of under garments. She ran out of the room to the bathroom.

Behind the closed door of the bathroom she leaned heavily. Then looking at the mirror she quickly went there and stood in front of it watching her reflection in the mirror. There stood a girl who was blushing furiously, wearing a semitransparent white dress which was clinging to every curve of her body. 'What he must have thought?' she mused. She normally didn't wear anything under her dress before going to sleep but after coming here she hadn't done so frequently whenever she slept in his room and today. Well she did it later because it got so wet and…

She didn't know how she was gonna face him now but recalling how he wasn't able to take his eyes away from her chest...

She covered her face with her hands. Putting her hands down she quickly changed in to the clean set of dress. She knew that he was waiting in her room and thus before going back she checked her appearance in the mirror for the last time.

* * *

Yoon Ji Hoo ran his fingers through his hair, 'Dear God, did I just lose control?' Not only they had already shared kissed several times, Jan Di had done something to him quite daring on that faithful night and today he had seen something he wasn't supposed to see now. Well it's not like he didn't want to, of course he wanted to but not like that as if he needed any more fuel for his fevered dreams when it came to her. Anyway he thought to apologize to her when she was back.

But the thought of apology went out of his head when he saw her in her door wearing a salmon colored night dress with flushed cheeks. She looked adorable. She was standing looking at him with shy eyes there but wasn't entering.

Realizing he was gnawing at her he quickly shook his head inwardly. 'Get a grip, Yoon Ji Hoo!' He tried to smile to her. "You are back," he said more to break the silence - a little nervous.

"Yeah," she entered the room. Jan Di sat on the bed. Ji Hoo watched her movements carefully and then after fer minutes he came back from the window. He sat beside her. They stayed in silence for a while seemingly both were struggling to say something but couldn't find anything.

Resolutely he turned towards her, "Jan Di-yah."

Hearing his serious tone she turned towards him. "Yes, sunbae?"

"Tell me now why you were so scared?"

Jan Di searched for his eyes, he looked really concerned about her. For the things that happened a while ago she had totally forgotten about it. She turned towards him and said, "I-I saw a dream."

"Was it very scary?"

"Umm… it-it-it's… I saw a ghost in my dream," she said very quickly and looked down with embarrassment.

"Huh?" Ji Hoo was dumbfounded.

…

After finishing her dream in very short and mumbling most of the time she looked down in utter humiliation for once fearing to look at his eye thinking if he was going to laugh at her. She looked up to check when he didn't say anything for a while but was surprised and relieved to see his gentle eyes.

He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, "It's OK, Jan Di-yah. Everyone has their own fear. I'm still afraid of the dreams of my parents' death. Whenever I see it, I can't sleep that night. So it's OK."

Jan Di was amazed at how he could put her at ease with just few words but still she felt sad that he was still suffering from his parents' accident. Not wanting for him to remember sad things she asking, "But don't you think it's stupid?"

"What?"

"My fear for ghost..."

"Why will I think it stupid? You don't need to feel ashamed of it as you don't control your fear, Jan Di-yah and no one is perfect in this world. Everyone has their own weakness. Like your weakness is ghost, my weakness in car." He joked, smiled his angelic smile and reassured her.

Jan Di had the sudden urge to kiss him right that moment but she refrained. She just smiled at him. They both sat on the bed leaning against the headboard and chatted. They fell asleep there together.

* * *

In the morning grandpa came in finding the slightly opened door and found them sleeping there – Jan Di's head on Ji Hoo's shoulder and his head against her head. They were holding hands. Watching them a smile came to his face but making a fake disapproving face he said, "Hey you two, wake up!"

Ji Hoo moved his head a little. He opened his eyes and squinted in front. Seeing grandpa standing on the door his sleep went away as he stiffened and was wide awake now. Jan Di turned her head in her sleep but as her comfortable position was disturbed she opened her eyes. She blinked, opened her eyes and found grandpa standing at her door.

When she looked to the side she found Ji Hoo looking at her. Her eyes went wide and taking a glance at grandpa she moved away quickly putting some distance between them though Ji Hoo thought that it was too late already.

The old man crossed his arms over his chest and chastised, "You shouldn't share a bed before you get married!"

Jan Di blushed looking down and Ji Hoo coughed and looked away. Jan Di got down the bed, "I-I'm going to make breakfast, Grandpa," saying so she sprinted out of the room trying to escape.

The older Yoon turned to his grandson, "Well…"

"Grandpa, I…" he prepared himself for a good scolding and lecture.

"Chill, I know, I trust you, my boy," saying so the older Yoon winked and left the room.

Alone in the room a surprised Ji Hoo watched his grandpa's retreating back and then he chuckled.

* * *

Ga Eul laughed hard clutching at her stomach as it was beginning to hurt because of laughing so much.

"Ga Eul-ah, don't laugh! It's your fault, you know?" she said accusingly. She had filled her in about almost everything just didn't mention about her dress and the little moment they had as she really didn't want to be teased to hell.

As the closing time came Jan Di checked her mobile and was taking her belongings. Jan Di sat on one of the chair to drink a glass of water but she suurted them out when Ga Eul asked her something unexpected.

"Have you guys kissed already?"

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand jan Di asked, "Wh-what? Where did that come from?" blushing all along.

"So you did," Ga Eul confirmed.

"Wh-what are you saying? I need to go," stuttering which gave away the answer already Jan Di bid Ga Eul farewell and rushed to where Ji Hoo had asked her to come.

Ga Eul watched her friend's back and smiled. "You will be very happy, Jan Di-yah, I already can see it."

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
